Star Vs The Forces Of Evil: Flowers And Stars
by LeviLemon
Summary: Marco Diaz, a boy who held firm to his beliefs and was willing to do anything to protect those that he loved. Even if to protect the ones he loved he had to end a kingdom and a dimension to do so. To erase his existence from the people he loved the most and let darkness consume him. This could be the story that led to Marco's end. However, Star Butterfly does not play by the rules.
1. The End?

**Flowers and Stars Chapter 0**

 **The End**

* * *

For Marco Diaz life had taken a strange turn over the last few years. He started to feel like he had seen all the universe had to offer. He had seen magic portals, war princess' and even started a revolution dressed as one. He had fought with demons and monsters from the deepest nightmares imaginable and grown stronger for it. Spent 16 years chasing a demi-goddess in a magical dimension where time flowed differently and even had seen time stand still. But for all that Marco had witnessed in his time he never thought the scene before him was possible.

His eyes scanned the horizon in front of him as the remains of the view was fading to the smoke filling the sky. He looked down at the kingdom below him being bathed in a wave of fire. Screams filled the air as did the war cries of armies waging war. He looked down at the people fleeing from the very kingdom they called home and then he looked up to the sky. The Blood moon shone down brighter than ever casting a red hue on an already bloody image. It took everything in him to not turn away from the images that flooded his mind.

"Was it worth it Marco?" Came a defeated voice from behind him. He looked down at his chest first to see a blade coming through it; causing his already red hoodie to turn a deeper red. He turned with a smile and looked at the person who had just signed off on his life.

Star Butterfly. The girl who for all he could muster he loved. She was his everything and it only made sense to him that the girl that he lived for was the one who had taken his life away. The war hadn't been kind to the girl. She was covered in a variety of wounds from cuts to burns to he couldn't quite image what the names for the rest were but one was glittery at least. Her hair was wild and covered in a mix of what appeared to be mud and blood. Her clothes torn and the remains of her once powerful wand sat in a small bag at her hip. It wasn't easy to keep smiling knowing how much she hurt but Marco endured.

"I said. WAS IT WORTH IT?" She screamed at him grabbing him by his hoodie and forcing him almost over the edge of the balcony. Her face may have led you to believe she wanted violence and to hurt him but he could tell, Just by looking deep into her eyes, all she wanted was the truth; answers to questions she'd never be able to ask.

"It was"

"Why... Why Marco?"

"Because I had to." For the first time in their exchange his smile faded and a somber look filled his face. One filled with guilt and regret.

"Why? I could have fixed it... fixed us and everything else?"

"I use to believed that to.. that you'd fix everything" He pushed her hands away gently with no resistance. "I was always hoping that it wouldn't come to this Star." Marco noticed that when he said her name she grew weaker at the knees. He lowered himself down till he was sitting there with her. With a wave of his hand the noise outside faded away and all that was left was himself and Star.

"Everything was meant to work out the way we wanted it to. We had defeated everyone that had tried to stop us. Ludo, Toffee and even Meteora.. we were the invincible mess-up twins. I was on my way to being your squire, not just in name but with the ability to have earn that title and you on your way to being the princess the Mewni of tomorrow deserves. Tom... well he's turned out to be a better man than i could ever be and everyone else.. they were amazing. But times change and so did we. I couldn't protect us.. not all of us anyway. So i made a choice Star. If something had to burn and die it would be at my hand." He finished meeting his eyes with hers.

Her bottom lip trembled as tears smashed to the ground. He took the sword out of him and held her close. She tried to fight back by hitting her fists against him but there was no strength to them.

"I still don't understand.."

"You weren't really meant to. But don't worry Star it'll all be okay" He smiled once more lifting her head to meet his. He pushed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. He let his mind wander to an easier time.

 _-"I hereby declare that you, Marco Ubaldo Diaz, shall henceforth be my royal squire, to stay by my side in times of peace or danger, as my most trusted confidant and advisor._

As she speaks, Star touches her wand to each of Marco's shoulders.

 _"To go clubbing with me even when he's too tired, to share his late night nachos, but most importantly to be my very best friend so long as we both shall live. Amen. Do you accept?"-_ He thought of this oath and read between Star's childish requests. She had given him that position just so he had a place in her life and that's where everything went wrong. He could make that right now.

"What do you mean Marco?... How can you erase all of 'this'?" They both opened their eyes and he leant forward pressing his lips to hers. It only lasted a few seconds but for them it was eternity.

"By erasing myself from your life Star.. By never coming back. I thought that after everything we've achieved that me coming to Mewni and being your squire was for the best... but look outside Star... all I've done is ruin everything. Which is why I'm going to take it all back" Her iris' opened wide in shock at his comment but before she could move, respond or even challenge the comment a light appeared between them and she fell into his arms once more, this time unconscious. He lifted her up and laid her down on the bed, stroking her cheek he leant over and gave her one final kiss on the forehead.

Walking to the balcony again he watched as the scene unfolded. He noticed the presence of the ever mysterious genie beside him and smiled.

"With me to the end huh?"

"For you bo-.. For you Marco I would gladly join you for this. It's not the only wa-"

"-Lemme just interupt you there Gloss, I know theres other.. better ways but this is the best way I can think of. One with the least pain and heartache for Star."

"It's always about the Princess with you isn't it. You turned out to be a fine guide after all."

"Thanks Gloss. The memory spell worked and as far as Star's concerned. I'm still on earth enjoying my life. By the time she thinks of me it'll be too late I'll just be one of those kids that go missing and never get found."

"It's still going to hurt her Marco"

"I know, that's why it's everyone's job to fill her heart with so much joy and wonder that one little crack won't break it."

"You are worth more to her than that."

"I know.. I really do... I never thought it would all be possible.. for me to feel so much happiness but well everything has a price."

"That it does." Marco paused before asking his next question.

"Did you see that it would end this way?" Glosseraryck sighed.

"No... This is not what I foresaw. I thought honestly that you'd either fade away from each other each finding your own happiness or you'd end up being the best royal power couple the kingdom has ever seen. What was it River called it? Starco?" They both chuckled at the comment.

"Then it's okay, this is the one possibility that should never have happened so for her it's exactly what needed to happen."

"So what now then my boy?"

"Well.. Once the moonlight fades this dimension will collapse, this dark world and all of its horrors will cease to exist. You have to take Star and head back, she'll never even know this existed. Moon and River understand whats happened and they'll make the rest understand too. Tom will put up a fuss but he'll do what it takes for Star, he always does. My parents didn't take it to well... So i had to do something rather cruel. I took away their memories of me. They'll still know i existed and that i'm gone but they won't feel it. They will be too distracted with Marco Jr. to worry to be honest. They'll be happy again." Even saying these words cut deep into his heart but he knew it was for the best.

"I'm sorry Marco" Marco froze and turned to the little blue man.

"Why?"

"Because Mewni and the rest of the Universe. They deserved someone like you." He put his little hand on the boy's shoulder before floating over to the sleeping Princess. He made her hover and made a portal appear before them.

"Wait.. Glossaryck" The genie turned quickly his heart full of hope but then he found it empty again as he looked at the object Marco held out in front of him.

"Return these to H-Poo for me please, here they will only cause trouble and.. and I want her to have them back please. I don't deserve these anymore." He confessed. Glossaryck took the Scissors and placed them atop of Star. He looked back at the boy before disappearing into the portal leaving only his last words.

"You did deserve them Marco, you always will."

Marco watched the light from the portal fade. Suddenly feeling all the fatigue and pain he'd been putting off he was forced to lean against the wall. He used the wall to support him as he returned once more to the balcony. He turned to face the room before him. Taking the moment in he put his hands to his lips once more tracing where her lips were only moments ago. He put his arms out and let his fatigue take him. He fell backwards over the balcony towards the ground below. Closing his eyes as the wind picked up and only opening them to see the blood moon being eclipsed by darkness. He closed them for the final time.

 _"Well Marco, so much for being the safe kid."_ Last words that would never be heard as the darkness swallowed the land and the dimension collapsed.

* * *

 **A/N: And so ends the first chapter of this fic :) It's a preview of what is to come. I wanted to try my hand at writing a different Fanfiction as i feel stuck with my Adventure Time one. I will carry on writing both it's just to help me along. I'd love to know your thoughts and see what you think. This is not** **necessarily the end but its not.. not the end? I'll publish Chapter 1 Shortly hope you enjoy it :)**


	2. The Peace They Earned

**Flowers and Stars 1**

 **The Peace They Earned**

 **A/N: Here's the official Chapter One of 'Flowers and Stars'. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Today was like everyday for Marco Diaz of Earth. Get up early and do some light training by himself. Then when the time came head down to the Royal Laundry to meet Sir Lavabo. The knight had kindly offered to continue to train Marco in many things since he came to Mewni in return for his aid in the early hours. Marco was sure his help only sped things up a little bit and was certain that Sir Lavabo had only accepted his aid as a way of not offending the boy. Regardless, Marco enjoyed the exercise. He got battle practice, smelt great and trained beside a respected, if not odd, knight. It was win win.

Once Marco had finished his training he gave a respectful bow before heading off to go meet up with Star. He timed his day perfectly so that he arrived just before her alarm. He waited and heard it go off only to be quickly turned off. This was also routine for the boy. He knew Star couldn't help but want _"A few more minutes"_ as she liked to say. However with the light knock on the door he heard her rise and the sound of a blast in the room before stepping out of a cloud of sparkles and glitter was his best friend with a bright smile on her face. She grabbed his hand and began to run through the castle.

He apologised to everyone she almost trampled although, thanks to him, most of the castle's staff knew to avoid the shortest route from Star's room and the dining room around this time. She kicked open the door before running to the table. Marco freed himself of her grip in time to grab a vase that had been knocked over in the action. He placed it gently back before bowing his head in respect to the rooms guard and heading over to the table. He pulled Star's seat out for her allowing her to sit down gently as she jumped back into the chair before saying good morning to the King and Queen and taking his seat.

"Marco m'boy you are turning out to be one of the finest squires i have ever seen!" Exclaimed River through a mouthful of meat he had tore off the bone.

"I never thought anyone could handle my little bumpkin but look at you go! I dare say, in the recent times the number of casualties and damaged from Star's breakfast dash have dwindled to near zero! Plus I happened to chance upon Sir Lavabo when i required my meat blanket the other morrow and he delightfully told me of all the aid you've been providing him!" He cheerfully yelled across the table. Moon leaned over and using his meat blanket she wiped the juices off of her husbands face.

"What I think River was trying to say was thank you Marco. The palace is running so much smoother with the staff feeling more relaxed. I was worried at first when you proposed the breakfast plan but it's turned out remarkably well and as for Sir Lavabo, i hear that today he finally finished all of the backdated laundry from all the times we have had to evacuate the castle. Meaning that for the first time in many years he has actually got the chance to take a vacation and it's all thanks to you". She watched proudly as the boy blushed from all the praise he'd been receiving from both of them. It felt good for him to have his hard work recognised.

During the fight with Meteora he had tried to hold her off enough to help Star but he had failed. He couldn't do it and only ended up as useless as everyone else. He had tried so hard to make up for this especially when they had finally rescued Moon from the Magical Realm. Star perked up from her corn to look at the interaction.

"What about me? I know Marco's doing amazingly" She turned to Marco quickly. "You really are doing great I can hardly believe you weren't born to be a Knight." Turning back to her parents. "But what about me? I'm doing my best too?" She pouted at her parents as they both smiled and looked at each other quickly.

"Yes Star, of course you are. It hardly needs to be said that it's all thanks to you that I'm even here. You managed to save the kingdom and save our people. Since then you've worked so hard to be the best you can and it's showing. I use to worry that when the time came you wouldn't be ready.. Now I think this crown is just waiting for you". Moon answered with a wide grin on her face. She saw the shock in her daughters face and chuckled.

"Moonpie is right m'dear. You have made us both so proud both as a Princess of Mewni and a Warrior in your own right. Nothing more can be asked of you sweetie." He watched her hearts grow bright and her face redder till she matched the same shade as the boy next to her. _"Mental Portrait Secured: Starco blushes"_ River thought to himself.

"Ermm.. thanks.." Was all Star could muster before once again grabbing Marco and running off. This time when she slammed the door the guard caught it before rising to see his King and Queen laughing together. Mewni was at peace.

Star glided down the halls of the castle before leaping from a window. She ran on the roof top before sliding down. She let herself fall before Marco quickly flew to his feet below her and catching her Princess style. He didn't have time to respond before she grabbed him and carried on running. This was his everyday and he loved it. He smiled as he let himself be dragged by Star off on another grand adventure with all their friends.

But this was not everyday.

Glossaryck watched the two friends run out of the kingdom and off into who knows where. He flew into the castle and straight to the throne room. He flew in front of the thrones before bowing.

"King River, Queen Moon. It's lovely to see you again."

"Likewise Glossaryck" Replied the Queen.

"Has there been any changes to them?" He asked concerned.

"None.. as far as i can tell everything is perfect. Star is happy and focused on doing everything right. I gave her today off of training since she has been working to hard and Marco has been doing everything in his power to be the Knight my daughter needs by her side. I don't see how anything you've told us can be true?" Moon sighed explaining to the genie.

"Well that's why i brought the wand with me. Because even I had my doubts as to what is to happen." His eyes moved to look at the broken pieces of the Butterfly Wand as it lay on a cushion between them.

"Tell me again! What happens to them!" River demanded.

"I've said it many times but fine." Glossaryck pinched the bridges of his nose. He had already tried explaining it many times to them but they wanted answers. As did He.

"1 week ago as I was minding my own buisness eating my pudding a rift opened in front of me-"

"A rift? not a portal?" River questioned.

"No River, a rift. A portal is to travel to another dimension but this.. this rift was to travel through time. And out of the portal stepped... me?" Glossaryck brushed his beard with his hand recalling the confusing moment.

"The other me claimed to be from my future which confused me as i can always see multiple futures and i never saw him coming. Naturally i doubted him. I tested it with magic but no he was me. 1 Year from now. He said that he had come back to change the past, he knew the rules and didn't care. He had watched the world he cared about be robbed of it's light and he demanded I do something this time to stop that."

"The future you really broke the rules?"

"Yep but lets not think of this as a little break. He broke one of the biggest and oldest rules that have ever existed."

"For..-"

"-For Marco yes. I was confused with this as I mean, I like the boy and i think Mewni has found a great King candidate but for me to break the rules so much to save 1 human life. I was shocked."

"Yes... we remember your face when you came here to tell us. No riddles, No jokes.. No half-assed answers just the truth. We knew something big had happened for it to end as that."

"Exactly. Future me didn't go into a lot of detail as not to make his crimes even worse but before he was dragged back by the future Heckapoo he did tell me to do everything to save Marco and to do that... we needed to find 'him'" Glossaryck said confused.

"Him?"

"Him"

"Who is 'him'?" River quizzed.

"I have absolutely no idea my King. Not the smallest clue. I mean the look on Heckapoo's face was one of pure anger and sadness. She told Future Me he had gone to far and had betrayed the boys wishes. Why? Why would me of all people go against not just the rules but what the boy wants to save him? What happens to Marco that leaves him in this situation." The three looked down at a small crystal and stared at the small recording it contained. It was the final moments of Marco Diaz of the Future as he fell to his demise with a smile on his face.

"Is that Mewni? It looks exactly like our kingdom but why would it be like that?"

"I'm not sure of that either. At first I thought it was clearly the kingdom under siege but after watching this interaction between Myself, the boy and the Princess I think that maybe it's not 'Our' Mewni"

"What does that even mean?" Moon demanded. She had tried so hard to keep up her composure in front of Star and Marco during the morning while deep inside all that she had was worries and stress. She had taken to Marco more after he had been the one to reach into the portal and pull her out. For some reason he could resist the powers of distraction that existed in the Magical Realm. He had fought for their kingdom twice and brought Star time. She had no trouble with him being the person to marry her daughter but she could not forget Tom. As much trouble as he had been in the early days he had turned out to be a stunning Prince. Even with the truth in front of him he hadn't questioned Star and Marco, hadn't lost himself in rage and even protected their Kingdom and help restore it. He was waiting, for Star's heart to decide who she wanted. Not what he wanted. She respected the boy, both the boys and she didn't want the fate foreseen to become reality.

"I'm not sure but it's possible that this is another version of Mewni castle... I don't know how or why but it's possible. However this could still be Mewni and the Butterfly Kingdom in shambles in front of us at the hands of the very boy we have decided to protect."

"Marco would never do that! Not him! He is a proud and righteous warrior and will lead Starco into it's new dawn!" River stated loudly and proudly.

Ignoring the last comment Glossaryck replied. "I think so too, which is why we need to discover what happens to him and how to stop it."

"Do we have any clues?" Moon asked hopefully.

"One. The same time as the rift appeared in front of me i felt one more open and someone come through. They used the timing of Future Me perfectly to hide from Heckapoo and they knew what they were doing. My bet is that someone else has also come from the future and is still with us."

"Are they here to help?"

"I can only hope so." The three turned their attention back to the crystal as the final moment had began to loop. Marco Falls and Darkness follows.

* * *

Mewni had some really great sights if you could be bothered and were tough enough to find them. Such a place was it's Hidden Lake of Dancing Souls. The lake was surrounded by a mysterious fog and was rumoured to move around following the will of the dancing lights that were scattered across it's surface. Once every few hundred years a stray mewmen, monster or other type of individual would stumble upon this beautiful sight. They would be lost in the lights and eventually fall asleep. Waking up just where they needed to be unsure if what they witnessed was magical or a dream. The rumours of the lake would start again and over time a legend was born.

Only the Lake had a guest who was enjoying the view. He sat watching the dancing lights spellbound by their beauty. By now the Lake would have left this man to his own devices where his destiny was requiring him to be but this man was different. He wasn't meant to be here. To even exist in this time and place. The lake had no choice but to allow him to stay and for that it put on a show. The lights danced more wildly at each passing second forming together than scattering apart flying high causing light to bounce of the surface of the water. The stranger enjoyed the show and thanked the lake for it's blessing before taking a step back and falling from the sky. He looked down at the ground below realising that he was several tens of miles above the ground. He waved a hand in front of him and a portal appeared to which he fell through and was shot across the ground before rolling to a stop at the bottom of a tree. As far as graceful landings go this had not been his best. But not his worst either.

He brushed down his black trousers noticing that his shoes had come undone. He leant down and tied his black laces up. He checked the rest of his clothes. He wore a long over coat that matched most of his other clothes being black. The only white he wore was his shirt which was joined by a slim black tie. He tightened it all up before continuing his walk. His dark red hair was waving in the wind so he reached back and tied it into a bun. His looked down at his watch again realising that he'd broken it in the fall. He quickly waved his hand over it fixing it and watching as it caught up. Right on time. Walking with a bit of a sway now he continued on his way. He let his red coloured eyes scan the distance where he could see what looked like a group of small dots running from a giant beast. Perfect.

He began to run towards it laughing the whole time. He waved his arms and began to pick up speed again akin to the speed had had when falling. He was now watching the dots grow bigger and bigger till he could see the people.

A blonde girl ran in front with a big smile on her face followed closely by a boy in a red hoodie and a girl with aquamarine hair. They also wore big smiles on their face but clearly were a bit more tense than their bubbly leader. They all suddenly stopped and turned to fight the giant sandwich. It leapt at the boy who did a perfect back flip while kicking the creature sending it recoiling in pain. The two girls hadn't wasted the chance and had both made giant swords appear out of no where and attempted to end the beast. However it wasn't to be as the creature dodged the hits and sent the girls flying into the arms of the boy causing all three to blush. They turned again to face the creature ready for combat.

The stranger smiled, what better entrance could the universe had provided for him. He knew this was a good sign that lady luck was on his side and she wasn't being the fickle mistress she was known to be. Just as the creature lunged at the trio the stranger leapt forward kicking the beast at the extreme speed he'd been travelling. The force he kicked it with sent the beast flying back into the forest it came from leaving only the sandwiches that fell from its body to fall straight onto a plate the stranger made appear.

He turned to the three and offered them the plate with a smile.

"I believe these are yours" Marco was speechless he may not have been able to see the man coming but he recognised that kick anywhere. It was a karate kick and one the boy had loved to use many times only it never had that effect before. Kelly was shocked at how far the beast flew and was still trying to see if it had landed but Star on the other hand ran straight to the plate holding it high and yelling..

"..SUCCESS! We have aquired the perfect sandwiches for the perfect day off lunch!" Clearly overjoyed at the situation.

"Who are you?" Marco asked sternly surprised by the man he didn't recognise. He knew the well dressed individual was older but not by much he had a light stuble and the red features of his face including his red hair, eyes and a small cresent moon under his left eye made his question if this man was a demon.

"Oh little old me?" The man asked amused by the sterness of the boy.

"Yes you. The person who just flew in out of no where-"

"-and saved our butts! Thank you for that by the way but seriously dude. Who you be?" Star asked now getting into the man's face. He held his hands up as if to profess his innocence.

"Just a simple traveller journeying across the many dimensions, Was having a nap at the Lake of Dancing Lights and popped out only to find you kids, you looked like you could use a hand... or foot." He chuckled. All three watched the man closely. They were all attune to when people were lying or shady and even though they all looked for it it seemed this man was hiding nothing execpt...

"Your name?" Marco stated again. He didn't fully trust this man.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to say that haha" chuckled the stranger again.

"Well what is it?" Marco was loosing his patience.

"Name's Dox" Smiled the man.

"Dox who?"

"Dox A. Par, Weird name I know but the one i was born with so can't help that but just call me Dox. Nice to meet you... oddly suspicious kids?"

"Oh sorry about him he's just a bit of a worrier, My name is Princess Star Butterfly and i want to thank you for helping us with our lunch" She beamed at him. She had stopped screaming her name now at strangers and randomly hugging them. Her training to be a better Princess had led her to try to be more formal in every interaction ever so slightly.

"And the two beside me are Kelly and Marco, Marco's the one with the mole" She chuckled watching Marco blush quickly before turning to the man.

"Pleasure to meet you all and especially you my lady" He bowed towards Star respectfully before continuing. "Now I've just arrived in this fair dimension and i gotta tell you it's a long time I've been back to Mewni I was originally looking to head home for the first time in forever but my portal locked onto something here instead of my home dimension" He rubbed his chin confused.

"I've heard of that, if its a dimension usually travelled then sometimes portals will lock onto anything from that dimension if it's closer. What dimension were you trying to get into?" Kelly asked Dox.

"Earth" He replied to a group of confused faces.

* * *

 **A/N: And there it is :) Chapter 1. I hope you can see that the last chapter is what River, Moon and Glossaryck are watching in the crystal. The End of Marco Diaz? Thank you for reading and i hope you review and let me hear your thoughts. I'm sure you can all guess the clue within Dox's name and that will be made clearer soon. But who is this person who claimed to be from Earth and what does he have to do with Marco's future? I hope to release the next chapter soon :)**


	3. Why Things Are Taken?

**Flowers and Stars 2**

* * *

 **Why Things Get Taken?**

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **Brody: I'm glad you like it, there is gonna be a lot more sad before the end.**_

 _ **A Unimpressive name: Thank you :) Hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **SonicMax: No promises but it may not end out the way you think at this point.**_

 _ **Kozmos: Thank you very much for you comments glad you enjoyed the first part.**_

 _ **Unknown: No he's not related to any of the characters by blood.**_

 _ **Useful76: Pair o' ducks? I'm not sure if you got it and didn't wanna spoil it or didn't get it o.O and Nope :) not related and not another Marco :) Read and you will see.**_

* * *

"Earth?" They all repeated staring at Dox not knowing how to follow up.

"Yeah its sort of a small dimension that's usually not well known since it doesn't have magic." Dox tried to explain.

"That's not possible" Marco whispered to himself. His words were mainly unheard par one person. Kelly.

"How is that possible? You need dimensional scissors ✂ to travel through portals and I've only ever heard of one Earthling to have achieved that?" Kelly quizzed. Dox paused for a second and then smiled at the girl.

"Well as lovely as Heckapoo is she isn't exactly the easiest person to get Scissors from, plus you have to be recognised before your even offered a trial. I don't need to have scissors because i have.. Magic" he waved his right arm and the group watched as a black coloured portal appeared next to them. He waved his arm and closed it.

"So who is the Earthling that beat her game? They must be the one i locked onto?" He asked the group ignoring their looks of confusion.

Marco raised his hand without saying a word. Dox gave him a puzzled look and then smiled widely.

"Marco.. I see.." He quickly leant forward and touched the back of Marco's head. He sprung back in self defence and Dox was forced to dodge a sword from Kelly but wasn't as successful as a blast of magic struck him in the chest. He brushed off the sparkles and laughed loudly.

"Sorry i forgot about the personal space thing; after 2 years in the slime dimension you forget about that sorta thing. However, you are quite the ladies man Mr Diaz, to be travelling with two beautiful ladies and also carry the mark of Heckapoo, i have to wonder what you did to impress the girl so much." The other three hadn't lowered their guard and tried not to react to his comments. He looked at them and sighed.

"Oh come on i said sorry?" He looked down at his watch, he was behind schedule. "Look kids I'm on a tight schedule and i don't really have time for you to question my every action" his smile returned however it was clear that it wasn't genuine.

"What are you planning?" Marco spat at him. Apparently Dox had hit a sore spot with Marco.

"Why should i be planning anything?"

"You said you don't have time, you know more than your letting on about us clearly. You claim to be from earth but you wouldn't be able to use magic or even open portals if that was the case!" Marco gritted his teeth not moving from his position. He didn't know why but he felt the man in front of him would cause trouble.. The same kind of trouble as Ludo and Toffee.. Big trouble.

"Marco.. Marco.. Marco.. Is that how your mother raised you? To judge people on face value?" Marco's heart wavered a little untill Dox finished his statement. "Now i hope she doesn't do the same to Marco Jr."

Marco immediately leapt at him bringing down his fist. His hopes of a surprise attack were quickly dashed as Dox sidestepped his assault and kicked him away. Marco did a roll on the ground before rising back to his feet as he ran at the red haired stranger, he was in awe of how quickly Star and Kelly had followed his charge. Kelly had quickly lunged with her great sword swinging at a diagonal angle to avoid the same dodge Marco experienced. Dox, moving effortlessly, flipped sideways and used her sword as a foot hold to jump out of the way of Stars Narwhal blast. He landed back on the ground and met his palm to the fist Marco threw at him. He stopped the hooded boy in his tracks before swinging him into Kelly knocking them both to the ground.

Star began to circle him firing blast after blast of colourful magic at him. He danced around each blast as if he didn't even see them and then suddenly fell into the ground. He appeared from a portal behind Star and tripped her up. She went to use her hands to push against the ground hoping to send herself back to her feet but fell through a portal and landed on her fellow beaten friends.

"Ya know.. We don't have to do this? I never intended to fight you i just need you to know that. In regards to my plan Marco I'm here for you and the wand. I will be leaving with them both and won't be returning them for a while." His smile beamed down at the trio but was returned with anger.

Marco rose back up to his feet and ran at the stranger. He did a flying round house kick but was easily blocked. Before the man could stop him again he dropped and tried to trip up the person with his foot. Dox let the boy do it but quickly just rolled to his feet. Marco continued unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks when a chance rock behind him caused the red head to trip. Instead of striking him Marco pulled his scissors and turned to Star. He threw then at her.

"We can't beat him trust me. Take the scissors and get out of here" He turned back round to see the ground empty. Dread filled him as he turned to see Dox standing behind him scissors in hand.

"Good plan Marco, it takes tremendous strength to know when you cannot win. The ability to know that living to fight another day rather than fighting a losing battle is a remarkable quality. Kudos to ya" Dox was honestly impressed with the boy. It hadn't been what he had expected. By all accounts Marco of this time should still be rather rash but he was learning.

Before Marco could respond a sharp strike to the back of his head turned his world black. Star and Kelly watched as Marco fell through another portal followed by his scissors.

Dox almost didn't dodge what came next as Kelly ran at him having thrown her sword at him to distract him. She grabbed his top and threw him to the ground before pulling another blade down onto him. It missed slightly cutting his cheek. He fell through a portal followed by her only to end up standing with her in his arms. She kicked herself away from him before turning back to Star. She looked broken as if unsure what to do. _"On my own"_ Kelly reasoned as she picked back up her first sword dual wielding the pair.

She raised one sword above her head facing towards the ever smiling man her other sword she flipped in her hand so as she ran at the man and turned he was forced into action. He dodged left and right gaining speed as she picked up the pace. He could see drops appearing on the ground and looked up to her face to see these were not sweat but tears. The girls face was red with rage as she unleashed her fury on him. He didn't want to draw this out too long so raised his arms and stopped her swords. He gripped down onto them shattering them into many pieces. The girl didn't have long to be shocked as Dox head butted her forcing her unconscious. He picked Kelly up and threw her into a portal. Not part of his original plan but he remembered something important about her that he could work with.

Dox turned to meet Star, in the brief time he had taken his eyes off her she had dropped to the ground with tears streaming down her face. He recalled what he was told before **_"She is vulnerable still after losing her inner magic.. After almost losing everything.. At that time the smallest trigger could break her.. And you must break her"._** He sighed. Hurting children wasn't really his idea of a good time. He picked up the wand, threw it through a portal and sat down in front of her. He should really leave but he wanted to wait for something.

"You felt the rift energy? Are you sure?" Moon quizzed the blue man as they both flew over the walls of the kingdom heading towards the edge of the forest.

"Yes a small time ago i felt it as well as several portals opening in the same proximity. I messaged Heckapoo and she said no portals have been opened there. Whatever is doing it isn't using normal means. The only problem is that is in the same direction i saw Star running to earlier." His face filled of an unusual amount of worry.

"We need to hurry. Whatever this is.. It might hurt them and they aren't ready to face it."

"I thought you told me they were fine? Telling lies is not very becoming of a Queen, Moon."

 _ **"I didn't lie"**_ She hissed furiously at Glossaryck. "They have been fine but that's day to day. They are teenagers who have been forced to fight in two battles they shouldn't have had to. I had to as my parents were no more but i should have been there to stop the threats they faced. Not push it onto an innocent boy and my baby girl"

"I see.. Well i hope everything is okay as we're almost there."

The fight between the trio and Dox may have seemed simple and quick but the attacks that were used had scarred the land. Giant pieces of earth smashed into craters by Kelly's swings. Burn marks and glitter filled the rest as the magic from Star had decorated the land. Moon and Glossaryck winced as they saw the devastation. Their eyes soon fell onto Star and a stranger beside her.

"..gi..ck" Star whimpered to him.

"Pardon Princess I can't hear you"

"GIVE THEM BACK! GIVE THEM BACK TO ME! GIVE THEM BACK NOW!" She reached forward and pinned the man to the ground. She rained her fists down onto his face with all her strength. She stood up with bloody cut fists as she stared down at him.

"STAR!" She turned to see her mother and Glossaryck flying towards her. She turned back to see Dox standing as blood poured from his nose and cut lip. He went to speak but then paused. He waved his hands over his face and like magic it was restored. He did the same over her hands and she was fine.

"Give the-"

"I **can't** and **won't** Princess. I'm Sorry"

She went to grab him again only to have him disappear again. Moon ran forward and wrapped her arms around Star. She pushed her mother off and scanned for the man but he was gone.

"Star what happened?" Moon brushed the hair out of Star's face only to see tears flowing down her face.

"Where is the wand Princess?" Glossaryck asked tonelessly. Moon looked up in horror at the question before holding Star by her shoulders and meeting her eyes.

"Star.. **What happened**?"

"He took them. He took the wand he took Kelly and he.. He took Marco" was all Star managed to say before burying her head in her mothers chest crying her heart out. Moon looked up at Glossaryck both sharing the same face of dread.

* * *

Marco had gotten used to being kidnapped. He'd been there and done that the best of times. He and Star had plenty of enemies after all. He had woken up in dark dungeons and haunted houses. Glass cages and grass mazes. So many adventures he never told the rest about but he and Star had faced a lot. He even got mannapped a few times in Hpoo's dimension. He got himself out of every situation. However, in all his times of being kidnapped he had never woken up on a comfortable bed with a warm meal beside him. He had shot up. It wasn't a cage, a cell or every very prisoner like. He ran to the door and it opened easily. It was a long dark corridor leading down to a lit room. He scanned the room he was in and saw a sword on the wall. He took it before moving stealthy down the hall. He burst into the room in front of him with the sword draw. He let his eyes readjust to the light before locking eyes with his kidnapper. Dox sat in a chair facing the boy sipping a cup of tea. The wand was by his side on a table along with Marco's Scissors next to them.

Marco scanned the room. A mix of treasures and weapons decorated the walls. A grand fireplace was behind Dox as he continued to sip his tea. Marco wanted nothing more than to run at the man and slice him in two but chose to fight with his mind. He put the sword on a side before walking up to Dox and taking the seat opposite him.

"Talk" Marco demanded. He had tried to sound firm and strong. Dox took one more sip of his tea before placing it back onto a saucer and making it disappear with a wave of his hand.

"Hello Marco"

"Hello?"

"Are you feeling well? I hope i didn't strike you too hard?" Dox replied with all the politeness one could muster.

"I'm fine." Marco replied coldly.

"Wonderful I mean I'm glad your rested but sleeping for 16 Hours was really pushing it." Chuckled Dox.

" **16 HOURS!** What happened to Star and Kelly! **WHERE ARE THEY!?** " He managed to remain in his chair but his fists were so tight in anger that he had started to cut into them with his nails.

"Yes 16 hours, Miss Kelly is fine she awoke a while before you. After relinquishing her of all her many weapons and finally talking to her she calmed down and returned to her room. I believe she checked on you and made you a meal in case you were hungry when you awoke. The Princess, last time i saw her anyway, was in the arms of her mother safe although not sound and also with her magic guide." Dox explained carefully so Marco didn't get any more angry than he already was.

Marco thought of everything he was told. _"Kelly's here? And she isn't trying to fight him meaning either he did something to her or there's something else i don't know.. She cooked that meal? I wish i had eaten some now and Stars safe. Magic guide? Must mean Glossaryck... Why is **he** back?" _All these thoughts raced round his mind before he was interrupted by his red headed kidnapper.

"I'm open to questions if you have any? I'll try to answer the ones i can?" Marco stared at him as he spoke. There was some apprehension visible when he said it, almost like he didn't want to say it.

"Why?"

"Why _what_?"

"Why did you kidnap us?"

Dox sighed, " _Straight to the point huh?"_ Dox thought of how best to answer the boy's question. "I guess i can answer that but before i can i need to tell you a bit about myself." He looked at Marco who didn't move so he took his silence as permission to continue.

"As i have stated my name is Dox A. Par, I am a human from the Earth dimension however from a different period in time. A year and one day to be exact. As a baby I had been abandoned by my parents dumped into a bin and left to die. I would have done so as well if not for my adopted father. He found me in that bin almost like he was looking for me. He took me to a dimension where time flows differently but unlike your time in Heckapoo's dimension the timed stayed with me. 1 day in our time was 21 years in that dimension. A day had passed and i had lived my life. In them 21 years my father taught me the ways of magic and might. How to fight like a warrior from any dimension. How to bend space and time to my whim and control the magics of the universe. My hair turned red as did my eyes thanks to being so exposed to pure magic. My father however didn't do this out of kindness nor love he did this out of purpose. You see, he needed someone to right a wrong that had happened in the world and he picked me. An insignificant. A blimp on the cosmos. An existence so small and meaningless i couldn't be detected by the Magical High Commission when i returned to this time at the same time as him. I returned because exactly 1 year from now Marco Diaz. You die." Dox finished swiftly before waving his hands again and making a set of tea cups appear. He placed one beside Marco and waited as he sipped on his.

"Wait.. What?" Marco managed to ask as this new information blew away all his anger and left him confused.

"Hmm was that not simple enough? I'm from the future and I've come back to save your life before you die 1 year from now? Simple enough?" Dox quizzed again. He hadn't really spent time with other people other than his father and a few people who could make a difference to his cause. He wasn't sure how much to say to the teenager.

"I die?"

"Yep"

"How?" Marco's voice was quiet as he asked the question.

"I'll show you" Dox waved his hands and a small crystal ball fell into Marco's lap. He looked down at the crystal to see himself standing at a balcony. Dox stood up and walked back through the corridor. He didn't want to see the boy watch it after seeing Kelly do so.

* * *

 _"This can't be true"_

 _"It is"_

 _"YOUR LYING!" She screamed at him. She rocked in her chair trying to free herself from the many ropes and chains that bound her. Dox had tried talking to her calmly but after spending a whole hour confiscating her weapons he grew bored. He had just tied her up and gagged her till she was willing to listen. He regretted removing the gag now as she screamed insult after insult at him._

 _"I am not Kelly, I am telling you the truth. I am from a future where Marco has already died. I came back here because of it"_

 _"And what are you here to do exactly?" She spat at him._

 _"Save him. That's my purpose to save the life of Marco Diaz"_

 _"What makes you so special?!" She kept tugging at the ropes before stopping when she saw the hurt look on his face._

 _"What?" She asked again._

 _"What did you say?"_

 _"I said what makes you so special?"_

 _"Nothing" Dox said loudly he leant forward and whispered something in Kelly's ear. Her mouth dropped in shocked before closing it and releasing the strain she was making on the ropes. He waved his hand and removed them all allowing her to get up. He gave her back all her weapons which she slid into her hair. She looked at him with a pained expression._

 _"Do you have a kitchen.. I want to make Marco something to eat?" She couldn't look at him._

 _"Down the hall 4th door on your left"_

 _"Thanks.. And Dox?" She waited but it was a few minutes before he replied with a weak "Yes?"._

 _"I'm sorry" And with that she left the room her aqua hair waving as she span. He didn't blame her. Aside from the fact he had kidnapped her and took her some place unknown she was dealing with the knowledge the guy she had started to fall for was going to die. Dox sighed as he realised he forgot to tell her something. The reason he took her too._

* * *

He returned to Marco to find the boy re-watching the clip in horror. He had left enough time for the clip to loop at least 5 times but he was paused at the moment that Star stabs him from behind. Her words ringing out on a loop _"Was it worth it?"._ Dox cringed slightly remembering how she had cried when he had taken the boy.

"Marco.. Are you ready to talk?" Dox asked he looked at the tea beside the boy realising it was now probably cold he waved his hand and made a fresh brew appear.

"What causes this?" Marco's voice had become more quiet and strained. Tears were visible on his cheeks and his eyes had become puffy.

"I don't know" Dox admitted. Marco's face left the crystal to meet with his.

"You don't know? How can you not know?"

"The future.. The future i came from, where you die, was never meant to be possible. It just shouldn't exist. No matter what timeline, no matter what happens one fact is certain. Marco Diaz does not die 1 year from now. But you did? And that's what the problem is really. You aren't suppose to die."

"Why? I'm just some boy from Earth what makes me so special?" He stared at Dox as a big smile spread over his face.

"Everything Mr Diaz. Everything. You may not believe it but right now you are the most important person alive. You are the very core to our life and everything around it. What you are to do in the future will shape the whole of our existence for millennia to come" Dox's smile never faded.

"But I'm just me? Marco Diaz. The safe kid? A loser from Earth who chased after his best friend. Why am I so special?" Marco was being to get stressed. His hands pulled at his brown hair as he began to hyperventilate. Dox leant forward and put his hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Why not? You really do seem to underestimate yourself. You are Marco Diaz the first person on earth to earn Dimensional Scissors. The first man of Earth to step into the multi-dimensional spotlight and represent our planet. You are a warrior who fought against an army of monsters and an immortal lizard. You led a resistance against the oppressive rule of both Ludo and his forces. You became a beacon of hope for Princess' everywhere sparking them into being themselves **_'It's not criminal, to be an individual'_**. Wise words Mr Diaz. You have saved countless lives of Monsters and Mewman's alike bridging for peace between them. The tales of your exploits in Heckapoo's dimension are still being told generations later of Marco the Red Knight, Dragon Tamer. You rose to the rank of squire with the respect of the royalty of not just Mewni but many kingdoms. You may not realise this but many nobles of this dimension and also others write to Queen Moon daily in hopes of being your official backer and gain ties not to Mewni and Star but to **you** because they see a bright future for you. You are Marco Diaz the Red Knight, Squire to Star Butterfly. Best friend of Prince Tom and the hope of the future. Stop downplaying your own hype. Even right now their are at least 15 dimensions up in arms searching for you. Peace treaties are being signed with decades old grudges being put aside so that nothing will stop you being returned safely." Dox's smile was bigger than ever. All 21 years of his life he was told the tales of Marco and for Dox. Marco was his Hero. He would do anything to save him.

Marco once again was speechless. If someone he loved had told him these words he might have brushed them off thinking of them as nothing more than empty biased praise but the stranger in front of him. He had described in many words all the thing's that Marco had done. He thought back to all the adventures, all the fights and every moment of his life so far. Yeah most of it flashed past with bullies and in security but the last few years had been a blur of amazing and beautiful memories. He looked at the man in front of him and thought that he had somewhat of a glint in his eyes.

"You are **Marco Diaz** and you are **important** ". Dox repeated.

"He's not wrong Marco" Both men turned to see Kelly standing in the door way. She walked over to Marco before holding him tightly in her arms. She felt him break down into tears being overwhelmed with emotion. She could sense his feelings. Sadness, Worry, Fear, Anxiety and many more dark emotions she had sensed on him before at the sunrise. But now.. There was Pride, Humility, Hope and Joy. She held him tighter as she felt his hands tighten on the back of his jumper. She decided that day at the Sunrise that she would protect him. She promised herself again in that moment that she would protect him. _Her Marco._

* * *

 ** _A/N: And so another chapter ends :) I would like to thank everyone who reviewed i hope you enjoyed this chapter and it answered the questions you may have had. Writing the next chapter now so hopefully put it up either tomorrow or the following day. If you have any questions just PM me and i'll answer them :) Thank you again._**


	4. What Truths Are Left?

**Flowers and Stars 3**

 **What Truths Are Left?**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for the people who have reviewed so far** **and I hope you all enjoy this following chapter too.**

 **Useful76: Oh that's good XD confused me there. There is currently a lot going on but it'll start all moving together soon and hope this clears up some mystery.**

 **SonicMax: I've PM'd you if you want me to clear anything up if not hope you enjoy the chapter. It might be the understanding you were waiting for :)**

 **LawKaynn: It got lost? Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed it so far :) the gimmick will stick around but it clears up in this Chapter for the Characters sake. I wont confirm or deny but strongly potentially it will end up that way.**

 **Mr Black Cat: Thank you :) I want it to have a sort of strange vibe, like the cause of Marco's death won't be clear till near the end. I'm a big fan of both but there is a lot more stories with one than the other so I'm going to focus more on the latter. Though like mentioned in the first chapter there are plenty of futures where they end up together and plenty where the opposite is true.**

* * *

Silence had fallen in the moments after Dox's disappearance. Aside from the wind all that could be heard were the defeated sobs of Princess Star Butterfly. Her body had turned limp as she leant on her mother. Moon cradled her gently fearing that too much could break the girl further. She stroked her daughters golden blonde hair softly as she tried to find the right words to say.

"We should head back to the castle. Staying here won't solve anything my Queen." Moon looked up to find Glossaryck hovering over them both. He was right, sitting there wasn't going to save anyone. She slid her arm under Star's legs and let her head rest on her lifting her up. Glossaryck had opened a portal which led back to the castle, Star's room to be precise. She laid Star gently down before watching the blue man tap her on the head sending her into a deep sleep.

"Is that going to help her?"

"It may or it may just delay the inevitable. Either way we need to move." Moon nodded at the comment before the two stepped back into a portal and arrived at the Magical High Commission. Usually the two would respect the rules of this place but now was not the time. They walked through the magic detectors ignoring the sirens that blared and when someone foolish enough not to recognise the anger on their faces tried to stop them he was blasted through several walls. No one else tried.

When they entered the room they were greeted by the usual, Heckapoo, Rhombulus and Omnitraxius Prime. Additionally to the usual were King River and Prince Tom. Glossaryck raised an eyebrow when he saw the prince.

"The young Lucitor?"

"Glossaryck I won't hear any complaints about Tom's joining of the High Commission. With You and... Gone it has been hard around here and Tom has proven himself countless times. He is welcome here as a colleague and a friend." Tom smiled at the words Moon defended him with and was happy when she returned his smile with her own.

"Understood my Queen i was just worried about how he would take the news that Star is distraught, the wand is missing and the boy we vowed to protect from his nearing death is now missing along with their little green friend" He managed to say while trying to pick something from his teeth. His words rendered the room silent as horror flashed on Moon's face.

 **"WHAT!?"** Yelled both Tom and Heckapoo in union.

"Star-Marco is **what?!"** They turned to Moon demanding answers.

"What do you mean Marco is missing and nearing death? Answer me now!" Heckapoo slammed her fist on the table cracking it in too. Tom flinched at her manner but also wanted answers.

"Queen Moon what's happened?" He asked trying to hold back how he felt. Moon sighed before slouching into a seat with her head in her hands. She slid the familiar viewing crystal onto the table.

"It all started last week-"

She told them everything from the future versions of Glossaryck and Heckapoo to the crystal of Marco's Demise. She told them of the rift energy and the desire to save Marco. How they rushed to meet Star only to find a broken little girl with no wand and no friends beside her. They used Glossaryck's magic to show the memories of himself, Moon and Star to show the story of the Earthling known as...

"...Dox" whispered Heckapoo. Everyone turned to look at her confused.

"You know this man?" River asked the demi-god.

"Yes.. _But it can't be.. How is it possible.."_ She seemed to be asking herself these questions much to the annoyance of Moon and the others.

"How do you know him? Tell us?" It was her turn to slam the table although she didn't crack it, she destroyed it.

"He turned up in my dimension sometime with what would be last week in your time..."

* * *

 _/flashback/_

 _Heckapoo sat back on her couch bored out of her mind. After the incident with Star's portal jumping and Meteora she hadn't had much to do. Which when your dimension runs two years to the minute was a long time to be bored. She had made back up with her Muscles after the trouble defending Mewni but he was reluctant to go on adventures saying he had to be there for Star._

 _It was always about Star with him. She admired the fact really that he was so committed to being there for her just she couldn't help but feel there was more to it but what did she know she was just a all powerful forger of Scissors. She looked through the list of possible trial takers and was disappointed. No one in her list was anything special. She was about to burn it when something odd happened. Suddenly a name was added to the bottom. A name she had never heard._

 _Dox A. Par. She looked at it confused. The list was magical and would sort applicants for her but it had never added a name that way before. They'd appear slowly as their deeds added up until they were good enough to take the trial. However, his name, this 'Dox', had just appeared on the list in the boldest font she had ever scene. She immediately stood up and cut a portal. This could be fun._

 _Dox fell through the red portal that appeared beneath his feet with none of the grace the him that fought the teenager trio had. He crashed loudly landing on his ass in front of the goddess. He took one look at her then sighed. He stood up brushed off the dirt from his clothes and bowed to her._

 _"Greeting Mr Par. I am Heckapoo, Forger of Dimensional Scissors and i have chosen you to take my trial. If you succeed you will earn yourself a pair and your name will go down in history" She boasted with a confident smile._

 _"Pass" Her eyes flew wide before her face was filled with anger._

 _"Pass? What do you mean pass? You must not know who i am!"_

 _"You are Heckapoo, Forger of Dimensional Scissors, i listened to your intro lady and ya know I'm good. I don't need some magical stationary but thank you anyhow I'll be on my way now tah tah" Dox waved to the stunned woman before opening a portal himself and disappearing through it. She stared in disbelief as the black portal faded. Fury filled her as she ripped open multiple portals and watched as Dox fell from one into another until he landed at her feet._

 _"Well I must say that is plain rude." Dox mumbled from the dirt. She quickly grabbed his hands and bound then before throwing him onto the sofa._

 _"You **will** show me the respect i deserve and tell me how you are able to make portals! Who are you!" The flame 🔥 on her head was raging high as it turned the ceiling black. Dox gulped before turning to the girl and smiled._

 _She wacked him on the back of the head._

 _"Ouch lady that hurts what's wrong with you?"_

 _She wacked him again. Same place._

 _" **Oi** crazy lady stop hitting me!"_

 _And again._

 _"You know what i don't need to deal with this." Dox proclaimed furiously. He twisted his bound hand and fell into the sofa through a portal. Unfortunately Heckapoo quickly opened another above it so he ended up falling continuously until he crashed onto the floor looking very pale and very sick._

 _"Ready now?" She asked with a dark grin._

 _"Yes Milady". She picked him back up and put him upright on the sofa. She also let him free of the rope figuring by now he wouldn't try to run._

 _"Are you going to answer my question?"_

 _"Yes" he answered with a smile._

 _"Go on then!" Heckapoo was slowly losing patience._

 _"I just did"_

 _"Did what?"_

 _"Answer your question"_

 _"What question?"_

 _"Are you going to answer my question?" Dox repeated in a mocking voice. For his troubles he was rewarded with 3 slaps to the back of the head._

 _"Ouch seriously cut that out it really hurts! You some sort of sadist lady?" Again another slap._

 _"Look i can keep this up all day Dox-uche or you can answer my questions" She was enjoying herself with the guy. She hadn't had anyone to play with in a while and although she did need answers she could afford to let this drag out._

 _"Oh i see what you did there Dox and Douche together very clever. Okay if you promise to stop slapping me?"_

 _"I'll try?"_

 _"Good enough for me i guess."_

/End of Flashback/

* * *

Heckapoo stopped telling her story to look up at the rest of the MHC who were giving her weird looks.

"This isn't headed anywhere... Risqué is it Heckapoo?" Moon asked concerned. Heckapoo's face flushed red in embarrassment.

"No! Why would you think that!?"

"Because your doing that thing with the guys you like. The playing with them and hitting them thing" Moon cringed at the thought.

"Does that mean she likes me to-"

" **RHOMBULUS GO SIT IN THE CORNER!** " Heckapoo yelled at him. He got up moaning and went to his corner whingeing about how it wasn't fair.

"No Moon it doesn't get 'Risqué'. Do you want me to tell the story or not?"

"Please continue"

"So he told me that he was from Earth and had been adopted by a magician in Mewni as a child. He had trained in magic and other stuff in another dimension where he also learnt how to stabilise his own portals without the use of my Scissors. He showed me the magic to do it and its all solid. It's ingenious the magic he uses for portals is compatible with my own and may even be able to gain entrance to new dimensions. After this he stayed with me for what was about 10 minutes".

"Our time or yours?"

"Your time"

"He lived with you for **20 Years**!? What were you doing!?"

Heckapoo chuckled laughing at their reaction. 20 years.. 10 minutes... It felt the same to her.

"For the first few years he was sort of my unwilling guest. I needed his help to work out how to combine the portal magic and also to keep an eye on him. With his magic around the 5th year i developed these" She held up a pair of Black Scissors. "These babies are special with these any portal made is untraceable i call them Stealth Ebony. He thought the name was stupid. The next 5 years we were working. I took him along since he was useful and i guess at this point we were good friends. He helped me further my research and i taught him how to portal like a BOSS. We had some good times. We dated for a few of the next ten years even talked about marriage but i could see how much he'd aged it wasn't meant to be. Plus i knew he was holding back on something. He had something on his mind all the time. The last two years i decided to help him with some of his research. It was making a small pocket dimension that blocked out all interference from the outside. It ended up like a house where you could open a portal to the door but without the right key or being let inside you couldn't get in. It was great. We finished it and celebrated. He gave me one key and shortly after he left. Never thought I'd see him again till i saw your memory." She looked confused and hurt.

"So let me get this straight. The guy that attacked my daughter and her friends is your ex boyfriend that you helped create an untraceable unreachable hiding place?" Moon asked in a monotone. The room had fallen silent as Heckapoo described her time with Dox. All of them aware of how fondly she spoke of him and how hurt it seemed to make her that he'd do this.

"Yes.. But.. But i have a key! It's not unreachable!"

"Then use it my dear" Heckapoo looked up to see Glossaryck staring down at her. She huffed at his demand but stood up anyway. She opened a black portal and slid the key into the middle before turning it. She stood back waiting for it to turn red and let her through but instead it turned into a mirror.

"Hey is this on?" Came a voice tapping the mirror from the other side.

"Please record your message"

"Oh it is on, wonderful." Everyone looked into the mirror to see the red headed man they had been talking about sitting in his chair with some tea.

"Hey Milady, how are you? Rhetorical question don't answer that this is a recording and if your listening to this i imagine your either confused or pissed off but anyway. I'm sure your in there with the rest of the commission so ill say my hello's too. Hello Queen Moon, King River, Prince Tom, Omni, Glossaryck and you too Rhom sitting in the corner like always." He chuckled before continuing. "Now by the time you watch this I would have already taken Marco Diaz and the Butterfly Wand. With its power and the boys potential i will be unstoppable and no one there will be able to do a thing about it. Screw the Queen of Darkness or some dumb lizard bird. I will be the ruler of all dimensions. Hahahahaahaaha but on another note i know you said that things weren't working out but if you wanna give it another go after this whole thing blows over call me" Dox pressed onto the screen and the image cut out leaving the High Commission speechless.

* * *

"So let me get this straight." Marco pinched the bridges of his nose as he processed the last of the information. "You want to save me so to do so you kidnapped me, stole the royal wand and then basically declared war on the Magical High Commission pretending that your some massive evil that will take over the universe?!" He looked up from his books to see Dox looking back as if nothing was wrong.

"Yeah? I mean they're never gonna find us but doesn't hurt to look?"

2 months had passed since the day they were kidnapped. Dox had carried on explaining things to them that although they weren't sure what happened to cause his death whatever it was started 6 weeks before he died. Before that time came Dox was going to teach Marco everything he could from martial arts to magic... Is what he said but for the last 2 months all Marco had done was study. The history of Mewni. The history of Dimensions. The first portal. The fables of dark dimensions. Magic theory. War tactics for dummies. He felt like his brain was going to explode as he sat in the study. Kelly on the other hand had been training in every weapon imaginable. She had cut her hair short so it came up to her shoulders and taken to only wearing shorts, her boots and a long jumper giving the illusion that she wasn't even wearing the shorts, which distracted Marco to no end. Dox had taught her how to forge and enchant weapons and Marco watched as her slashes of her swords turned into waves of fire and ice across the room. Without portal hopping Kelly could now best Dox in every 5th fight which wasn't enough for either of them.

Dox had decided to tell Marco a bit about the comings and goings of the outside world.

"So i sent a letter to your parents promising that you'd be safe just that id be borrowing you for a bit and apologised that you'd miss the birth of your little brother. I asked them to record everything." Marco groaned loudly over his book. "Mewni has established peace talks with the monsters forefronted by the Princess and a buff looking frog dude-"

"Wait there are peace talks with Monsters going on?" Marco put down his book and leaned over the table his interest fully lost in his studies.

"Yeah apparently its being done in your name. Since conventional methods didn't work to find you Star is trying the unconventional. She persuaded enough nobles to establish the talks and it will start in i believe 3 months time. There's a lot of red tape to cut through to get it that soon trust me. The MHC is looking for us, I'm being hunted by all the bounty hunters in all the dimensions as one of the biggest criminals of all time. It's actually rather amusing."

"Only you could find being the universes most hated person something to smile about" Marco sighed. Over the 2 months be had grown close enough to the fellow human to call him a friend. Or at least an acquaintance.

"Oh Marco it is remarkably funny. I am already a bigger threat to the universe than Eclipsa ever was apparently. Though i think that's cause they're looking for you really. On the subject of Eclipsa she managed to convince them to release her husband and the two are living peacefully raising their daughter the right way. They are under the protection of the Butterfly family and are having all the bad press revoked. I mean she did save the day and after a while she did return the wand to Star saying it wasn't worth her time. I frankly find her to be quite the lady"

 _"You would!"_ Marco thought to himself.

"Tom has stayed by her side by the way and he alone has led expedition after expedition into uncharted dimensions to find you to no luck. The work he has done at establishing an alliance of demons across the dimensions is great too. Heckapoo keeps trying to break in here i mean i went to see her last month to see if she had thought about a second chance but ya know. You took the dagger from my back after i came back here. She didn't tell the MHC about it i don't think." He chuckled before rubbing his back where she stabbed him.

"So what's the plan? Am i meant to sit here studying forever while my friends tear apart the world looking for me?"

"I told you Marco before i can teach you the rest you need to increase your base knowledge. The plan is 2 months studying, 4 months combat training, 4 Months magic training and then we'll see about giving you back to your friends."

"You make it sound easy?"

"Oh well it won't be. I mean most of it we'll rush through maybe have a day trip adventure here and there barely anything worth writing home about but ill cover the important things. Whatever it is out there that is capable of distorting the timeline and leading to your death you'll be ready. As will your friends."

"Is that why you made it seem like your the big bad guy? So they'd be ready?"

"In a way yes. In the short time since I've taken action the universe is more united than it has ever been. By the way your friend Janna sent a letter asking how you were you should write a reply"

"How did she even post it here? We're in a pocket dimension?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Dox shrugged sipping his tea.

"So are you going to tell me why you took Kelly and the Wand?" Marco turned serious catching Dox off guard.

"Always to the point with you. You are no fun. I'll explain the wand first. It's not ready to be used properly yet. After being destroyed and repaired and whatever happened with the lizard man. It needed time to return to full power. That wand since the day it was forged has been losing power as the power in the Butterfly blood faded. Star, like Eclipsa were unusually full of raw power. More than the wand could let them use. They found out they were stronger in their Butterfly forms but both were not complete. By taking the wand and letting it heal here where pure magic is stronger then when its returned Star will have access to the true power of the Butterfly family."

"And Kelly?"

"You might of got lonely?"

"I'm serious Dox none of your side stepping... I swear are you related to Glossaryck or something as your so similar with that" Dox chuckled loudly at his comments before continuing.

"Kelly died before you."

"What?"

"In my timeline i looked back and saw that she is meant to die 2 months from now. The cause unknown much like yours. I figured save the girl and we're one step closer to saving you. Plus i know how you feel about her."

"Yeah she's my friend! And thank you".

"Sure that's all and its okay. She deserved to live."

"Have you told her yet about it? And couldn't me and her just stay here till the time passes?" Marco questioned hopefully.

"No i haven't told her. I feel like she wouldn't have taken the news well after hearing if your situation. And sure you can, but whatever happens to you could happen to Star or to Tom or to anyone else you care about? Personally that's not my agenda so I would be okay with it but you i feel might not." Dox coldly added at the end.

" **OF COURSE I WOULDN'T!** How are you okay with that?! People dying in my place?! I should head back now! And its been 2 months since then you could have told her!" Marco slammed his fists onto the books causing some to scatter onto the floor.

Dox looked up from his tea with apprehension. He still wasn't sure how much he could tell him without leading to a negative result. The future was certain while that day hadn't and until then he was not taking any chances.

"I'm okay with it Mr Diaz because I'm only here to protect you and if you head back no it would solve nothing. As long as you are both in the right place the day before your cause of death, whatever it is, occurred we can fight it without damaging any others in the process and I'm not sure about you but telling people they are going to die is not the easiest conversation to start with a person who you knocked unconscious and kidnapped." Marco paused to take in what he said and then smiled.

"You said your only here for me but you saved Kelly? That's contradictory Dox."

Dox chuckled before placing down his tea. "Do you think i don't see what your aiming for with this? You want me to save everyone Marco all your little friends but here's the kicker. I'm no hero. That's your job kiddo."

Marco rose to object to the statement but was intterupted by the door slamming. Kelly had walked in and was giving Dox a look of disgust.

"Miss Kelly, Do you disagree with me?" He asked challengingly. She sat next to Marco calmly before staring at Dox.

"Well?" Dox quizzed.

Kelly suddenly flipped the table sending all the books crashing around the room. Marco leapt back in shock as after the mass of paper had settled he saw Kelly pinning Dox to the floor with a sword pressed to his neck and a black box in her other hand.

Dox stared at her and then at the box before laughing loudly. He couldn't believe it.

"You amaze me Miss Kelly. To not only find out how to block my portals but to forge the item necessary that is incredible. Is this what you've been spending your time doing? Is the trust between us really that small?" He went to laugh again only to be head butted by the girl.

"Kelly!?" Marco cried at her unsure what to do but she ignored him.

 **"Stop laughing you freak! Stop joking and being so cheerful! I overheard you too just now i know I'm going to die like Marco is. I don't care to be honest. Yes I made this box but not because i don't trust you but to stop you running from this. Tell Marco the end of the truth."** She pushed her sword against his skin nipping it so blood fell to the floor.

"Now now Kelly i don't think that's a good idea" Dox's tone darkened as he glared at the girl.

"What truth? What are you hiding?" Marco was only getting more confused.

"Tell him Dox or I will." Kelly waited for the man to talk but he only silently stared back. His face was full of sadness and his eyes begged her not to.

"Kelly tell me what he's hiding" Marco's voice came from the side. In the place he was laying Dox couldn't see him. He could fight his way out after all he didn't depend on the portals but doing so would ruin the relationship he'd made over the next too months. The truth wasn't meant to be known to Marco till after he was safe. Dox was going to leave a letter with Heckapoo explaining the truth to them all.

"If you live Marco, Dox dies." Kelly's voice was cold and stoic lacking emotion as she let slip the final fore sight of death between them.

"How and Why?" Marco's voice mirrored her tone.

"He told us how. Marco because you die his adopted Dad goes and finds a baby who would have died to raise into the guy before us. The guy that can save your life but what happens if you don't die? The Dad won't need Dox to save you so will never go looking for you. The moment you live Dox's existence becomes impossible since he would never be saved. His name isn't Dox A. Par its the other way round. He's Paradox. He can't live while you survive but he lives to make you survive. That's why he keeps saying he isn't a hero and he is nothing because really he was chosen because by saving you and righting the timeline all he does is put the nail in his coffin. A necessary evil exactly." Dox couldn't see her face because her head was hung low letting her hair hide her eyes but the tears that splashed on him let him know that the girl was crying. Marco picked Kelly up off him before lifting Dox to his feet. The moment he was standing Marco pulled back his fist and punched Dox square in the face sending him into a book shelf. He didn't resist. The boy needed this.

"What is wrong with you! **WHY WOULD YOU DIE FOR ME!"** Marco yelled at him. He was shaking with anger. Kelly's hand slid into his and she squeezed letting him know she was with him. He breathed out letting himself calm down and waited for the bruised man to answer.

Dox picked himself up pushing off of the book shelf to help himself.

"Nice right hook Mar-"

 **"No!** No jokes! No stupid remarks! Answer me now! Or we leave!" He pulled his scissors out of his pocket. Dox had given him a scabbard for them full of black rift energy that helped create Heckapoo's stealth scissors it meant as long as Marco placed his scissors in the scabbard before he opened a portal the next portal wouldn't be traceable. He cut open a portal with a loud rip and stared at a worried Dox.

"Okay okay.. Just put the scissors away." Marco complied but never put them back in his pocket.

"Why would i die for you? Dumb question really... I'm not meant to be here Marco.. I'm destined to die as a baby abandoned by the people who should have loved me left alone and cold until my heart dies out. I was never meant to know warmth or love. What it felt like to laugh or joke. How good food tastes or anything like that. My life ended at 1 day old. But thanks to you i got to live Marco. I spent 21 years growing up with my Dad i may have not met many people but i saw the wonders of the world and i experienced them. I even spent 20 more years in Heckapoo's dimension. 42 years Marco. When the time comes i will have lived 42 years. In terms of life expectancy its not long but for a person who was meant to live a day its eternity. I live for you Marco Diaz." Dox tried his hardest to smile but the strain showed clearly on his face.

Marco thought about it. He wanted to hit him again. To tell him to try to live and not to be stupid but he could tell. He knew him well enough to. Dox didn't intend to live more than 10 months more. Whereas all of Marco's time was spent planning for after that day Dox's plans ended then. He grimaced as he thought of the last question he had.

"Who is your 'Dad' Dox? Who sent you?" He struggled to say the words even pausing half way through but with another squeeze of support from Kelly he asked his question. Dox wiped a bit of blood from his mouth, Marco's punch had cut his lip. He smiled at Marco's train of thought he had grown so much smarter and more aware in the last two months and was truly ready for the next stage of his training. Dox waved hands and with a gust of wind that made both teenagers close their eyes he rest the room. He sat down with his tea and met their gaze.

"Glossaryck" was the only word Dox said.

* * *

 **A/N: It might seem like a lot was revealed to Marco and Kelly from Dox but it's to help them with what is to come. As Dox said a lot of the training time will fly by so it'll mainly be time skips focusing on the important times or times when things happened with the occasionally fun side chapter. I didn't want to keep hiding Dox's identity from the others since it might seem odd but aside from these two and maybe Glossaryck the true meaning of his name won't become clear to them for a while leading to his continued reign as the worst criminal around. I added the bit with Eclipsa returning the wand realising that technically Star gave it to her. X'D trying to keep it so it carries on the from the end of season 3. Thank you again if you read and message or review with any questions and I'll get back to you.**


	5. Witch Of The Toxic Night

**Flowers and Stars 4**

 **Witch Of The Toxic Night**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you again to all who have read so far :) Hope you continue to enjoy.**

 **Mr Black Cat: Yup it's Daddy Glossaryck, this chapter explores their relationship a little more.**

 **LawKaynn: I'm glad that it's finally clear :3 i tried to explain why he got the name more in the last chapter but for the rest of the characters as i've said it'll remain an ongoing thing.**

* * *

"Glossaryck is your adopted father? Who sent you back in time to save me?" Marco wasn't sure what he had been expecting but that wasn't it.

"Yeah Dad always told me great things about you"

"Glossaryck?" Marco repeated.

"Yes Glossaryck"

"As in the annoying blue dude with the crystal?" Kelly asked equally confused.

" **Yes!** What aren't you understanding?" Dox huffed out.

"Well for one, I cant stand him and I'm pretty sure the feelings mutual? For two, he told me himself once that you should never mess with time and that its one of the oldest rules. He would never break it for me!" Marco reasoned. Dox being from the future could be true, his coming death also possible but Glossaryck being the one who wanted to save him.. No way.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you but yeah Glossaryck was the one who sent me." Dox watched them both remain speechless for a moment before Kelly asked a somewhat weird question.

"What was he like as a Dad? Like what was your life with him like?" Marco turned to meet her gaze confused as the words struck his ears but from the moment they did. He wanted to know too.

"Well i can't say much about why he would do it as he always said that what bonded you was between you two. But as a Dad he was pretty great. Until i was 14 he let me lead a normal life. I went to school, played with the other few children in my dimension and grew up. We did normal stuff like hunting cloud beasts and playing dodge the sword. He once took me to this place where everything was pudding. We ate until our trousers were tight and our stomachs hurt. It was great." Unnoticed by Dox Marco mouthed a question to Kelly **_"He wore trousers?!"_** To which she shrugged before turning to listen in.

"I mean id heard all about you all in fairy tales my Dad use to tell me. Your adventures. The tales of Sir Marco the Red Knight who travelled through time and space to find his Magic Warrior Princess Star. There was even a TV show! I really liked it. On my 14th birthday 🎂 he told me the truth. That it was all real and that those tv shows and stories were based of memory crystals. You were my hero and so when he told me I was meant to save you I was so happy. I mean he told me i was adopted but that was obvious I don't know what genie woman look like but If they're the same size as Dad there is no way one of them popped me out magic or not. He told me about my fate and what the adventure would require of me and then asked if i was willing to learn and fight to be the man who would fix the wrong in the timeline."

"It was a choice? You chose this?" Dox looked up to see Marco's concerned face.

"Yes Marco i did. I made the choice to do this informed of all the risks. If not Dad was going to look after me till i was of age, give me an inheritance and send me to wherever i wanted. It was a pretty sweet deal but i wanted to save you." Dox waved his hand and all the books flew back onto the shelves.

"Anyway i think its about time you begin your combat training. We have two months till our first challenge. Saving Miss Kelly." Marco and Kelly nodded in response. It was time.

* * *

Star Butterfly sank back into her chair exhausted. She had been having her 27th meeting of the day. This one was about the application of use of Monster made cosmetics. Apparently after Princess Spiderbite had been cured there had been a big gap in the market for slime related cream but the rules of trade wouldn't allow it. For her to get everything right for her meeting in two months to deliver Monster rights to Mewni everything had to be perfect and every detail gone over twice. She waved to Higgs to say that she was done for the day. In Marco's absence Higgs had offered to assist the Princess day to day. Apparently her and Marco had gotten closer to the point that they were friends and that let her and Star bond.

He had been missing for 3 months now. No sightings that were credible. No evidence he was anywhere. Nothing. Apparently Janna had been messaging his kidnapper through whatever Janna method but any hopes of using it to find Marco died when they realised only Janna's letters could be returned. This elusive Dox kept the letter concise and short. If they were to believe it. Marco and Kelly were safe. They will be returned only when he has achieved his goals and no ransom would change his mind. Dox had also sent the Diaz's regular updates on Marco's growth but were rather odd either containing weird information about his height or weight to once actually having a lock of his hair. It had been made into a little charm that they hung up to think of him. It crept Star out that they were so calm but with another baby on the way and only words to believe they did their best. Heckapoo had got round to informing the High Commission that He'd turned up but she'd only managed to injure him before he got away.

Star was struggling. Her mother and father were constantly busy thanks to all the alliances being formed. Star thought the world of Marco but never imagined the world thought the same back. Maybe kingdoms and dimensions had reached out to aid them not just because the Wand had fallen into evil hands but a great champion had been taken. It raised her spirits, if the world put 100% into finding Marco she'd put 200%. She rose from her chair and made her way to her bedroom before falling flat onto it face down. She screamed into her pillow in fury.

 _"Marco...where are you?"_. She heard a knock on her door and a voice behind it.

"Starship.. It's Tom. Can i come in?" She leapt up and ran to the door ripping it open. She thrust her hands around him and held him tight before releasing him and flicking him hard on the forehead.

"Ouch what was that about?"

"The hug is for being the most understanding and caring boyfriend a princess could ask for and the flick for letting yourself get lost for two weeks! No calls! No messages! Nothing! I thought... I thought I'd lost you too." Tears began to swell at her eyes and as one fell onto her heart shaped marks Tom pulled her back into an embrace.

"Starship I'm sorry but I'm going no where till Marco is back here. I'm sorry we lost touch but we never expected an earthquake to open up a hole into such a strange cavern. Normal magic wouldn't work there and we were stuck. Our dimensional scissors were drained of energy and any portal we tried to open was warped and unstable. Heckapoo is looking at them now but she still thinks it'll take a while. She seems to believe that the strange energy down there could have something to do with... What did she call it.. Anti-Dimensions? I'd only heard that in that book about dark dimensions. Anyway it was thanks to the survival training you and Marco gave me that let my whole team make it back in one piece." He beamed a smile at her hoping it would raise her spirits but it didn't. He picked her up and placed her on the bed before sitting beside her.

"Star if you need to talk I'm here. Lean on me like you would have leaned on him." Star lifted her head to see the pained expression he wore. He was worried about her.

"I'm scared Tom. I'm scared that ill never see him or Kelly again. It's been 3 months since they were taken and we're no closer to finding them. I feel so powerless. I don't have my wand and my inner magic is mostly gone. Glossaryck is helping me try to regain it by bathing in the magic dimension but no luck so far. I'm doing everything i can to be the perfect princess. I managed to speed up the rights for monsters by years but even that's not enough. I have even got in touch with Ludo and he is helping try to find him. Some days it feels like i didn't even know Marco. All these kingdoms and all these people who have come forward to help him. I always saw him as my cute bestie who had my back but to some people he's a hero, a champion and i found out he is considered to be one of the most likely prince candidates in over 10 kingdoms. Like i know he spent a long time in Heckapoo's dimension but how is it i spent so ling beside him but never knew any of that." She sobbed to her friend bearing her all.

"Star.. No matter what you've heard or what's happening Marco is Marco. He is our best friend and we will save him. Who cares if we haven't got the wand the Star Butterfly i know could take down an army with one fist behind her back. I know as I've watched you do it. I'm scared too. Normally we would have heard something by now. It's too quiet. But i believe sometime soon we'll get a sign that they are both okay. Trust me" he leant forward and wiped her tears away before kissing her forehead. He held her tightly _"Come on Marco. You need to hurry and come back soon"._

Tom stayed with Star until he could hear her breathing soften. He laid her on the bed and tucked her in. He was a bit worried about leaving her like that but knew she needed the rest. He quietly left the room making sure to shut the door quietly. He turned to meet a worried Higgs.

"Is the Princess okay Prince Tom?" The girl asked sheepishly.

"...She'll be fine.. Starship is strong but that strength has a limit. We need to find Marco." He stared to walk through the castle followed by the squire.

"Is there any news? I mean no one's said anything so far?" She matched his page with ease, a skill she'd acquired over her training.

"Nothing but that's what happens when you enter a pocket dimension to the rest of us you vanish. Anyway Higgs i thought you didn't like Marco?" Tom stopped and eyed up the girl. They had met a few times before Marco's disappearance but never spoke and since then she'd been a rock and a friend for Star. He had to respect that. Unlike a lot of their other friends this was Higgs who knew not Marco of earth or their friend but Marco the squire. It helped Star when she could hear about him from someone knew it gave her promise.

"I don't like him. He's an idiot who got himself kidnapped but he's my rival. How am i meant to get better if he isn't here!" Tom didn't need magic powers to tell how much of this was blatant lies but he didn't call her out on it.

"Tell me about it. You do your best to make it fair game and make the dude your rival and he vanishes on you" Higgs chuckled before returning to a neutral stance.

"You don't have.. You don't have to be so formal around me Higgs"

"Prince Tom, I cannot oblige that request. If when that guy turns up again we both beat him then you'll be my king and I your knight. I cannot be informal"

"Hmm does that mean your on team TomStar?" Tom raised his eyebrow to her. She tried to hide it but he could tell she was laughing.

"Please sir, I am unbiased. However please don't bring up King River's 'ship' names again. I can't handle them but yes. I don't want Marco to be anything but my rival. If he becomes King.. He can't really be my fr- rival." Tom looked down at the girl with a frown " _Why are you so insecure Marco when you are so loved."_ He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

"I don't have any intention to lose Starship to him Higgs but know this if Marco was King he'd be an amazing one and an amazing friend." With that Tom left her walking into the royal throne room. Higgs held back before fixing her hair.

"I'll hold you to that!" She shouted out after him. She turned away with a smile before heading to sort out all she could for the Princess.

Tom walked to a meeting table and sat down. Around him he heard the ripping of portals and all the guest sat down. Glossaryck, Heckapoo and..

"Janna!" Tom exclaimed staring at the beanie clad girl. Something about her had always unsettled him.

"Sup horns how you doin'?"

"How did you even get here?" He asked shocked. She held up a pair of green and black scissors. He read the name down the side in runes. 'Janna'.

 **"YOU HAVE DIMENSIONAL SCISSORS!** Since when!?" He turned to Heckapoo who looked embarrassed.

"Oh well you see after i got that last letter from Dox my main gal over there turned up and asked to see it and asked me to sent a letter for her. I told her nothing comes free and asked for some scissors. She said no as you have to earn them so i asked for a trial and after nagging a while she gave in."

Tom turned to Heckapoo who was trying to avoid his gaze. Janna continued.

"So yeah completed her trial in just under 5 years"

" **5 YEARS!** It took Marco **16!**? It took me **10!** " Tom was so shocked he didn't notice how high the flame on Heckapoo's head had got.

" **YOU CHEATED!** " She yelled at the human.

"Cheated? Now now matchstick it wasn't cheating it was using my skills."

Before Heckapoo could blow a fuse Glossaryck interrupted.

"Could one of you explain what happened please?"

Heckapoo breathed out deeply before settling down.

"I summoned her to my dimension to start the trial before making my clones and disappear. I had nothing better to do so I went back to my forge and made her scissors not thinking much about it. I used the stealth ebony tech to make hers better thinking if she did it it'd be useful for her. I got bored and went to try to get my Scissors but they were gone. I left the dimension for a while to look for them and when i came back she immediately blew out my flame. She had stolen my Scissors and used them to get to my forge which apparently she had been to before using Marco's scissors." She scowled at the human.

"Wait.. If you had her scissors why did it take 5 years" Tom questioned Janna.

"Oh i wanted to learn this" she opened a hand and a black fire ball appeared into it. "Magic **boi!** " She laughed madly.

"You still cheated!" Heckapoo added not dropping the subject.

"You don't believe that Heckapoo or you'd never have given her the Scissors." Glossaryck chuckled. He'd heard of many trial takers even those using thief and sneak skills but never anyone stealing from Heckapoo herself.

"I only gave her the scissors because she wouldn't let me go otherwise!"

"Let you go?" Tom's eyebrow raised

"Yes! The freak beat me up and then trapped me in a magic circle. She left me there for two years in my dimension before popping back and asking for me to hand over the scissors officially since she'd already taken them!" Tom and Glossaryck both burst out laughing as Janna smiled at them with pride.

"Well as much as that cracked me up we need to get back onto the main subject. Dox A. Par and what he took. Marco, Kelly and the wand." Tom waved his hand and a set of projections appeared in from of him. Each showing what he listed.

"So I've been meaning to ask something?" Janna interjected. The rest turned to her.

"In his message to his side flame over here he said about taking Marco and the wand yeah?"

"Yes what of it?"

"Why did he take Kelly?" The whole group paused. To all 3 of them rescuing Kelly had been a side note. If they rescued Marco and the wand they would rescue her too, none had thought about it or her much more and suddenly felt guilty.

"What do you mean why Janna?" Tom asked unsure of her point.

"Dox said in his pre-recorded message that for his Grande plan he was going to take Marco and the Wand. In Stars memories he told all 3 that the same yet he took Kelly too. Why? None of you have even thought of it. I know as i popped to her house and asked. Aside from Star no one has even had contact with her family. If you had you'd have known that they were receiving letters too except these aren't written by Dox."

 **"What?!"** Heckapoo hadn't been listening too closely until then.

"Kelly has been in touch with her family for the last 3 months. The letters didn't say much more than Dox's about Marco but were written by Kelly and contained stuff like that she's safe, not to worry and she'd be back within a years time. That she had grown so much stronger and that... She would show them all when she got back. The way she talks about it is like they are on vacation rather than prisoners. She is getting stronger? What kidnapper helps his victims grow stronger? He took Kelly as well for a reason and we don't have the full picture of who Dox really is. I watched all of Heckapoo's memories of him" Heckapoo was about to protest but Tom's glare silenced her. "Dox doesn't seem like an evil bad guy, what he's doing isn't good but his plan isn't dimensional domination. Considering he was originally sent here to save Marco its possible he is doing that and if he took Kelly maybe something would have happened to her too or maybe she's the one who could save Marco." Janna finished her speech and watched as the dumbfounded faces around her switched from confused to impressed to angry.

"Why haven't you told us this before!?"

"Oh cause i was here at your last meeting? Because you all were so worried about Kelly? I met her at Stars last birthday and it seems like i care more for her than you. Tom your meant to be her friend but all she is to you is a side note. You are all so wrapped up with the wand and Marco you forgot someone else was taken. Someone else was possibly in danger. I found out more than you all in a day than you did in 3 months because i wasn't blinded by lust, love and who!" Tom and Heckapoo hung their heads. She'd hit hard and didn't hold back. Glossaryck just chuckled and clapped.

"Well done Janna, about time someone realised that. Heckapoo you have been so focused on your little champion you chose not to consider anyone else. Nothing wrong with priority but your meant to be Impartial to the lives of mortals. Tom, you have done amazingly in your efforts enough so even i can't deny that you belong in the MHC but your love for Star has focused your efforts in what you thought was important. Like Miss Janna said you were 'side noting' the girl. I'm no better. Since this is a possibility i cant foresee I've been arrogant in thinking that there was nothing else i was missing. You've surely taken us down a peg and earned that invitation." At the mention of his last comment Janna's smile grew wide and she leapt up yelling "Yes!" Repeatedly. Tom had never seen the girl so happy.

"What invitation?" Heckapoo said recovering from the verbal beat down.

"Well Lady Heckapoo and Prince Tom, allow me to formally introduce you to Lady Janna of Earth, Magical High Commission's newest recruit." Glossaryck announced with a smile.

"No." Heckapoo grabbed the little blue man and pulled him close. "Not a chance."

"Sorry my dear but there's no refusing. You all were the ones complaining about the lack of capable members and after watching the good Tom has done i agreed that maybe some fresh blood will do good too. Queen Moon and Star have already gave their blessing as long as i agreed she was ready. She has bested you in trial and combat. Tom looks like he'd rather run away from her. Rules state that if you have at least a third of the commissions blessings and can beat enough that you have a majority you are in. 3 members and your defeat mean that 4 out of 7 members have recognised her." Janna gave a devilish smile to Heckapoo and a wink to Tom.

"So G-man since I'm now in can i dress to impress and use my official title?" Janna asked the genie.

"Sure J-Dog" He chuckled back.

Janna stood away from the table and waved her hands around her a green circle of runes began to swell her hoodie and jeans began to glow as the runes flew into her clothes and a bright light burst out. She now was wearing a long dark green gown covered in light green skulls. It had long sleeves that hid her hands. She clicked her fingers and her hat changed too into a typical witches one with a neon green ribbon. She clapped her hands and a black sash wrapped itself round her waist tightening her gown showing off her slim figure.

"My name is now Janna, Witch of Toxic Night" before tipping her hat at them.

"Wonderful theatrics ' _Witch'_ but its not exactly going to help us find them is it?" Heckapoo spat at her not even trying to hide her growing spite.

"Oh matchstick you offend me, that show wasn't for you it was for Marco and I'm working on something" she joked.

"So he was watching was he? What you hiding him too?" Continuing her sarcastic tone.

"Janna just reveal what your hiding to us." Glossaryck smiled. Truthfully he wasn't sure what she meant either and was intrigued.

"Dox i know your watching, is what I've said about Kelly correct? And does Marco like my outfit?" Janna said out loud. The other three in the room just looked at her like she was crazy. She held out her hand and waited.

"Are you seri-"

"Shh just wait a moment" Janna raised her other finger to her lip shushing the room.

Suddenly a small black portal opened and closed above Janna's had leaving a small letter in her hand.

"Thank you" She looked at the others who all stared at her confused.

"Come on are you all so slow? He clearly has been keeping an eye on us! Either he can monitor us or using the wand and the All Seeing Eye spell to see us. If i was him I'd keep my enemies under supervision. If he knew our next move then he'll know how to avoid us." She reasoned. She opened the letter and read it aloud.

* * *

 _"Dear Witch of the Toxic Night,_

 _Cool name, I hope this letter finds you well and apologies for the wait i hadn't been expecting your request. In regards to Kelly she is safe and fine i do need her but for what i will not say._

 _Marco is fine and in good health. He said you look beautiful and that he is impressed you took down 'Hpoo'._

 _Your collective efforts to thwart me have been both impressive and comical._

 _You have nothing on me, are no closer to finding me and have no chance of stopping me._

 _In regards to all your claims Miss Janna most are true but whether or not i pose a danger to you all is another question._

 _The wand is mine and its secrets will lead us to a future you will not be able to prevent._

 _Kind Regards,_  
 _Dox A. Par, Jester of The Blood Moon_

 _P.S. Hex if you change your mind I'm always up for giving it another go."_

* * *

All of the people in the room thought to themselves in silence.

"I am so amazing it is just unreal and know the weenie would like my new look." Janna.

"He is so ANNOYING! Who the hell raised him for him to not understand a dagger in the back is a No! A definite No!.. And Marco never said i look beautiful." Heckapoo.

"Jester of the Blood Moon? He did have that cresent mark on his face. I should look into this. He's toying with us. I'm glad they are both safe and i know the news will make Star happier. I should find a way to tell her that doesn't make her worry more." Tom.

"Who are you? Why do you know so much? No one should be aware of the secrets the Wand holds except me. Why was the future me so lenient with you? Who are you to me?" Glossaryck.

"Well that has been eventful but i think we should all go on our way now" Janna said clapping her hands together. Her clothes returned to normal and she opened a portal.

"I'm sure all of you have more questions than answers but now we have stuff to go on. I'll be heading back to earth now as I have school in the morning. Call me" she winked before hopping through the closing portal and vanishing.

"Well you can't deny she has style but she's right. I have some research to do I'll take my leave" Glossaryck finished speaking and floated off not saying another word to the flame denizens.

Tom and Heckapoo remained seated thinking about all they had heard and witnessed. Tom was so in thought he didn't hear the ripping sound as Heckapoo left him there alone.

"I need to go to the library of Lucitor castle, track down the dark priest who was at the ball and find out what the heck a Jester of the Blood Moon is. I should go see Kelly's family.. And get in touch with Tad i don't think anyone has spoke to him. But first i need to speak to Starship. So much to do." He rested his head in his hands before falling asleep at the table.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed :) please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	6. Saving A Single Life

**Flowers and Stars 5**

 **Saving A Single Life**

* * *

 **A/N: As always thank you for the reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

 **LawKaynn: As am I X'D I love that image of Janna it suits her so well. Just her being mysterious and adorable it makes so much sense and I have it in my favourites I deffo will give it a read. Thank you again for reading and im happy your enjoying it.**

 **Useful76: There's more knowledge hidden than you know :) Dox is pretty honest where Marco and Kelly are concerned but there is always something hidden. More Kellco is definitely in this chapter so I hope you enjoy. Thank you so much for spotting that typo X'D honestly so** **embarrassed** **when I saw it after you said. It's been corrected now.**

* * *

Marco stepped our from the portal and held up his hand to avoid the sun above. He listened as the portal closed behind him. He knelt down quickly and did an inventory check. Scissors and Scabbard, Black box, first aid kit, mirror phone, several mana vials, _"Never know when you might run dry"_ , and his wallet. He stood up and looked down at his clothes. Black army boots with bright red laces. Dark blue jeans with tears across them, not a fashion choice but a mobility one. His red hoodie had been burnt to a crisp in the first month of combat training. Apparently learning to fight fire spirits was a burn hazard. Instead he now donned a red dragon leather jacket with a red hood. Fire proof. He wore a simple black top underneath it, while he had gotten abs again they were no where near enough to show off much to his disappointment. Across his back he had his new sword although Marco hadn't been convinced of it Dox and Kelly insisted he carry it and learn to use it. She had enchanted the sword with fire and wind magic. If he wanted he could use it to make the slashes fly through the air or send waves of fire out. Dox had forged the sword himself using what he liked to call _"Borrowed"_ materials. Apparently Heckapoo had some of the best ore around just laying in her forge. Marco felt that if Dox wasn't completely prepared to die he should be if she ever got hold of him. On his wrist was the pairs other present. It was a wristband that upon him calling out shield would produce a magic energy shield. It wouldn't stop everything but sure as damn would stop most.

For the last two months Marco had trained every day from martial arts, to sword fighting, to using everyday objects to fight. With a needle Marco knew 16 ways to paralyse his enemies and 21 ways to kill them. Though he was rather sure he'd stick to the fists. Dox said that the first 2 months of combat were basics and a guide of how to improve. The next two would be perfecting the moves but he also added that he would need to work a lifetime to master all of them. Dox had called it his "Dummies Guide to Cheating Death through Recklessly Rushed Training" Marco had laughed at the name but when Dox pulled out a book he'd been dumbfounded. Apparently in the time Glossaryck was raising him he wrote the book as both a back handed insult to both Dox and Marco, much to Kelly's amusement. However, as Marco set off onto the path in front of him he reminded himself of today's mission. Save Kelly.

Back in the Parahouse (Kelly's suggestion) Dox was running Kelly through the timeline yet again.

"So as far as records state you spend the morning with your family then you say your leaving to go meet Marco. You rush off heading east towards the nearest Dimensional gate as you want to take the long way. You are seen going through the gate to the far corners of the Forest of Certain Death however you never make it to meet Marco and Star and are found by a search party a few days later about 10 minutes from where you chose to travel to. Realistically you probably meet whatever does you in when you step out of that place. Marco's gone on ahead to scout it out and wait for you." Dox looked down at her worried. He'd grown to care for the girl and also felt like this was the trial run for Marco. If they could save Kelly then together they could save Marco.

"Got ya' so you want me to head to my parents house first? Also how come you sent Marco ahead so early? And why aren't you coming with us?" Kelly finished cleaning and prepping her great sword. She looked up at the man. Her hair had grown and now rested just atop her shoulders. Like Marco she had grown taller in the time she'd been away and had adopted his colour. She felt that it would only make sense since Marco wore mostly red and most of Dox's features were red. She wore a red scarf around her neck and a red long sleeve top. She donned the armour she wore against Meteroa with black trousers and black boots. She bandaged her arms and hands with red tape and stood up to meet her kidnapper.

His red hair had also grown longer and was now in a ponytail. Part of his hair was still lose and covered up his left eye. He wore black dress shoes with smart black trousers. He has a small black tie offset by a red shirt (Not a choice since Kelly had dyed all his shirts red) he placed his waistcoat and suit jacket on. He buttoned them up and faced the girl. His stubble had turned into a beard that he kept trim and clean. He for all sense of the words looked smart, handsome and ready.

"Yes you have to head to where the you in the past was. It'll be a good chance to see your family. I mean after this if you are still alive you could go bac-"

"Stop it already I'm staying with you two till the end"

"Fine, well enjoy the time. Repeat the steps and you'll end up in the right place with our Red Knight by your side. I sent him ahead for 2 reasons. To get some time away from us both as he needs to think a bit by himself. It's not good to be cooped up all the time. The second is because i need to say something he wouldn't like. Kelly. You might not survive. This could be the last conversation we ever have and if it is i want to promise you that i won't fail him like i failed you. If this is the end i promise to not tell him how much you love him and how much you were willing to do for him. Your secrets safe with me as he sure as hell wouldn't notice on his own" Dox chuckled and prepared for a scalding from the girl when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Ermm Miss Kelly?" He asked flustered.

"If i die.. I want you to know that you also deserve more than death. Its not just me and Marco.. You shouldn't have to die. These last four months have been amazing. It's not just Marco who means everything to me its you too. Your like the big brother i never got to have. Thank you for everything Dox.." He felt her start to sob into his back. He turned and returned her hug.

"It's easy to talk about it but when the day comes we are all but children neglected in the shadow of death. I want to tell you its all going to be okay but at the end of this story my green fury.. Death will always be waiting. Thank you to you too. I always wanted a little sibling." The two stayed like that for a while till Dox felt Kelly pull away. She wiped her face and smiled at him.

"You never did say why your not coming with us?"

"I, my dear, have a date" He said proudly. He span around and when he stopped he was holding a bouquet of flaming roses.

"Oh do tell whose the lucky lady?" She chuckled at him. It hadn't taken them long to realise that Dox was somewhat a hopeless romantic. She even admired how much he kept trying to get Heckapoo's attention. Tad had always acted like Kelly should drop everything to be with him but Dox was the kind of guy who would take her everything and carry it princess style.

"Well its more of an open date with our lovely princess, the MHC and all their forces" She raised her eyebrow to the comment.

"Well i don't know if you noticed but you and Marco aren't exactly subtle in the destruction of property department. You two start duking it out with something and they are sure to notice so I'm going to be a gentleman and keep them company. I'm sure its long overdue since they spend all their time thinking of me" he winked at her which made her laugh.

"Sure, along with what kind of spike to put your head on!"

"Ooo i want the gold kind with sparkles and ribbons and i want you to put a little hat on me!" She punched him in the gut but laughed anyway.

"Sure if i survive ill make sure you have the most fabulous grave ever made!"

"Now your talking sister!" The two laughed out loudly before silence fell.

"Guess we outta go?"

"You are right Miss Kelly." They hugged each other tight before both turning and opening a portal.

"Kelly?"

"Yeah?"

"Today.. Today is not a good day to die.. So.. Come home okay?"

"Sure thing bro" with that they both walked through the portals leaving the Parahouse in silence for the first time in months.

* * *

Dox walked out of the portal and walked to a tree. He punched a hole right through it in frustration. He'd tried so hard to keep his composure but he wanted to be there. To protect them both but he knew his job. He looked up at Butterfly castle and sighed. It was time to put on a show. He walked to the centre of an open courtyard. Not too many people and enough space. Perfect. He raised his hand in the air and fired up a ball of magic. It turned into words that stayed illuminated in the sky.

 **"Dox A. Par is waiting"**

He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Various noises around him let him know he was surrounded by the simple knights. Best make it obvious he was serious.

He opened his eyes and looked at the nearest knight. He was a short fat man with an oversized set of armour. Dox motioned to him with his hand to bring it on and they did.

The fat knight ran at Dox with his spear aimed at him Dox jumped up and landed on it forcing it into the ground he jumped and kicked the Knight in the head knocking him and his helmet flying. Upon seeing their ally down the rest joined in.

Knight #1 rushed at Dox with a mace. He swung left and Dox dodged. Right. Another dodge. He tried to bring it down onto Dox but he grabbed it and smashed it before head butting the Knight to the floor. He kicked the body into Knights #4,5 & 6\. Knight #2 and #3 tried to catch him off guard by one swinging their sword low and one high. He jumped between them his body going horizontally. He landed and quickly rolled onto his hands before spinning and kicking then both in the face. Their helmets began to spin. He punched #3 in the throat before pulling his pants down and pushing him over. #2 tried to grab him but Dox ducked and then grabbed him by the hand and flipped him onto the ground before punching him in the face knocking him unconscious.

#4 and 5 threw the unconscious body of #1 onto the floor and ran at Dox they both wielded spears and thrust them at him from a distance stopping him from getting close. He was about to charge at them when he quickly took a step back. He noticed an arrow now planted in the ground looking up he saw #6 had gotten his bow and kept firing at him. With the combination of spears and ranged weapon they thought they were gaining on Dox. He chuckled before telling himself "best use 20%". The crescent mark on his right cheek mark began to glow as he made a sword appear in each hand. He used the swords to defect the arrows and then he cut down the spears till there was nothing left. He blasted his fist into one Knights chest plate denting it and sending him out of the courtyard. He turned to the other and grabbed his head bringing his knee up into his face. He felt his skull shatter but was sure he'd live after all Mewmen were sturdy. He picked up the spear that he drove into the ground from the fat knight and threw it with its blunt end first at the #6 knight. It hit him square on the head and left him limp on the floor. The other 6 knights that came with them were likely the weaker set only there for numbers as systematically Dox disabled them all till he was left surrounded by a dozen downed knights. He looked up and realised what he forgot.

He fired up another magic blast and smiled again, it now read.

 **"Dox A. Par is waiting and he has the wand."**

Suddenly multiple portals opened around him with Moon, River, Heckapoo, Tom, Star and some squire girl he didn't recognise. He looked at his 6 new adversaries and thought to himself _"Maybe 50% would be a start here"._

"Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen, My name is Dox and i would like to welcome you to this dance. Who would do me first honours" He winked at Heckapoo before readying himself.

* * *

Kelly dropped out of a portal and smiled as she saw Marco standing there waiting for her. She had been to see her family and was surprised to know that Dox had told them the truth about everything from the start. They lied to Star and let Janna 'steal' the letters from her. They trusted Dox and he'd kept them updated. She stayed with them for a while before saying her goodbyes. It had been hard for her to leave but she knew what had to be done. It wasn't long after that she found the gate that led her to Marco.

"You been waiting long?" She jokingly asked him. He smiled at her.

"You kidding right? I just got here" They both laughed and fist bumped.

"You see anything suspicious yet?" She queried looking around. As far as she could see nothing suspicious was going on.

"Nothing but i don't know why but my sword and scissors have been reacting like crazy." He held his scissors in his hand and showed her how they spun around like a compass near a magnet.

"Yeah.. That ain't good." She bite her lip trying to think of what to do next.

"Hey" she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't stress. I'm here this time and nothings going to take you away from me. Let's head towards the forest. According to the records that's where you got found." She let her hand wrap around his. He tightened his and they headed off together holding hands.

For Kelly it was bliss. She decided early on that if she survived this day she would tell him how she felt. Confess her love and how she felt about him. When they were kidnapped it had been a small crush but over the months of training together, Living together and spending time together she had realised her love had blossomed. She realised that there was no way Star didn't love Marco as she did as he was just too good not to love. She loved the way he would smile, would talk to her softly and cared about her. When she was sad or he wanted to make her smile he'd call her _"Mi Hermosa Flor De Aguamarina"_.. My beautiful aquamarine flower. It gave her chills as he said it. She had to survive this day as she wanted to be the one who would protect him like he protected her.

For Marco it was strange. Over the last few months he felt himself grow closer to Kelly enough to know that they weren't just friends. He thought of the time at the Sunrise and realised that since then and even before Kelly had his back. She didn't expect anything of him other than him being himself. She encouraged him to get stronger and helped him do so. After today he knew that she didn't have to stay in the Parahouse with then anymore but not one part of Marco thought she'd leave. At first he tried to blow it off as just friends but thought of him, Jackie and Star. For so long Jackie had been his pedestal.. The unreachable goal.. That when it was within reach he convinced himself his love for Star wasn't real and it had hurt her a lot. Now he was doing it again. He knew he loved Star there was no way he would have kissed her otherwise but he couldn't deny it any longer that these last few months he had started to fall for Kelly. He tried to resist glancing at her from time to time. Dox had made it obvious that he knew as whenever Marco lost himself watching her train the human would whisper into his ear _"Roll them eyes back boy"_ and walk off chuckling. He'd even tried asking Dox what to do. Dox had laughed and told him to follow his heart, not his head or some demon curse. At first he wasn't sure what he meant but Dox had explained that the bonding of souls may have been influencing him. He didn't want to think his love for Star was forced so ignored the warning but Marco found himself at the edge of a metaphorical cliff. If he turned back now he could fight for Star, win her heart and live happily ever after or let himself fall for her.. Give her his everything and let passion consume him. He shuddered unsure of what to do. He felt her hand tense up as if she could feel his inner conflict and was trying to say it'll be okay.

They both sighed and kept walking until they heard a noise behind them.

 _ **"You are not meant to be here."** _Came a dark twisted echo like voice from behind. They turned and saw.. Marco.

The pair's shocked glances turn to serious ones as they looked at him. He looked like how Marco would have if he had never started training. Same as always. Except this other Marco wore a bright blue hoodie, white trousers and shoes. They remained quiet which seemed to annoy him.

 _ **"How are you here? Who are you and why are you pretending to be me?"**_ The blue Marco asked.

"I'm here to protect my friend and I'm Marco Diaz, the real Marco." Marco retorted. His words were met with a scowl.

The blue Marco turned to Kelly.

" _ **Kelly you have to trust me.. That's not me.. He's a fake pretending to be me. I mean you were coming to the kingdom to meet me yet he's there with you. Plus since when did I wear leather jackets or use swords. He's a fake. Just come with me please Kelly."**_ Kelly felt sick. Whatever it was in front of her it was using his voice and his appearance. It suddenly made sense to her. She would never suspect Marco. The records say her death was unexpected as she put up no fight and the death caught her by surprise. Whatever killed her was able to do so in a way no one could explain. It made sense, she'd have met this Marco who seemed to know her plan and just assumed he was switching up his outfit. This was what had killed her... But why.

 _ **"Kelly please.. I really care about you and i don't want you to get hurt. Whoever this fake is beside you.. I don't know but please trust me and let's get away from him. Please believe me.. I love you Kelly."**_ Marco looked at his blue double in disgust. This is how she died. Being led astray by a manipulative version of himself. Before he could even do anything to reply to the double he watched as Kelly ran at it bringing her fist to its gut before kneeing it in the head.

 _ **"Why Kelly?"** _The blue Marco mumbled. He looked up and it appeared as if she'd broken his nose. Oddly however the blood that ran down his face was also blue.

"Because the only one who can say those words to me are him" She gestured to Marco. "I don't know what sort of sick joke you are meant to be and i don't know how the other me fell for your crap but you made a mistake. I know Marco more than i know anyone else. I know how amazing and beautiful he is both inside and out and i know that he would never say that to me like that. To make me do what he wants. No. I don't know what you are but you are no Marco Diaz." She walked back beside Marco and faced the double with contempt on her face. The real Marco smiled at the words and readied himself so that he could back her up and prove that the trust she had in him was justified.

Blue Marco pinched his nose and stood up. He began to laugh hysterically. He suddenly stopped and stared at the two.

 _ **"You stupid girl. I was going to do you a favour and let you die thinking he loved you. Why couldn't you just stick to the plan. And you!"** _He raised his bloody hand to Marco. _**"You aren't meant to be here. You're suppose to be over in the kingdom pinning for the Princess you'll never be enough for. What trick have you done to be here?. Oh. And** **Kelly, sorry to disappoint you but I am Marco Diaz from Earth as much as you don't want it to be true. He is also Marco Diaz from Earth. I'd explain it to you but there's no point telling dead people all your secrets. Marco you were meant to live a little longer but i guess you disappearing now won't make a difference."** _The blue Marco smiled at them. They recoiled slightly. Marco was sure whoever this other Marco was he was the answer to all their questions.

He suddenly ran at the blue version and tried to kick him in the side. He raised a block and defended against it. He went to punch Red Marco in the face but he ducked and rushed at the Blue Marco knocking him to the floor. Blue Marco suddenly kicked him off before running at him with a flurry of attacks trying to catch him off guard but Marco easily deflected them. He could see agitation growing on the blue versions face. He grabbed both his hands at once before head butting him. The pain on top of Kelly breaking his nose forced the blue one to the floor in agony. He looked up at the confident Red Marco in anger.

 _ **"You should not be this strong. You should be weak and fragile. Both of you. Who has messed with the timeline!"**_ He slammed his fists on the ground and suddenly a dark aura surrounded both Marco's. Marco the red quickly held his breath and tried to get out of it only to find himself unable to break it. He turned back to the other Marco to find him standing. He's neck cracked as it turned in unnatural positions and his brown eyes turned black. His blue toothy grin and his other features started to freak Marco a bit out.

" _ **It matters not. I don't care what game your playing. I will still win. You have nothing against this power. You who is all bathed in the light could never understand what it feels like to be from the Dark Dimension. It's cold all the time. You can't trust no one and everyday is just pain over and over again. Why did you get to be born into the light. My Kelly died fighting off Meteora. They all did. Everyone. Star. Tom. Heckapoo. Everyone died. It's just me. Meteora's sick joke of leaving only me. I thought it was all over but then i found this special little well. After going through it i found this place. The light dimension. Where everyone is loved and happy and ALIVE! And what is it you do with all this light? You squander it. You let your Star get taken away. Your Jackie left you. Your Janna never got you to understand. Heckapoo avoids you and even your Kelly can't be honest with you. You are weak and don't deserve all this. So I'm going to take it away. First with her and then when you are at your happiest i will drive you into nothing Marco Diaz. I want you to die knowing that everyone you love will follow you the final face they see being yours."**_ Darkco (Dark Dimension Marco - because its less confusing) began to laugh hysterically again.

Marco couldn't believe it. He'd skimmed the book on dark dimensions Dox had given him but even Dox thought they were a myth. No wonder why no one knew what had happened because no one would be looking for another Marco from a make believe dimension. He glared at him. He tried to put the pieces together. Darkco's monologue had given him some answers. He was the cause of Kelly's death and the future he saw.

He went to run at the boy but suddenly felt heavy and weak. He started coughing and noticed his hand now covered in blood. Darkco laughed again before walking out of the circle and towards Kelly.

* * *

Dox stood still waiting, jokes aside he knew he would have to take these opponents seriously. Moon the Undaunted. King River of Soaring Eagles. Princess Star Butterfly. Prince Tom Lucitor. Heckapoo, Forger of Scissors and the other girl. Something about her bothered him but he figured she probably came along for the ride. The other 5 were big names from his stories growing up. Powerhouses in there own right.

Heckapoo and Tom were the first to move they began to rush forward but were both stopped by Star. They went to protest but she held her hands up. She walked in front and stood before Dox.

"Hello again Princess" Dox smiled.

"Hello Dox. You took some things that don't belong to you and I want you to return them. It doesn't have to end in blood." Her voice was cold as she kept eye contact. He could see no hesitation of the broken girl he saw 4 months ago. She was ready.

"Sure thing Princess" He waves his hand and a portal appeared above. Something fell out and landed in his hand before glowing bright. The Wand had changed to suit Dox. It's handle was black with red stripes going up diagonally. The pommel was the same crescent red moon that sat on his cheek. The actual body of the wand hadn't changes too much. Instead of a Star there was now a red swirl with red spikes round the outside.

"I take it this is what you want?" He threw it up in the air and caught it. He raised it high and with just a flick all of the words in this sky vanished. He then turned to Star. The others all went to move but she held her hand up.

"Here" He chucked the wand straight to her and it caught her off guard enough that she almost dropped it. The moment she let her hands wrap around its handle it turned back into the wand she knew except slight differences. There was 2 extra sets of wings and the Star shone brighter. Down the side of the handle there were bright runes that appeared then faded.

"What did you do to it? It feels.. Different?" She felt its power leaking into her. Her heart marks began to glow and suddenly she was standing in her Butterfly form. She looked down at it in shock. She hadn't been able to access her butterfly magic since the fight with Meteora and had presumed that it was gone for good.

"Gave it some proper maintenance. That wand has been used recklessly for generations and was losing its original power. I gave it a fine tune up and you should now have access to the powers your ancestor used to found Mewni. Since it's juiced up it drew out your own true latent power. What you gave Meteora was the tip of the iceberg. The excess leaking out. This is your true power Princess." He chuckled again.

"Why would you do that? And thank you.. But i still want Marco and Kelly back too!?" She pointed her wand at him determined. He smiled as he realised why he was suppose to break her before so she could rise from nothing to become this something.

"You will need its power and i don't need some lil wand I'm enough on my own. As for your request for my dear house mates i must refuse. I have got used to their company and would hate for them to leave"

"Dox. You will be pardoned for all crimes if you return them now." Her words cause a stir in the group behind her.

"Star what are you saying" Moons voice came behind her but she didn't turn to greet her.

"I know you are not a bad person. For one you would not have fixed my wand and me. Secondly you could have left me before alone as i cried but you didn't you waited for my Mum and Glossaryck to find me. I know about the letters to the Diaz's and I know about the ones to Kelly's family. I want to believe you are good just acting on strange reasons. We can end this here and now in a good way. Just please give them back." Stars conviction stayed strong till her last sentence. Her voice cracked and he could see the girl who had bounced up to him to say hello all over again.

Dox stared at her confused quickly. He looked at Moon, Heckapoo and Tom and frowned.

"They never told you... Did they?" He said with a voice filled of regret.

"Told me what? Are you going to give them back or not!?" She walked right up to him and placed the wand against his chest. He could feel the heat from it as she readied to blast him.

"I'm sorry Miss Butterfly but the reason i took Marco was to save him. In 8 Months time Marco Diaz will die.". Stars face warped into one of horror as she heard the words but tried to keep her stance.

"You are lying."

"My dear I am not. 4 months ago Glossaryck was visited by himself from the future. He had come back to tell them the news and show him the future. That Marco Diaz will die. I came back from the future to save Marco." Stars hand started to tremble. She turned to the others ready to ask them if it was true but the guilt on their faces told her.

 **"WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME THIS!?"** Star yelled at them all. No one had the courage to answer her.

She turned back round to Dox and he could see tears forming.

"Give them back now, i will protect them. What makes you think you are so special. So great. So.. So amazing that you could save him when i couldn't!?" Dox's face hung a little low.

"Princess I am absolutely the most unremarkable, non special person around. I am probably worth about as much to this world as the dirt we're standing on." He chuckled much to her annoyance.

"So why do-" Dox suddenly grabbed the wand from her hand and threw it to the side then lifted her chin so his face met hers.

"Because my purpose is to save him. No bias. No distraction. My every action is to save him. You will not have him because with you he dies. You want proof ask your pity parade behind you to show you the crystal future Gloss gave them. It shows everything Star Butterfly. How you failed. How you weren't enough. How you forget him after he dies." Stars hand slapped his away. She readied her magic to blast him but the magic exploded in her hands sending her flying all the way back to Mewni castle. She managed to stop herself but then was struck in the head with the wand. Dox had thrown it at her and hit his mark. Both Star and the wand crashed into a house below. Tom flew straight for her leaving the battle. Dox turned to see looks of pure rage and hatred.

Well he certainly had their attention.

* * *

Marco bashed his fists against the wall of the bubble unable to get free. He took of his sword and used all the magic he could muster from it to try and slash at the wall but failed. Each move made him ache and struggle to breath. He could just about make out the outside and saw Kelly fighting Darkco. His nimble movements were enough to dodge her swings and that's all he had it looked like they were in a stalemate. One hit from her and it was over for him but she had to hit him first. He tried to think of all of the advice Dox had given him over the training.

 _"Use your head"_ Marco smashed his head against the wall only ending up hurting himself.

 _"But not literally, that'd be dumb. Think about what you have. So what if your fist can't break a stone golem, use your sword. So what if you can't fly, use your dragon cycle. There is always a solution you just have to find it."_ He reached into his bag and grabbed everything in it. He drew his scissors and tried to cut a portal. It had worked for a second but then failed. He tried again and again but nothing. He took the scabbard out and watched as it began to absorb the dark aura close to him. It wouldn't get rid of it but it gave him breathing room. The mana potions wouldn't help him now but he found his last resort.

 _"If things don't go your way or your overpowered never be afraid to run away or call for help. Yes you may hurt your pride but its better to have a damaged ego than no ego left in a dead body."_ He quickly opened it up and called the only person he could think to help.

"Dox yeah sorry I'm having a bad time too but i need help I'm stuck in a bubble of dark aura. I cant get out and the thing that kills Kelly is fighting her now. I need to get out of here any ideas?" Marco listened as the person on the other end hesitated. He heard a crashing sound then and explosion and then Dox again.

"You want me to do what?! How will that even help?" Marco listened again never taking his eyes off of Kelly.

"Okay.. I think i get it. How long will we have to get back home after?" Marco swore when he hears the answer.

"Thanks Dox and good luck. I don't know what your doing but it sounds crazy." Marco hung up the phone and stood up. He thrust his sword into the ground and held the hilt. He began to release the wind and fire magic inside the sword and control them. The flames and wind began to swirl around him going faster and faster. He let more and more magic out increasing the speed. Crescent Moon marks appeared on his cheeks as he focused more. He felt them glow on his cheeks and pushed out more and more magic till he couldn't see and could barely breath. He waited and waited till finally he pushed all of the magic outwards breaking the bubble. His magic rose high into the sky forming a tornado of flames. He quickly scanned the area looking for Kelly only to see Darkco thrust his hand into her chest and blasting her with dark magic. Her eyes opened wide as she started to cough up blood. Darkco looked at Marco and smiled. He clicked his hands and a portal appeared behind him that he quickly hopped in and left. Marco ran to her body and held her in his arms. She was still breathing but not for long.

* * *

Dox leant back as a blade flew where his neck just was. He stuck out his foot forcing Heckapoo to roll into a building smashing it. He yelled _"Sorry!"_ out after her before putting his hands together and catching Rivers axe. The man pushed down on him with all his might forcing Dox to jump back and let the axe fall. Moon blasted him sending him flying back. He rolled and regained his composure. He was about to retaliate when his phone began to ring. He looked down and saw it was Marco. He pressed to answer and spoke to the boy.

"What's up Marco your calling at a really bad time?" Dox listened as the panicked boy filled him in and almost got so drawn into it that he would have been stabbed by a recovered Heckapoo. He back flipped letting her go crashing into River. Moon flew above him preparing a large dangerous looking magic blast which she threw at Dox. He cloaked his leg in magic before kicking it back into her. It exploded on impact.

"Okay i don't have time to explain too much and this was meant to be month 3 of magic training stuff but i need you to stab your sword in the ground, release all the magic you can and make it circle you." Dox looked at the 3 fighters before him. Each was dazed giving him a chance to talk.

"Look i cant do details but when you used Stars wand before and it changed to suit you its because you have magic in you. After spending so long next to the wand and its power your body absorbed a certain amount of its power making you a pseudo-Butterfly Marco. Channel that power to its max and when you think you have it release it all outwards it should break the bubble. But when you do you will make yourself visible to everyone else who's looking for you so you have to move quick."

"I imagine you'll have less than 5 minutes, that's all I'll be able to buy you. Marco this power can be used to save lives if done right so use it well. The limit is your imagine id imagine the princess would say."

"Thanks kid". Dox hung up the phone and turned to greet his three opponents. His mind was focused on Marco but the bad vibe he got earlier returned. He counted again in his head. "Star, Tom, Moon, River, Heckapoo and.." He felt a cold blade enter his side and looked down at the squire girls smile. Suddenly a black and green flame danced around her leaving Janna in her place. She pushed the blade deeper and smiled at him.

"Doxy boi you let your guard down and i heard everything. Marco's close and about to let us know where he is. I'm a tad disappointed. I expected better from the great _PARADOX_ " Janna spoke In a low voice just enough that Dox could hear her.

"Oh Janna you fabulous witch you!" Dox winced as she twisted the blade. Her magic circle on the ground leaving him paralysed. "You have it all figured out don't you? I'm disappointed in myself i suspected something but was so caught up in my performance i even forgot you were here. How'd you do it?" He was honestly amused, so far he had fought off the Demi-goddess, a magical queen and a capable warrior to be outdone by a teenager in her cosplay.

"The moment you took your eyes off of me i left an illusion rune on the ground and went invisible. I snuck behind you and waited. I could have ended it there but Star kept talking and i had no guarantee that Marco and Kelly would be safe if you died. When you rudely knocked her from the sky i was going to get you then but Matchstick ran into me after missing you. I got back up but with the royal destroyers over there i couldn't get close. Then you answered your phone. I don't take you as that arrogant so whatever it was meant it was important. I missed the start but after you took out the others i could hear your talk with him. He was calling for help and you were happy to give it. He is no more your prisoner and victim than you are a bad guy. I waited till you seemed to be distracted and struck. As long as i keep this blade in you.. You can't move." She returned his smile. Looking over at the other 3 beaten she chuckled. She had this witch bizz down to a T. Moon, River and Heckapoo all surrounded him. Tom flew in carrying Star in his arms. She seemed unhurt and awake but was visibly drained.

"What did you do to the wand?" She manages to whisper out in a weak voice.

"I didn't cause that implosion Star, you did. I told you this is more powerful magic and your inner latent potential. Unlike before where you could blast who you want in that form when you were leaking all your excess your time away from the wand has honed your magic. It's sharper and stronger but needs to be controlled and learnt. Train my dear and you'll become stronger than before, Eclipsa or even Meteora on your own." He tried to laugh but it rather hurt.

"Where is Marco?" Before he could even answer the ground began to shake and they all turned their attention to the south of the kingdom. A giant tornado of red and gold flames burst into the sky before separating. The wave of heat and magic hit them all at once. They knew the warmth. The feel of the magic. Marco. Dox swore. He concentrated 100% of his magic into his wound and sent Janna flying before punching River and Tom in the face. He grabbed Heckapoo and threw her into Moon opening a portal which they both fell through before diving into a portal of his own followed by the weakened Star.

* * *

Marco held his hand over the wound. He couldn't stop the bleeding as his hand was dyed red. He opened his bag and tried to see if there was anything in the first aid kit. There was plenty of plasters and disinfectant but nothing that would stop a wound that big. He saw her eyes start to close.

" **Kelly!?** Kelly, stay awake. Stay with me Kelly." He reached back into his bag and found the mana potions. He thought of the last advice Dox had given him. He could save lives with his magic. He quickly opened all the bottles and swallowed them.

Unlike before when he had tried them with no effect he suddenly felt like his brain was going to explode. He looked at his hand and saw magic start to spill from his body. He held his hand over her wound and concentrated. He thought of his classes in human anatomy and the research he had done. He thought of toffee and the feeling of someone's insides. He let his mind focus on Kelly. The memory of her beautiful smile and her flowing hair. How smooth her skin was as opposed to the skin on her battle worn hands. He thought of all the time he spent with her and focused on bringing her back. His magic flew from his body and begun to swim inside the wound. The blood was drained back from Marco and the floor and it started to seal up till the only way you could tell anything happened was because of the revealing hole in her armour and clothes.

He felt weak and tired but smiled as he looked at her till he realised she wasn't breathing. He laid her down and listened for her breath. None. No pulse either. He quickly began to perform CPR on her. He pushed her chest down again and again using the magic soaked on his hands to tear off her armour so he could perform the compression. He timed it before breathing air into her mouth.

"Come on Kelly!" He yelled as he carried on.

He was desperate for her to live.

He wished for it with every part of him.

His whole being willed it and his power answered as he breathed in the last time he felt all his magic leave him and enter her. He fell to the floor unable to move when he heard her cough and start to breath.

"Welcome back.." He managed to croak out.

Dox came hurtling out of the portal. Blood still gushing from his side. His right leg had started to go numb as he dragged himself towards the source of the magic in the air. Star limped after him slowly. He picked up the pace enough that there was some distance between them and rushed to Marco and Kelly's beaten and broken bodies. He put his fingers on their necks and almost cheered aloud when he felt their pulses. He picked Kelly up first and put her over his shoulder in a fireman carry. He lifted up Marco and was surprised when he spoke.

"I did it Dox.. I saved her!" Croaked Marco with a grin. Blood ran from his eyes and nose as he had pushed his limits. His cheek marks had been stained onto him and no longer faded. Dox sighed he had spent too long with the others he waved his hand and opened a portal and was about to step through when a voice rang out.

 **"MARCO! MARCO WAIT! DON'T GO WITH HIM MARCO! LET ME PROTECT YOU!"** Stars legs had given up on her and she was dragging her body after them. She was covered in dirt and tears streamed down her face. She smiled hopefully at the boy. He had changed so much but she could still see her Marco.

He looked at Dox before back at Star when a frown appeared on his face.

"I'm Sorry Star" was all Marco said before disappearing into the portal with his companions. Star screamed out after him and watched as something small flew into the portal before it closed. Janna stood beside her and looked down at her with a mix of pity and guilt.

"He's gone Star. We lost him again."

* * *

 **A/N: Annnnnnnnnnnndddd that's the end of another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it and that it ticks all the boxes for you :) Please Review and let me know what you thought and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**


	7. Truth, Love and Life

**Flowers and Stars 6**

 **Truth, Love and Life.**

 **A/N: Thank you for reading. I'm not sure what you'll make of this chapter I feel you will either love it or hate it. Personally I love it and it made me smile to write it so if you like it please let me know.**

 **LawKaynn: The Ship has sailed and in this chapter it will reach further than before. You no longer have to wait as you can read both of those things below. Star's anger will not be easily absolved.**

 **Useful76: It'll be like that for a few chapters due to the time skipping. I do intend to throw in a few chapters that are less story based and more chill but for now it's story all the way and to your question. Yes.**

 **Also I have started to put '/' marks in between sections as the breaker isn't showing up half the time.**

/

* * *

The trio almost crashed to the ground inside the Parahouse but Dox manages to open a portal on the floor that let them all fall gently onto a bed. He fell through another and appeared in a chair beside them. From what he could tell Kelly would be fine, whatever Marco had done he'd truly saved the girl. She just needed rest. Marco on the other hand was in a bad way. He had used up all his inner magic twice even going against Dox's warnings of not OD-ing on Mana potions. If he hadn't used it all up to save Kelly he could have done some serious permanent damage to himself. Like Kelly he was now sleeping. Dox waved his hand over them both changing them out of their battle outfits and into pyjamas. He stood up and tucked them in smiling when he noticed their hands were locked together. He let himself fall back down going through a portal and arriving in his own room.

He carefully removed his clothes till he was topless and looked down at the wound. The blast of magic he sent through it to free himself from Janna had stopped the bleeding but done him no favours. He looked around the wound and noticed a glowing set of green cracks appearing on his skin.

 _"Poison? Clever little **witch** , she had no intention of letting me go"_ Dox watched as it start to spread and thought of the best way to cure it.

He got his tie and after rolling it up bit onto it. He thrust his fingers into the wound. His screams of pain muffled by the tie. He began to focus drawing the poison back out of him. Cold sweats appeared all over him as he watched it slowly fade from his body. He lost track of how much time it took but finally in a bubble balanced on his fingers sat the tip of the knife she'd stabbed him with as well as the liquid poison. He put both into a jar before reaching for a surgical needle and thread. Continuing to clamp down on the tie he attended to himself till he was satisfied. He walked up to the mirror in his room and removed his illusion spell.

Dox looked at the person staring back. He had black eyes and massive bruises. His lip was still in stitches and the amount of burns and scars he had across his body sickened him. Janna had just added to a long line of injury. Dox smiled at his damaged appearance. He knew no one had any idea that he couldn't really heal wounds with a wave of his hand. The only time anything like that happened was when he used the last of his rift energy to mend Stars broken hands. He just used a spell to cover up his own wounds. He seemed more like some immortal trickster than a broken man. The Princess sure knew how to hit as he traced the scars she left on his face.

 _"I just need to keep it going a little longer... I need them to not worry any more for me than they already do."_ He sighed. Marco and Kelly were still unaware of their strength and a lot of his wounds were the result of them letting loose. He'd hide them and treat them quickly before popping to a dimension with different flow of time till they healed enough that he could pretend he was fine.

Dox recast the illusion spell and cast a numbing one too. He didn't have time to waste as he sat down and watched the memories of Marco and Kelly. By the time they woke up he wanted to have something to show them. A reward for their hard work. He had to do something.

* * *

/

Star woke up in her room. She had bandages all over her body and arms. She looked around to see piles of get well presents and gifts. She realised she must have been out of it for a few days at least. She looked at her phone to check the date. It read _15th of September_. She had Marco match up the Mewni calendar with that of Earths and found they fit together quite well. She found herself sticking to Earths system as she had grown use to it. Tomorrow was Kelly's birthday. She sighed deeply. She had wanted to throw the girl a massive surprise party and thank her for being such a good friend. That obviously wasn't going to happen now.

Star worked out that she had been out of it for at least 3-4 weeks now. _"That'll have given them some time to think of some answers for me"_ Star thought spitefully. She looked to the side of her and picked up her wand. She sat cross legged on the bed with wand in hand. She began to channel her magic thinking of what Dox told her. To channel her magic, to focus it and weave it between the wand and her. She began to see what she hadn't before, her magic inside her was overwhelming. She felt like it matches her name sake and that it was a Star burning bright. She let herself be consumed by it. Bathed in it. She felt her magic flow in and out of her as if she was breathing it. It felt natural to her. She turned to her butterfly form and watched as the star of magic inside her grew brighter. Flares of light burst from it before being sucked back in. She thought of when she tried to attack Dox and realised that she had overloaded herself. She could never have imagined she had all this inside her. She then started to channel that power into the wand. Slowly she felt the power within the wand grow, stronger and stronger until she could see the magic of the wand was so strong the space around it had started to shake. She had some questions and wanted them answered and only one person had been truly honest with her.

 _ **"I summon the All- Seeing Eye. To tear a hole into the sky. Reveal to me that which is hidden. Unveil to me what is forbidden."** _Star chanted all of her thoughts being draw to the one person who could answer her.

A large portal opened in front of her and she felt the difference in the spell already. She felt the spell go into her as her own eyes saw what she had to befpre watch through the dark circle. She looked down at Dox as he was asleep on a pile of books. His hair was down covering his face. He was dribbling on them. She sat opposite him and cleared her throat.

"I'm not sleeping!" He sat up startled. He wiped the dribble and moved his hair back to see Star in front of him. He panicked for a moment before noticing the glow around her. He sat up straight and fixed his hair before addressing her.

"Spying leads to crying Princess, however that magic your using right now is darn impressive!" He meant that. She had used the spell to project it on her vision so she could see around her then projected herself onto him so aside from the glow around her he almost thought she was sitting with him.

"I've cried enough.. I need answers and you seem to have them and i took your advice and tried to channel my magic. It's incredible i feel so much power in me. I could never have done this before." Star's cheeks glowed bright as she smiled.

"I understand Princess, I'll answer you the best i can but you should speak to your allies rather than your enemy and that is your own power. All i did was open the window and set it free." He chuckled.

"How are they? Last time i saw them they both looked.. Awful." Stars smile turned into a frown.

"They are recovering well, Kelly actually died that day and Marco used his own latent magic powers to bring her back. I've had them both resting and going over magic theory. I was going to keep doing combat training for a while but i feel like i should rush ahead." Star breathed out in relief having been expecting the worst. She was troubled by a lot of the news however.

"What caused them to be in that state? And Marco has magic?"

"I can't really explain it well as I'm not 100% about it. In fact i could use your aid Princess. When you return from this spell talk to your friends and allies and find out everything you can on the dark dimension. Marco has been building magic in him from being around you and the spells you use. Multiple dimensions and many adventures left a large deposit of magic inside him turning him into a vessel for magic. He isn't like you with unlimited potential but with time and training he could be a strong mage in his own right. He's fixed on being a battle mage." Dox chuckled. He made his tea cups appear again and used a portal to send Stars through to her physical form. She thanked him and took a sip.

"I will do and thank you for telling me. I'm glad he's doing okay" She tried to smile but he could see the hesitation.

"Princess don't take it personally that he didn't stay with you that day. He knows what he's doing and while I'm sure the you now could protect him its not what he wants. He wants to not just be your squire but your Knight. Let him walk his own path for a while and i promise he'll come back on his own okay?" He hoped his words reached her as he spoke.

"Okay... Next question, Why are you pretending to be the bad guy?"

"Pretending? How am i pretending?" He chuckled.

"Most evil villains don't serve people tea and make them feel better. I can tell that your not bad just doing bad things. Why?" She needed to know this. He wasn't going to answer but felt her gaze on him.

"Princess i want you to sum up the last few months and what changes have occurred in the kingdom."

"We have been working to forge new alliances and helping to rebuild both our kingdom and others. We restored the Castle i destroyed when i broke my wand and returned it to Ludo's family. We restored their territory and many monsters have returned from afar to live again under their leadership. We created a new type of communication for the leaders of each kingdom to improve the response time we can go to their aid. We introduce dimensional trade and production meaning that the kingdoms poverty is being addressed. Finally we have the monster rights meeting soon where i hope that we'll be able to get equality for them bringing greater peace to Mewni" Star listened all of this off and felt pride swell in her heart as she did. So much good has happened.

"That is all wonderful Princess, your name may be remembered forever as the bright beacon of peace that led Mewni into the future. However, let me ask you why this has all worked out so well?" Dox watched her as she thought of her response. Her face lit up and she realised his point.

"You? It's all because of you? Everyone is so afraid of you someone who could fight my family and the commission. Someone who could kidnap Marco, Kelly and take my wand away. Someone so powerful and mysterious that they wanted safety. They all stopped being so petty and holding grudges to save them and win favour that so much could be done. The nobles that all ignored the Act before suddenly signed to have monsters around. Because they wanted one less enemy. With you being the bad guy we are united against a common evil."

"My my Princess, that is a remarkable observation. You nailed it in one."

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me princess i am the bad guy after all, however i feel like this must be the end of the chat for now as i think you have stuff to do. Go to the commission, ask to see the crystal and ask about the dark dimension. In future you can drop by anytime just give me some notice first I'm sure you can manage that with your new powers."

"Okay.. Thank you anyway, if what you've said is all true you are protecting my best friend and helping my kingdom. I can't not thank you for that and once everyone knows the truth it'll be better."

"Star I'm sorry but only you can know about me, the others must fear me and hate me. If the truth was known all your hard work could come undone. I must remain a necessary evil." He frowned as he told her not wanting to force her to lie.

"Okay i will keep your secret. I have to go now, Ermm what do i do with the tea?" She looked down at the cup.

"Keep it, drink it. Marco made it after all. Then when we meet next you can return it. Consider it insurance as i really like this set." He chuckled before blinking. She disappeared from his sight and after checking if anyone else was around he rested his head again _"A few more minutes"._

Star released her magic back into her wand and then let it return to her. She drank the tea in her cup and smiled. Just like he always made it. She let the calm take her and then finished her tea. She hid the cup in her draw and got ready for her day. She now had the answers she needed to know now she had answers she wanted to know.

"Why did they hide it from me? What else are they hiding and what do dark dimensions have to do with anything?" She opened her door and headed out.

* * *

/

Moon, River, Tom, Heckapoo, Janna and Glossaryck all sat around the table in silence. They had looked over all the files they had gathered. Information on portals and magic that Dox used. Traces of sightings and information gained from the letters he sent. Investigations done into the blast they saw and the information found. They found traces of Marco's blood in both blue and red which confused them. Kelly's blood also was present in the scene. Janna had tested the blood she got from Dox proving he was human. None of their work bore fruit and all were wary to try to raise any ideas.

"We need to do something.." Tom moaned in frustration.

"Yeah cause we are all here just doing nothing" Heckapoo huffed back.

"That's not what I meant. Stars going to wake up soon and we aren't going to have anything to show her. We don't know where he is or really who he is. He kept saying to Starship that he's a nobody and I'm inclined to believe it. All we know that he is dedicated to saving Marco and would do anything. The fact he returned the wand did not bring us any joy as now we know he knows more about it than even Moon and doesn't even need it to kick our arses. From what Janna told us Marco is working with him now and can use magic." He pinched his nose and sighed. "We have nothing to tell Star".

Before anyone replied the door was kicked off its hinges and a furious Star stood in the dust that settled. She appeared to be in her butterfly form but something was different. Her hair was in the style she wore at the blood moon ball and her dress was no longer yellow rather crimson red and gold. Stars decorated the dress 👗 seemingly moving across the fabric appearing like a set of shooting stars. She only had one set of arms however in the palm of one hand was the Star of her wand and in the other a heart like her cheek mark. Her wand was nowhere to be seen but she now had more sets of wings matching it's new design. Before any could react she moved with intense speed and rushed into the room. All 6 people felt themselves flying into the wall behind them where some force kept them pinned. All were unable to speak as they stared at the girl. Magic seemed to ooze out of her as she walked towards them.

 **"How about you tell me the truth?!"**

* * *

/

Dox walked through the park heading towards the exit. He had grown bored of the typical earth scenery and wanted to go home. However he'd been kicked out. He remembered the conversation.

 _"Dox i need you to go away for the night" Marco had randomly told the human._

 _"What? But its Kelly's birthday? I baked a cake and everything?" Dox was surprised at his sudden request._

 _"I know and it looks amazing, you are teaching me to bake when we get the chance but i have a surprise for her planned and i want it to be just her and me. On my last birthday she was the one by my side who made it special. I want to return that favour and i also need to talk to her. She's been trying to tell me something but she hasn't got there yet. So i want to do something for her." Marco's face was a mix of emotion but seemed determined._

 _"Fine.. But i left her present in the study. Make she gets it Mr Diaz" Dox opened a portal and disappeared through it. Marco could tell he wasn't happy about missing it but this was something he had to do._

 _He checked in on Kelly and noticed she was still in the training room. He had time and started to prepare._

Dox was now wandering around on earth. He found himself sitting in front of his dumpster. He stared at it conflicted. This is where his life was going to begin and where it would end. He was tempted to decorate it and make it seem a tad more.. Anything.

He sighed before walking back out of the ally and into a couple shopping. He apologised without really looking at them when he heard them say his name.

"Dox?" He turned round quickly with his arms raised for combat to see Angie and Rafael Diaz. Rafael was supporting his pregnant wife and Dox noticed that she looked like she was about to pop. He quickly turned to leave but felt a small soft hand touch his arm he turned to see Angie with a big smile on her face.

"You are Dox aren't you? The one who has been writing to us. Please don't leave we won't tell anyone" Dox hesitated before giving in. The couple led the man back to their house and offered him some tea. He was a tad confused by it all thinking that they'd hate him.

"So Dox, how is mijo doing? Your letter state that he's growing well? Is he here with you?" Dox hesitated but once again gave in. They reminded him too much of Marco to refuse their wishes.

"Marco's doing great, he's grown so much that he will have really earned that big brother title. He's turned into a fantastic warrior and gentleman that you'd both be so proud. Sadly he's not here with me but when I get the chance and i feel its safe ill take you to see him. He's actually throwing a surprise for his friend tonight and asked me to head out" Dox chuckled and sipped his tea. It tasted wonderful, not quite like Marco makes it but great none the less.

Marco's parents both looked really relieved from the news and smiled back at him. He breathed in relief glad that he was able to contain their worries. He was starting to relax when he heard the sound of water. He looked around and eyes locked onto Angie. She was holding her stomach and breathing heavily.

"What.. What's happening?" He asked concerned and panicking.

Angie and Rafael just smiled at him.

"We're about to be parents again. Dox eyes opened wide as panic set in. He did not want to be here.

* * *

/

Kelly stepped out of the shower drying her hair. It had been an intense training session and she had enjoyed the workout. She stepped into her room and noticed a package on the bed. She walked over to it and read the note.

 _"Wear me and meet me in the studio in 15 - Marco"_ Kelly's face turned into a massive smile. He hadn't forgotten after all. She was worried no one remembered her birthday after all she hadn't seen either Marco or Dox all day. No one mentioned it to her and she had accepted they wouldn't remember. She quickly tore open the package and got ready.

Stepping out the room 10 minutes later she made her way to the studio. She now wore a long sequined dress that matches her hair. It was cut open on one side letting her legs show. She had been impressed when she looked in the mirror realising that it showed her figure off in all the right places. She had straightened her hair and tied it on one side letting it sit on her shoulder. The turquoise blue dress had come with a pair of white gloves that she slid onto her hands as she walked down the hall to meet the boy. She opened the door and her eyes lit up.

The room had been empty with the only time either spent in there was for dance and manner practice. Dox had thought learning the Mewni way of nobles was important. She hadn't been very good at first but after watching Marco dance she tried harder till she was better. It had been a dull room with mirrors on all sides but as she stepped in she found the room was full of bright colours. Streamers and decorations laced the walls and a new set of lights had been installed reflecting off the mirrors and illuminating the room. The roof was covered in balloons of all colours and in the middle of the now colourful room stood Marco Diaz. He had a black suit on with a matching shirt to her dress. The sash around his chest was also matching. She hadn't seen him in a suit in a while and forgot how handsome it made him.

"Happy birthday, Mi Hermosa Flor De Aguamarina" He smiled at her before clicking his fingers and making music start to play.

Marco held out his hand and she took it. He pulled her closer to him and the two started to dance. They started off slow as the music began to pick up. Kelly laughed as Marco twirled her in his arms. He held her as she leant back ending the first song. The second was faster and had more rhythm the two picked up the pace matching each others steps. Marco winked at her and went even faster showing off his moves. Kelly rose to the challenge and the two were both giving their all. Sweat had started to form on the pair as they moved in union. Two big smiles both lost in the moment. The end of the song was coming and Kelly nodded her head to Marco letting him know she was ready. He nodded back before she ran up and he picked her up. The song ended with Marco holding her high in his hands. They both breathed deeply. Steam had started to appear on the mirrors as they entered the final song. This one was not like the first two. It was slow and passionate. Marco let Kelly down gently as she slid against him. He places one hand on her hip and the other he took her hand. She did the same and the two were gently swaying to the music.

"Marco... This is amazing... Thank you so much for this." Kelly had tears start to form in her eyes that she quickly wiped away. He stared at her with his big brown eyes.

"This isn't your present Kelly.. I just wanted to surprise you. You've been so tense since that day and i didn't know how to talk to you. You looked like you wanted to say something but held back and i wanted us to talk." She let her eyes meet his before placing her head on his chest wrapping her arms around his waist. He held her tighter as they continued to dance.

"I'm sorry Marco... I've been being a coward. I was scared to keep my own promise and tell you how i feel. I was scared you would think I'm stupid and reject me" She confessed. Not being able to meet his eyes. She heard him make an 'Oh' sound before thinking for a bit.

"Kelly i would never judge you or think your stupid and if you never say how will i know how you feel. In case you didn't notice I'm not the greatest with words." She felt his heart start to beat faster in his chest and let the sound of his life calm her.

"I know Marco.. I'm just.. I'm just scared. I spent this whole time trying to be Kelly that I was worried about what it would mean to say these words but your right. If i don't tell you.. You never will know." She pulled apart and stopped dancing holding his hands but not meeting his gaze.

"Marco Diaz, these past months with you have been the happiest moments of my life. I got to be me and live freely. Train beside my best friend and learn i can be so much more than i was. You have stayed by my side, supported me, trusted me and believed in me. You saved my life and entrust me to save yours. Marco Diaz _I Love You_ " the last words were more of a whisper as she closed her eyes waiting for his reaction.

She felt him let go of her hands and inside her heart was about to break thinking she had pushed him away when she felt his gentle touch caress her as he held her head in his hands and pushed his lips to hers. She was stunned for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and returning his kiss. The two let their lips do the talking as they carried on kissing not realising that the music had stopped. They grabbed greedily at each others bodies as the kiss consumed them.

Finally they stopped to breath. Their heads rested against each other as they breathed deeply with close eyes. Finally breaking the silence Marco spoke.

"Thank you for everything Kelly, _I Love You too_." And then he held her in his arms. Clicking his fingers the music continued and he picked her up letting her feet rest on his. She hid her face in his chest as it burned bright red, the two swayed to the music.

"Also.. That was not your present either." The two laughed together before continuing their peaceful dance in each other's loving arms.

* * *

/

Dox held Angie's hand tight trying to reassure her as Rafael was on the phone to the ambulance service. He looked stressed as he hung up and faced the group.

"They aren't coming, apparently there was a massive accident on the motorway and there's not enough people and no way to get here. We're on our own." He held Angie's hand as she began to breath sharper and sharper.

"What about the health support lady from down the road?" Dox asked the pair. They looked at him confused.

"What? There's no such thing as being under prepared so i checked out all your neighbours in a half mile radius."

"If you mean Mrs Alue she is visiting her parents in Florida." Rafael replied. His mind going from 0-100 trying to think of how to help his wife. Angie looked like she was thinking and then grabbed Dox by the shirt.

" **You.** You deliver this baby. I know you know how." Dox stared at the woman and was about to protest when she continued.

"You already have one of my sons.. I cant lose another.. You plan for everything so i know there's no way you can't do this.. Please?" She had to pause through every other word due to her breathing.

"Angie dear, i doubt the boy is a trained doctor.." Rafael looked up at Dox who looked as if he had just been caught robbing from the piggy bank. Guilty.

 **"Your a trained doctor!"** Rafael yelled with glee.

"No.. Yes... Not in this dimension. I had to train in basic health care and am more like a field medic. You have a hole in your chest i can fix you. I've only delivered one baby and that had 7 arms, 2 heads and wings." He was started to breath deeply too.

"Perfect.. **NOW GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!** " Angie screamed at him still holding him by his collar.

"But.." Dox started but was cut off by a slap from Angie.

" **No But's. Deliver. Baby. Now!** " Dox leapt up he threw his blazer away and rolled up his sleeves. He used his magic to clear room before waving his hand. A large portal opened on the roof and a hospital bed and all the equipment fell through still attached to wires in the portal above. He asked Rafael to get Angie on the bed before rushing to the kitchen and washing his hands. He returned wearing gloves and scrubs. Suddenly a nurse fell through the portal, Dox caught her in his arms and smiled at her shocked face.

"Lady no time for questions, pregnant lady about to give birth. Help" the nurse looked from Angie to Rafael before grabbing some gloves and moving to Angie's side.

"Doctor, she is fully dilated this baby is coming now." She turned to Angie. "Madame, I need you to breath and when i say now I want you to push, Okay? Husband over there come and hold her hand." Rafael moved without thinking taking his wife's hand, the nurse then looked at Dox and waited for a nod.

Dox nodded back and got ready.

"Now Mrs.."

"Diaz"

"Now Mrs Diaz, Push!"

The next few minutes flew by as everyone did their part and before long the sounds of a baby crying filled the air. Dox stood standing staring down at the newest edition to the Diaz family. He smiled at the baby before passing him to the nurse. She wrapped the baby up and passed him to the Diaz's. Angie's face was full of tears as she looked down at the baby she craddled in her arms.

"Hello my beautiful wonderful hijo" She looked up at Rafael to see tears streaming down his face.

Dox said down and sighed. He felt more exhausted then he did fighting the whole MHC. The nurse put her hand on his shoulder.

"You did good Doc"

"The names actually Dox" He replied weakly.

"Doc Dox, not something you hear everyday" she smiled at him.

Suddenly they heard panicked voices and looked up. Angie was holding her ear to her baby's chest.

" **Dox.** Dox he isn't breathing!"

"Do something Mr Dox!" Rafael grabbed the baby and took him to Dox. He and the nurse stood up quickly and Dox listened in for a heart beat. He waved his hands making the baby's skin become see through down to the bone. Rafael fainted at the sight of his baby turning to a skeleton while Angie tried to sit up.

"What's wrong with him!?" Angie cried over to Dox.

Dox stared at the baby and noticed what was wrong. The baby's heart wasn't beating. He started to perform CPR on him hoping to start his heart again. After a few minutes of silence the nurse spoke.

"I'm sorry Doctor but i think its time"

 **"NOOOO! PLEASE DOX SAVE MY BABY!?"** Angie's voice gave Dox chills. He stopped performing CPR and turned to her carrying the baby to the bed.

"Please Dox.. Do something.. Anything?" She begged the red headed man. He looked at her and closed his eyes thinking of what he could do.

"Dox.. Please"

"Mrs Diaz I'm not sure there's anything else the Doctor can do-"

"-There is one thing" Dox finally spoke.

 **"DO IT! PLEASE!"** She grabbed his arms and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Mrs Diaz, Angie.. If i do this he will be different.. Not like normal kids. He will have magic powers and may never feel like he fits in. He will one day leave and go on adventures and maybe never return. If you can promise me you are okay with that life for him i can save him." His voice broke as he warned the distressed woman.

"I promise you we will love him and raise him to feel loved. He will always have a home here and he won't be the first magical child to live in this house. He will have Star and Marco to teach him and if he chooses to leave that's okay because he will have lived. Please Dox save my darling baby. If all of this isn't enough he has you. You can teach him and be his friend" She smiled as she pleaded with him. Dox's heart almost broke as she placed all her trust and hopes into him.

"Okay". He placed the baby down and pulled a knife from his pocket. He cut his wrists on either side and used the blood to draw a small crescent moon on the baby's right cheek. He circled his arms around the baby drawing a circle of blood. Finally he laid his arms down beside the circle and the blood from his arms filled in the circle around the baby. His cheek mark, hair and eyes all glowed bright.

 _ **"A life is cast from ones desire,**_  
 _ **And as I bleed and start to tire,**_  
 _ **I pour my soul into his night,**_  
 _ **And pray to be his healing light,**_

 _ **From my blood I pledge my heart,  
Bind my life to his a part,  
**_ _ **From my heart I pledge my mind,  
**_ _ **In my blood this oath is signed."**_

As he finished speaking the circle lit up and blinded everyone. When the light reclined the only thing that caught everyone's attention was the sounds of a baby crying. Angie reached forward and lifted her baby into her arms crying tears of joy. She kissed him again and again feeling the warmth of his skin on hers. She looked at her babies head and noticed that some of the brown hair upon his head had turned red. He would grow up with a red streak in his brown hair. One of his eyes were red and below it was a small red crescent moon. If you weren't close you might think it was just another mole. She didn't care she was just happy to have her darling baby in her arms. The nurse picked Dox up from the floor and began to clean the cuts in his arms. She grabbed some equipment and sewed them up for him before wacking him round the head.

"What was that for..?"

"For putting your own life in danger for a case so far gone it should have been clear." She then leant forward hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"And that is for showing me that magic and Miracles do happen." She smiled and sat down next to him both letting out sighs of relief.

"Dox.. What does the A in your name stand for?" Angie asked.

"Oh.. It's Alessandro"

"Dox Alessandro Par? That's a Spanish name... It means Defender of Man" she replied with a big smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, it suits you so well.. Dox, can i now introduce you to Alessandro Marco Diaz" She called him over and let him hold the baby in his arms. He winced a little but smiled at him. The baby yawned and started to sleep. He chuckled before turning to Angie.

"Not Marco Jr?"

"Oh that was a joke to get back at Marco for never visiting. I think he should be named after you, the person who brought him into this world and saved his life. My beautiful little Sandro" Dox passes the baby back as Rafael began to stir. He shot up and looked at all the people before returning Angie's big smile.

"Rafael come, Come meet your son. Come meet our little Alessandro Marco Diaz. Named for our family's guardian angel and our greatest pride." She passed the baby to Rafael and the two cuddled him close crying happily. Dox walked back to the nurse to talk.

"We need to get them to the hospital to give them a check up. Not that i don't trust your voodoo i just want to be sure."

"No worries, stand close to the bed and make sure when your in the hospital you give them the best care you can."

"I will Doctor Dox, don't you worry"

Dox turned to the Diaz's.

"I'm going to send you to hospital now, look after him. I'll head back and get Marco he should be here for this. I'll let it slide this time." He began to wave his arms and a circle of light appeared beneath them all raising the bed and the equipment with them back through the portal in the roof. He sealed it and heard from the other side one last voice.

"Thank you". He collapsed to the floor unconscious due to blood loss.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there it is :) I hope you all enjoyed it. I would like to cover a few things.**

 **1\. Star and Dox will be in touch from now on but it will be hidden from anyone else even Marco and Kelly.**

 **2\. If you noticed Dox has the same mark as Alessandro and the same red features. This is because like the baby someone saved him.**

 **3\. KELLCO IS A THING! Accept it please X'D The Ship has SAILLLLED.**

 **4\. Dox isn't as powerful as he has been making out. Marco and Kelly technically are already more powerful than him. As a human and magic user he is rather weak. His strength is in illusion spells. He makes it seem like he's stronger but he has suffered a lot more than anyone realises. One person has actually noticed and that will be revealed next time.**

 **5\. If you enjoyed this chapter please let me know and if you didn't please tell me why. :) Always reply to PM's or Reviews so feel free to do either.**


	8. Truths We Keep Hidden

**Flowers and Stars 8**

 **Truths We Keep Hidden**

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the last have been but still important :)**

 **Useful76: Thank you very much :) I always noticed the lack of Kellco, I was really surprised to find it not really a bigger thing. I'm glad you enjoyed their dance.**

 **EAurelian: Sorry to hear that but thank you anyway :)**

 **CT-1117: Its been my pleasure to write :) I honestly love both them ships and was tempted to do either but decided on Kellco.**

 **Brad: AAAAAAAAAGGGG? Say what? haha. Janna's going to be laying low for a bit but she's a big part of whats to come. You are the first to address Star's emotional state but it's all been on purpose. In this chapter the cracks really start to show. I'll explain more at the end. Thank you for reading :)**

 **Update: ^^^ Thank you to the Guest who reviewed as it helped me understand the aaaaaaagggh.. No Dox is not the baby or Marco's brother XD I know I keep saying it but he really is just no body. That's the beauty of it. His whole life is defined by the desire to save Marco. X'D Alessandro is just someone who will carry on his title as explained below.**

* * *

Marco and Kelly danced through the house till they both tumbled onto the sofa laughing. Marco blushed as Kelly moved closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two relaxed.

"So ballet?" Kelly sniggered.

"What? It's a beautiful style of dance which both improves your flexibility and your posture. What's so weird about it?" Marco poked her in the cheek before holding her tighter.

"Just you are full of surprises Mr Red Knight"

"I'm not done yet" Marco pulled out a small present from behind the sofa and passed it to the girl. "This is your birthday present". She tore apart the packaging and held her gift in the air. It was a bracelet made of small Aquamarine beads. At the centre was a bright blue crescent moon, matching the ones on Marco's cheek, that felt warm to touch. Kelly looked at the beads and realised each one had red runes written on them.

"It not really an enchantment more a message."

"What does it say?"

 ** _"My Love I Pledge To The Finest Flower And With This Token I Give My Power."_** He smiled as he stroked her hair.

"Marco.. It's beautiful.." A tear started to form in her eye and as it gently caressed her cheek she felt Marco kiss it away.

"It's my promise to you and i intend to keep it." He looked down at her with pride and hope. She suddenly felt embarrassed so put on her bracelet and twirled around. Marco smiled before face palming himself.

"Oh damn, I nearly forgot, wait here." He ran from the room leaving Kelly confused. He returned quickly carrying a similarly sized package and a card.

"These are from Dox, he asked me to give you them. He did also make a cake but i think we should wait for him to eat it." Marco handed over the gift and Kelly tore it open again. She was almost shocked as she lifted out another bracelet. This one had dark red beads with the main item being another crescent moon. It had orange cracks on it that seemed to glow and runes written in bright blue. Marco looked at it puzzled. Kelly opened the card and something fell out which Marco picked up. It was a picture of the three of them one time when they were messing around. Kelly chuckled at the picture as in it Marco had just been pied in the face and the other two were laughing at him.

She opened the letter inside.

 _"Dear Miss Kelly,_

 _Happy Birthday. I want to make sure you enjoy this birthday so i have some great ideas of what we could do and an adventure we could all go on. I'll talk to Marco see if he has any ideas._

 _If you've opened this in the right order you might be wondering why my present is the same as Marco's. I stumbled upon his gift by chance and thought it would be beautiful as a pair. I decided to enchant this one with a spell._

 ** _"To My One And Loyal Knight With This Seal I Surrender You My Might"_**

 _Give it a try just think of something and wave your hand"._

Kelly stared at the letter before sliding on the bracelet to her left hand. She waved it and thought of her sword. Suddenly a black portal opened and her sword fell through. She waved her hand again and the portal closed.

"No way!" Marco exclaimed surprised.

"Did he just give me his powers?" Kelly looked up at Marco confused. He walked over and looked at the bracelet closely.

"From what i can tell these act like Heckapoo's scissors. Instead of Dimensional scissors he gave you a Dimensional bracelet. _Way to upstage_ " Marco frowned thinking about his own gift. Kelly looked back at the letter and noticed a P.S.

 _"Don't tell Marco but i lied to him. His runes were enchanted. The more love he feels for you and vice versa the more your physical strength is increased."_ Dox had followed the writing by drawing a laughing face.

Kelly quickly grabbed Marco and kissed him deeply. The boy was so shocked he couldn't move. Kelly then grabbed a sword from the wall and with her bare hands she snapped it in two. She remembered her first fight with Dox and realised this is how he broke her swords. Marco ran up to her and checked on her hands worried she had hurt herself.

"Marco.. Marco I'm okay" she hugged him tightly.

"How did you do that?" Kelly showed him the letter and his face went to both annoyed and happy.

"He is such a pain. I bet he's having the time of his life out there without us" Marco mumbled.

"How about we find out?" She held up her bracelet with a mischievous grin. He returned the smile and nodded.

 _ **"Dox"**_ Kelly waved her hand and a portal appeared on the roof. They waited a minute when Dox's body came crashing through the table. They both cried out his name and ran to him. He was unconscious and burning up. Marco looked at his arms and noticed he had stitches on his wrists and dried blood on him. He looked a mess with out of place hair and extremely pale skin.

"Kelly grab his legs." The two carried Dox to his room and laid him on the bed. Marco began to channel his magic into Dox's body and after a few minutes the colour returned to his face.

"What did you do?" Kelly quizzed leaning over his shoulder.

"I sped up the production of blood cells in his body. All that reading and studying is really paying off. I'm able to use that knowledge and apply it to the magic theory we are learning. I just hope he's okay. I'm curious to know what type of creature left him like this." Marco admitted. He was worried for him. Kelly sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay Marco, He's Dox. He'll wave his hand and heal his wounds when he wakes up like always. I mean I've pretty much thrown everything i have at him and I've never even been able to scratch him. Let's just wait." And wait they did. Minutes turned to hours and sure enough Dox woke up.

He looked up to see the two teens asleep by his bedside watching over him. He swore quietly before casting another illusion and numbing spell. He actually felt a lot better than usual. He quickly got changed and then went up behind both Marco and Kelly.

" **GET A ROOM!** " The pair both jumped and fell from their chairs. He chuckled loudly as they complained.

"You were right Kelly, we shouldn't have worried at all" Marco scowled at him.

"Told you. He probably got hurt by pissing someone else off for once" Kelly was not someone who liked to be woken up, least of all when she had her Marco pillow.

"Ahh come on guys it was a joke. Anyway let's go" Dox smirked before stepping through a portal. The pair shrugged their shoulders before stepping out into the bright lights of a hospital corridor.

"Dox what are we doing here?" Marco asked after letting his eyes readjust to the light.

"You'll see" Dox said while looking around. He suddenly stopped and started running through the hospital chased by the other two.

"Nurse lady!" He called out gleefully spinning to a stop in front of her. Her face lit up with a smile. She quickly looked at his wrists and noticed there were no wounds before shaking her head.

"Good to see you again Doctor Dox, glad to see your cuts have healed in just a few hours. Another magical miracle" She chuckled back to him.

"Doctor?" Kelly and Marco exclaimed together. The nurse looked at Kelly and then at Marco before smiling.

"You brought the boy?"

"Yeah sure did!, what room are they in?" The nurse leant forward and whispered the room number in his ear.

"Thank you Nurse Lady" Dox said starting to run off again.

"The name is Ivy and if you want to thank me you can treat me to dinner later" She called after him. He paused and looked at her. She shrugged at him.

"I get off at 8, see you then" she winked chuckling as she walked away. Dox turned to the confused pair and raised his eyebrow.

"I think she really likes me" He started to run again the teenagers followed frustratingly behind him. Finally he came to a stop in front of a door suddenly causing both of them to crash into him.

" **Dox!** Why are we here!?" Marco finally asked starting to lose his patience.

"Go find out" Dox pointed to the door they stopped in front of. Marco picked himself up before knocking on the door. He walked into the room and saw the family inside.

"Hello mijo, Do you want to meet you little brother." Angie's smile seemed to light up the room as she held her baby in her arms. Rafael was beaming too trying to hold back his tears at the reuniting of his family. Marco was speechless as he walked up to the baby. He got very close and pulled back the blanket that covered his face and was suddenly full of rage. He ran to the doorway and raised his fist to punch Dox but was stopped by his father.

"Marco i did not raise you to hit first and ask questions later. I especially did not raise you to hit the man who saved your baby brothers life at risk of his own." Marco paused, he felt sick from what he had done. He thought of Dox's state when he crashed into the Parahouse.

"That's... That's why you were in such a bad way.. Because of this?" Marco was led back into the room by Rafael and once everyone was seated they explained to Marco and Kelly what had happened. From running into Dox in the street to him coming round their house. To the birth and almost death of their little boy. Marco looked over at Dox to apologise but he was too busy holding the baby to notice his gaze.

"-and so after delivering and saving our darlings life we decided name him after Dox" Angie finished.

"You named him Dox?" Kelly asked.

"No we used his middle name." Kelly and Marco suddenly sat up. For the last few months they had tried to find out Dox's middle name countless times but he had evaded the subject. He always signed Dox A. Par and nothing more.

"So what's his name?" Marco asked. Dox walked over to him and passed the little boy to him. He sat back down still not meeting Marco's gaze.

"Alessandro Marco Diaz, your baby brother." Marco looked down as his little brother with a big smile on his face. He wanted to ask Dox about his name but figured he'd leave it till later.

"Hello Aless, I'm Marco, I'm your big brother. I'm sorry i wasn't there when you were born but my good friend was. I can't be around for a little while but when we deal with our problem I'll be back to be the best big brother you could ever ask for." Angie and Kelly both smiled at the soft words Marco used to talk to Aless. Rafael finished speed painting a picture of his two boys before looking at Marco and Kelly's clothes. A mischievous grin grew on his face.

"So mijo, are you going to introduce your lady friend?" Both Marco and Kelly turned bright red and kept stuttering over their words before Kelly found the right ones.

"Mr and Mrs Diaz, My name is Kelly and I'm Marco's girlfriend. I love him very much and will do everything in my power to keep him safe and love him dearly." She spoke quickly before turning redder and letting her hair hide her face. Marco hid his head into his hands as he blushed from her words.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss Kelly, please take care of our hijo." Rafael held out his arms and hugged the girl and Angie did the same. Dox peered over at the painting Rafael had done and smiled. It was all 5 of them and the baby. He quickly snapped a photo on his phone and pressed send.

* * *

/

Back in the MHC meeting room. It had been over a day and all the members of the commission were still frozen on the wall. Star had sealed off the doorway and held them there.

Star paced back and forth between the 6 pinned individuals. She kept stopping to speak then would pause before carrying on pacing. She had been unstable ever since she had broken down the day all this started but it had slowly gotten worse. After deciding what she wanted she lifted the silencing spell.

 **"Speak now. Tell me why you lied and hid things from me!"** Her voice was cold and devoid of her usual cheer. No one spoke all afraid to upset her. Finally Heckapoo decided to act.

"Well Princess it was decided you didn't need to know. We have a job and we have been doing it. Didn't want you breaking down and having to nap again. I mean even you must realise you have been acting crazy. One moment your fine, then angry, then broken and now your holding us against our will? Maybe someone should check you and the wand again because you are clearly broken _'Princess'_ ". Everyone turned to her in horror. Clearly feeling that antagonising the girl was not the right move after she had kept them prisoner all night. Star stared at her coldly before laughing. It was creepy so to say. Suddenly a red translucent hand burst from Stars side and began to choke Heckapoo. She tried to get away but Stars magic had her paralysed.

 **"STAR STOP!"** Moon screamed at her. She was terrified of the girl in front of her struggling more and more to see her daughter in her. Star let Heckapoo go just before she lost consciousness. She coughed and breathed in deeply regaining her breath.

 **"I don't want lies. I don't want jokes. I want the truth. I've tried to be the perfect princess for you people. I've tried letting you deal with this but no more. I'm playing by my rules now. So maybe i haven't been acting all too normal. Can you tell me what normal is for having your closest things stolen from you? To have them choose to leave you? To have been lied to by the people you love? What's normal? Maybe I have been a bit unstable. Try having all your magic taken from you and then returned much much stronger. I'm sure you've already noticed that I am a new me."** Star walked away and flicked her wrist. All 6 fell to the floor and looked up. She had taken a seat and was sipping a cup of tea waiting for them.

 **"Sit"** she demanded. All of them obeyed not wanting to anger her further. Star let her form return back to her usual self. Her voice changed back from the cold angry state it had been the whole time they'd been trapped in the room with her.

"Now tell me the truth, the whole truth and show me the crystal.".

And so the story was told again. Of time travellers and predicted doom. Of how Marco was fated to die. Star watched emotionlessly at the memories in the crystal. She listened to Heckapoo describe her past with Dox and listened to Janna explain her theories about Kelly's fate and family. Star listened to it all attentively comparing what they told her to what she had learnt from Dox. Suddenly so much made sense, why Marco and her wand were taken? Why Dox had taken Kelly too? Why did Marco go back with him rather than her. He had seen this memory and knew the future. She thought of Kelly's family and of Marco's and realised that from what she knew of Dox he had probably kept them better informed of the goings on and they probably lied to protect their children.

Star closed her eyes and thought back to her meeting with Dox. She had noticed that he was using a spell to alter his appearance and used the all seeing eye to look past the illusion. She regretted it after seeing and the damage she had done to the man. His face looked more bruise than skin. She wondered if some of the scars would ever fade. She used her powers to look beneath his top too seeing all the stab wounds, burns, cuts and the results of his efforts to protect her best friend. She didn't say anything to him as she felt he had a reason to hide his wounds. From the groups description of him they imagined him as having the power to fight all of them at once blindfolded but from the wounds and her memories she realised pretty quick that Dox may not be all that strong. Most of his attacks involved using their own speed, strength and magic against them. He really was a great actor though.

She looked back up at the group all awaiting her response.

"Okay i understand.. I'm sorry i attacked you.. And kept you captive.. but you drove my hand by keeping secrets from me." They breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tom?" Star addressing him made him jump. She scared him. He had tried, after the initial kidnapping, to be her rock but he didn't know what that meant anymore.

"Yes Starship?"

"What have you found out about this 'Jester of the Blood Moon' title this Dox uses?" Tom looked through the scrolls he had gathered and read out an extract.

"Upon the bonding souls of the dancers under the blood moon a jester is decided. This individual is chosen by the moon not as their comic but as their guardian. The king and queen chosen to bond will have the jester by their side. Watching them and protecting them till the time they either die or unbond their souls." He closed the scroll then looked back at her.

"Me and Marco were bonded by the Blood Moon, if he is looking after Marco it means he is fulfilling that oath." Tom looked surprised, shocked that she handled that knowledge so calmly.

"But wouldn't that mean he was watching over you too Star?"

"He has been, after all he is the one that repaired my wand and is the _**only one**_ who has been honest with me. It seems that 'guardian' is a loose term though as he may not have harming me and Marco on his agenda but he is still a threat to this kingdom. Glossaryck, Heckapoo, What can you tell me about Dark Dimensions?"

The whole room stared at her confused wondering where the question came from.

"Ermm.. It's just a theory at the moment but its possible that there may be dimensions like our own but full of dark energy and magic." Heckapoo started. She was still rubbing her throat and stretching out her body.

"There has been little evidence to suggest they even exist Star" Glossaryck continued.

"What about that cavern Tom fell in? Heckapoo, you said it could be related to an Anti-dimension?" Star looked back at the woman.

"I did but that's only because i haven't had the chance to check it out properly. It certainly had dark energy and there seemed to be traces of portals opening there. My scissors were rendered useless in all that energy. I'm not saying its not possible just improbable." She frowned not seeing where this was going.

Star took it in before replaying the clip of the war torn Mewni. She used her magic to circle several details in the image.

"It's inverted. I noticed it earlier but this is my room. However the colours are wrong and the rooms layout is wrong." Everyone looked into the image and gasped. She was right.

"Glossaryck you said that it was possible that it wasn't our Mewni... You don't think?" Moon turned to the genie.

"I don't know Moon" he replied deep in thought.

"Well i think so." Star stated regaining their attention. " I think we're dealing with a dark dimension and i think something has come from it into our world and is targeting my friends." She showed her own memory of the battle worn Marco and Kelly leaving with Dox.

"We all felt the power Marco gave out, we know Kelly can hold her own and if Dox didn't feel like he could handle it alone its something i think even he wasn't sure of. Kelly was suppose to die that day and from the wounds and energy i felt she did die but Marco saved her" Star lied for the last bit but it wasn't noticed. She continued.

"Now our enemy may not just be Dox it may be a whole other dimension and kingdom. We have all seen Marco fight and to cause him to unleash magic of the scale we witnessed it was someone powerful. We need to know more and start looking in the right directions."

"Mum, Dad. I want you to focus on the monster rights campaign. We need this kingdom united for what is to come and i can no longer handle it all on my own.

Heckapoo and Glossaryck, i want you investigating the cavern and finding out all you can find on the Dark Dimensions. Try using the portal tech that Dox invented and see if it has the same effect as yours. Take Rhom with you just in case.

Janna i want you to research on earth. Look up different sciences and into occult stuff. I remember you showing me some stuff before that may be useful.

Tom, your with me, i need to learn to control my new powers and i know you can take them.

Dismissed."

Star watched as everyone got up to leave. Moon and River looked like they wanted to say something but held their tongues and left too. Star was about to speak to Tom when her phone rang.

Smooth Criminal by Michael Jackson started to come from her phone and she answered it with a frown wondering when Dox had set that as a ringtone for himself. It was a picture message. One with a group of 5 smiling adults and a baby in a hospital room. A message was attached.

 _"Give it 15 minutes and we'll be gone. Go see them Princess."_ Star smiled before looking up at a worried Tom.

"Change of plan handsome. We need to go shopping then go visit someone very special." She smirked. Tom raised his eyebrow before following her into a portal.

* * *

/

Dox, Marco and Kelly all sat on the sofa eating cake. They had been practicing baking for a few days now and were trying all the fruits of their labour. Dox had set up an earth TV to show the royal announcement that was about to be shown all over Mewni.

Star Butterfly appeared on screen and Dox watched as both Marco and Kelly lit up after seeing there friend. She was doing good. Tom was by her side as she walked to the front of the podium. She tapped on the mic and began her speech.

"Citizens of Mewni, Monsters and Mewman alike. I am here today to deliver some amazing news. Over the last few years as I'm sure many of you know I have been looking into the history of this kingdom and of the horrors we have been ignoring.

For many years half of our precious people have been the subject of abuse, racism and used as an outlet to the poor decisions my family have made. I'm talking of course of Monster kind. Who because of a few bad eggs have been mistreated and abused. We ignored the genocide of their people and I cant apologise enough." Star bowed her head to the many people watching causing gasps and shock to spread in the masses.

"I, Star Butterfly, wish to formally apologise for the wrong that has been done. I cannot remove the stigma myself or erase the past however i can promise that I will do my best and act in a way that let's the past be the past and the future be now. I promise to protect all my people regardless of birth or race.

We have restored the areas our greed have destroyed and returned the proper authority to those who it is due. We remember Queen Eclipsa as the woman who betrayed her nation but this is folly. How has love ever been a crime? I declare all of her charges null and void. Love is not a crime it is a beautiful passion that should be praised not shunned.

I want to be the one to take you all by hand and lead us into the future. For monsters, for Mewman and for Mewni. I ask you now, will you stand by me your Princess and Future Queen and join me in uniting our land for generations to come!" The crowds all cheered loudly. Every person in the kingdom had come together to watch the speech and Marco managed to spot Buff Frog and his children standing beside Ludo near the front. All clapping and whistling to the Princess. She raised her hands for silence and she received it.

"Thank you and with your support i hold up the Mewman law book. The guide we have followed for many years." She threw the book high in the air and nodded to Tom. He fired up several blasts of fire magic that exploded the book and setting of fireworks. Star held up a new book.

"A good friend of mine once said that it is not criminal to be an individual and that can not be more true. We are a nation, a kingdom of individuals and with this new act and laws i hope for equal rights and discrimination to end. Let us greet the new age with a bang." She smiled before holding up her arms. Above her in the sky a giant ball of light formed that exploded letting drops of light rain down onto the masses.

"Let the celebration begin!" She screamed which was answered by cheers all round.

Mewni was truly united.

/

* * *

 **A/N: And another end :) Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **What I wanted to address in this chapter is the story with Star so far. Since the beginning Star has been more of a side character to the Adventures of Marco, Dox and Kelly. The brief glimpses we've seen of her have been conflicting as Brad pointed out in the reviews. It's because this whole time she has been ignoring her own feelings only focusing on Marco's safety. Tom was worried about her before fearing she was neglecting herself and all of this has led to a break down. With the mix of an unstable mind and a OD of high concentrate magic Star is about to change the game so far and take action. No more Miss Nice Princess, her rebel side is back and it's angry. She was calm with Dox because she wanted answers and because unlike the others she can see past his illusion spell and saw the lengths he's going for Marco, the rest of the time she is going through motions. It's similar to how people going through bereavement and other hard times in their life will have flashes of emotion. Her emotionless reaction to the harder things are because she is struggling to process them. Hope I've cleared that up a bit :)**


	9. Where Are They Now?

**Flowers and Stars 9**

 **Where Are They Now?**

 **A/N: BONUS CHAPTER :3 Enjoy, I'm sorry about the end.**

* * *

Life continued the same for a small while. Each person following their own path.

Marco and Kelly delved deeper into the magics of the universe. Marco realised that he had a greater affinity with light magic. Using his magic and the knowledge he gained from being the safe kid he developed new magical medical techniques. Dox had taught him everything he could and even charted out all the future books and studies he could pursue to advance his knowledge. Marco had taken his Karate further studying chi and using magic he could now control it. With a simple tap of his finger he could immobilise someone's whole body.

Kelly had taken the more physical application to magic. She learnt all the enchantments and runes she would need to buff herself and Marco up. As time went on she found herself gaining strength from their love. She had to learn to control her strength after breaking Dox's rib when she tried to jab him after one too many bad jokes. He'd fixed himself easily and run off to avoid her.

Dox was no longer sure he'd finish the year. He had to balance his time between healing himself from the dangerous duo, making sure their training and studies were on track and popping back to earth to help the Diaz's. Since Alessandro had some of his magic Angie and Rafael would call Dox every time he so much as sneezed. He tried to explain that his magic would stay mostly dormant until his teenage years but they insisted. His date with Nurse Ivy had been no joy as she took the time to lecture him on looking after himself. Much to the danger duo's amusement.

Star had kept the MHC working hard and finally they had leads. Heckapoo's research into what she was now calling Void portals had shown results. If she could stabilise the portal they'd have access to the Dark Dimensions. Glossaryck had uncovered ancient texts written by dark mages that had ended up being warnings that they should stay away from the dark. Janna's research on earth concluded that in every culture their was some mention of "The Abyss" and "The dark" translating had been difficult as most of the detailed texts were of dead languages. All that she had found she'd acquired through robbing museums and kidnapping historians. She had gained infamy on Earth as the Witch of the Night. She did enjoy her new found fame.

Tom had tried to help Star. He was worried for her. Eventually he had gone to Eclipsa and asked her for help. She talked to Star as someone she could trust and depend on to be there. Eclipsa realised Star was just hurting and that it was because of how unstable her growing powers were. She worked with Star for over a month to gain better balance in her power. Teaching her not just light but dark magic too. By learning both sides of magic Star gained clarity. She gained stability which unfortunately for Tom just drove her to work harder. She was willing to talk to him now but most conversations would end the same way. Tom wondering what would be left after Marco had been saved. He thought of the broken Star that stabbed the Marco of the future and saw none of her in the Star now. The future had already changed but Tom wondered if it was for the better.

Monsters had moved into the kingdom, at first there was some tension and disputes but the people of Mewni could adapt and they did. The monsters moving in breathed now life to the kingdom expanding both it's opportunity and culture. Moon and River had been working to expand the kingdom. Before they hadn't because it might have sparked war with monsters to invade the small land they were left but now they were aiding the creatures to build homes and families. They connected the monster village to the kingdom establishing it as an independent part of the Butterfly kingdom.

* * *

 **2 month had passed since the Monster/Mewman Peace Accord and the date was November 28th.**

 **Marco's 16th Birthday.**

Dox had prepared everything he could in advance. It wasn't easy to plan things with Marco popping out at every chance. He wanted to know and followed Kelly and Dox whenever they tried to sneak off. Dox headed out that day leaving the pair at home.

"So Marco what you wanna do today? Light sparring? Magic practice? Or.." Kelly drew close to him. "Or maybe just cuddle" she tapped his nose and walked away as he followed after her.

He walked into a room to find it empty. He looked back down the corridor just enough to see her disappear into a different room. He chased down to the room flung open the door to find her not there. He sighed. She had been taking lessons from Dox on how to use her powers and she had gotten very good at disappearing.

"Ohhhh Marco" came her voice from the study. He thought to get one up on her and cut a portal to the study jumping through and falling through the floor. He landed gently on the sofa and she followed him landing on his lap. She kissed him deeply laughing as he tried to pretend he wasn't interested. One thing Kelly had realised is that Marco's bracelet would change temperatures depending on how he felt. She could always tell with him. Dox's on the other hand was always cold. She guessed the enchantment must not work the same.

"Kelly stop please" He said pushing her away.

"What's wrong?" She asked holding his arm.

"Did you forget?" She could feel how much he didn't want to ask and she figured she'd have to change the plan.

"That its your birthday? That this time last year we were at lava lake for the Soul Rise. That we have spent the last year growing closer. The last 7 months living together and the last 2 months and 13 days as a couple? That about cover it." She smiled before leaning back and pulling them both into a portal. They landed in the training room where she picked up a sword and threw it to him.

"No magic, No tricks and if you win I'll tell you where your present is" Kelly winked at him. She used her bracelets to tie up her hair before taking her stance.

Marco looked at his girlfriend with a smile. His face bright red both embarrassed and blushing from thinking of all of their time together. After much persuasion they had got Dox to allow them to have a date night once a week. The last few had been magical with Dox picking the location and sending them through. One night they were on an enchanted ship flying through a stary sky. The ship had struck something and the crew along with the passengers were panicking. Trying to regain the peace Marco had grabbed a guitar and gone up on stage he'd started to sing a cover of 'Make Your Own Kind Of Music' immediately stopping everyone.

 _"Nobody can tell you,_  
 _There's only one song worth singing,_  
 _They may try and sell you,_  
 _Cause it hangs them up,_  
 _To see someone like you,_

 _But you gotta make your own kind of music,_  
 _Sing your own special song,_  
 _Make your own kind of music,_  
 _Even if nobody else sings along,_

 _You're gonna be nowhere,_  
 _The loneliest kind of lonely,_  
 _It may be rough going,_  
 _Just to do your thing is the hardest thing to do,_

 _But you gotta make your own kind of music,_  
 _Sing your own special song,_  
 _Make your own kind of music,_  
 _Even if nobody else sings along,"_

Kelly stared at him in wonder. People had started to clap along and lose themselves in his voice. Kelly wandered to the front of the stage where Marco picked her up before he kept singing. The band behind him had started to play alongside him. From that moment he was singing only for her.

 _"So if you cannot take my hand,_  
 _And if you must be going, I will understand,_

 _But you gotta make your own kind of music,_  
 _Sing your own special song,_  
 _Make your own kind of music,_  
 _Even if nobody else sings along,_  
 _But you gotta make your own kind of music,_  
 _Sing your own special song,_  
 _Make your own kind of music,_  
 _Even if nobody else sings along,_  
 _But you gotta make your own kind of music,_  
 _Sing your own special song,_  
 _Make your own kind of music,_  
 _Even if nobody else sings along,_

 _No, no, no, no,_  
 _Even if nobody else sings along,_  
 _If nobody else sings along."_

Marco kissed Kelly deeply and the two would have lost themselves to the passion if they hadn't been interrupted by the crowd cheering for his performance and wolf whistling. The captain had come down to tell them all that the crisis had been averted and thanked Marco for keeping the peace. The pair were the guest of honours for the rest of the cruise and totally lost themselves in it staying for days. Marco was asked to perform frequently with the band and Kelly took a mental note of his list of cover songs. The pair had eventually headed back promising to return some day. They walked in and were about to apologise to Dox when he asked what they were doing back so soon. It was only 9pm. They had been gone for two hours. He winked at the pair before pushing them through another portal. They landed back on the ship just in time for its next cruise. Apparently Dox had a great understanding of temporal differences and the pair ended up spending a whole month on that single date. Each date was mysterious and amazing and they thanked him greatly for each time.

Marco turned to Kelly and readied his own stance. He lunged forward and tried to disarm her only for her to step aside and swing at him. He raised his sword enough to block her but the blow sent him into the rooms wall.

"I thought you said no magic" He laughed rubbing at the pain now in his arm. She laughed back.

"I am using no magic my dear, you are just **WEAKKKKKKKKKKK**?!" Kelly had been told by Star how Marco convinced her that he was strong enough to fight Meteora and she knew he'd always take the bait.

He rushed her forcing her to hold her blade up to block him. They clashed swords again and again both with big smiles on their face. Their training time together made them aware of each others moves and technique. They circled each other closing in and drawing back when the time was right. It was as if they were dancing and the swords were just parts of them. One final strike had left both their swords in pieces. Kelly wasted no time dropping and taking him out with a leg sweep. He back flipped from the force and the pair began to fight with hand to hand combat. Marco knew her hits were heavy so used his agility to dodge her. It use to be much easier but after Dox had sent them to dance classes on one of their dates Kelly had gained an understanding of ballet and it movement. Her rough technique had turned graceful and elegant. If he wasn't trying so hard to dodge her he'd watch her for hours. He grabbed her fist and flipped her over his back. She landed firm and returned his technique throwing him into the wall. She closed in aiming to punch him but he dodged and used his foot to trip her causing them to fall. They both tried to stand while trying to stop the other getting up. She leapt onto him and they rolled till Marco was on top of her pinning her to the floor.

"Concede" he managed to say through his deep breathing.

"I concede." She smiled she slid her bracelets back on and kissed his cheek. She fell through the floor and reappeared holding both their jackets.

"Let's go." She chuckled disappearing through a portal. Marco sighed exhausted as he chased after her. Sometimes he was worried about how much of an influence Dox had on her. He fell through the portal and landed in her arms. She held him in a princess carry and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Ready Princess?" she let him down before leading him through the woods till they arrived at a small lake. She gave him a blindfold and led him further. He could hear hushed voices and the sound of wings. One part of his training had been to be able to fight blind folded and he had a rough sense of his surroundings. There were 3 other people here at least and many things were whizzing past his head.

"Kelly are we there yet?"

"Almost"

Marco felt the girl turn his body before pulling his blindfold off. He looked up to see a beautiful lake covered in hundreds of moving lights. They danced in the sky and across the waters surface. The cloud cleared above revealing the most star filled sky he had ever seen. Shooting stars suddenly filled his vision as he watched the meteor 🌠 shower above him. Light filled his eyes as a smile of wonder filled his face. He turned to see his Mum, Dad, Kelly and Dox. Alessandro was sitting in his pram also watching the bright lights fly above. He reached forward and tried to grab them with his little hand.

Marco looked back at his family and saw that each had an instrument. Dox sat by a piano, Rafael held a guitar, Angie a violin and Kelly stood by a microphone.

"Marco Diaz, on my birthday you let me dance with you and made it so so special. On your last birthday we watched the dancing lights of lava lake and today we watch the light of the Hidden Lake of Dancing Souls. This isn't your birthday present but our present to you." She nodded to the others. Dox began to play a gentle piano melody, with Angie joining in with her violin. Rafael began to strum some chords gently setting an amazing ambiance. Marco went over and picked up Alessandro before sitting on the grass watching the lights dance to their music. Kelly stepped up to the mic again.

"My name is Kelly and this is Marco's song." She breathed deeply clearly showing nerves before looking straight at him and starting to sing.

 _"Marco, My hero who guides me,_  
 _My partner who sets me free,_  
 _My darling who always sees me,_  
 _For whoever i may be,_

 _I promise to always love you,_  
 _And forever hold you close,_  
 _I promise and mean it too,_  
 _Even when you're old and gross,_

 _My sweetheart and my safe kid,_  
 _My Marco, The Red Knight,_  
 _I implore you to listen well,_  
 _As i try to guide you, with my light,_

 _I watched you grow from weak and scared,_  
 _To follow dreams and saw us paired,_  
 _I follow you because i love you so,_  
 _And i need you to listen and really know,_  
 _That Marco Diaz with whom i live,_  
 _My heart and body i willingly give,_

 _My sweetheart and my safe kid,_  
 _My Marco, The Red Knight,_  
 _I need you to listen closely,_  
 _And witness all my might,_

 _I love you my Marco and you are all mine,_  
 _I need you to know that it will be all time,_  
 _That i want you to stay by my side,_  
 _To love me and cherish me and keep my smile wide,_

 _Marco my love, please listen to my song,_  
 _Thank you for being the place where I belong,_  
 _So happy birthday baby i want you to know,_  
 _That we here all love you and always will do so."_

Kelly's voice carried through out the clearing as the lights danced slowly to her song. As she sang they began to circle her lighting her up. Marco watched captivated by the beautiful of the sight before his eyes and as she finished singing he picked up his brother, passed him to his mother and picked Kelly up by the waist spinning her round. He kissed her and kissed her as she chuckled at his display of affection.

"Marrrrrco.. Stop it.."

"Can't.. Your just so cute" Kelly stomped her foot on the ground and grabbed his face.

"I. Am. **Not**. Cute."

"Sure.. But that was amazing Kelly.. You wrote that? And wow can you sing!" He had heard her humming before but no matter how much he tried he could never get her to sing. Her cheeks glowed red at his words and she smiled.

"Your parents helped me lots.. I've never written a song before.. Or sang to anyone." Marco hugged her tight and mouthed thank you to the others as they smiled at the pair.

The rest of the evening was spent as a picnic under the dancing lights. They laughed happily as they ate, sung and danced. Marco was most surprised to find that Dox could sing too but most of his songs were love songs. Marco could imagine that Heckapoo had heard them all from him.

Marco's parents had brought him all brand new clothes for his birthday including more hoodies, red shirts, red jackets and red pyjama's. They realised he had grown out of all of his other clothes.

Dox pulled out a small box with a key inside. Marco looked up to him confused.

"Well.. Whenever the times comes that I'm not around to look after it the Parahouse is going to need a care taker. I want to leave it and everything inside it to you. It's all yours" Dox smiled as Marco stood up and hugged him tight. Marco and Kelly understood just what he meant by this but his parents just assumed that Dox might be travelling for a while.

"I'll take good care of it.. I promise"

"Good now you have one more present." The key was on a chain that Marco put over his head and tucked into his shirt. He wiped away a stray tear before turning to Kelly.

She told him to lift his shirt which he complied with. She held her hand over his heart and channelled her magic into him. On his chest a tattoo appeared. It was a bright blue flower that was in full bloom. He held his hand over it and suddenly heard a voice in his head.

 _"Can you hear me?"_

 _"Yes?"_ He thought back. He looked at Kelly smiling at him not moving her mouth.

 _"This is one if my presents to you, no matter how far apart we go you will always be able to speak to me, to feel my warmth and i can do the same"_ She pulled her top down slightly showing the top half of a red crescent moon.

She held out her hand and inside he saw another small gift. He opened it up to find a ring inside. It was black with red runes inside of it and out.

 **"To My Love Who Gave Me Power, I Give To You A Deadly Dagger"**

 **"With It's Edge I Give My Fire, So That You Can Fulfil Your Desire."**

He slid on the ring onto his right middle finger and tightened his grip. Suddenly a black blade appeared in his hand with the same design as the ring. As he let go it turned back into a ring.

"Kelly this is **AMAZING!** " He kept turning it from ring to blade and blade to ring. He looked up to see his whole family with the cake. They sang happy birthday to him and he blew out his candles.

 _"Best birthday ever!"_ Marco thought to himself.

 _"Good to know"_ Kelly winked at him.

* * *

/

Star sat alone on her balcony. She blew out the candle on her small cake beside her before letting the spell return to her wand. She had watched with the All-Seeing Eye spell all of Marco's birthday. The book was right. Spying leads to crying.

At first she thought she was crying because she had watched Marco be so in love with Kelly but deep down she knew it would never have worked with him. She was happy to have him in her life and she was in love with Tom. When he forgave her for her actions she wanted to confess to him just how much she had fallen in love with him.

He had stayed by her side and supported her. Helped her establish peace in her kingdom and was her comfort in the dark times. She hadn't treated him well after he learnt of her and Marco's kiss and he was being amazing waiting for her choice. She had never planned to tell him herself so was shocked when he told her he knew.

She would make it up to him. It would all be worth it.

She cried after watching through her spell because she wanted to be there. A part of Marco's family by his side. Her present to him sat wrapped beside her. She missed her best friend. She missed Kelly and she missed being in their lives. She finished her cake and went and laid on her bed. Letting sweet dreams take her away.

* * *

/

Marco sat alone in the castle, no one was here anymore. The only things still moving around outside were beasts and creatures one could hardly name. He stood up kicking aside the rubble walking through the blood stained walls of Butterfly castle. He ascended the stairs and walked to his room.

He heard the soft whimper under his bed. Marco Jr the laser puppy hopped and walked over to him. He picked him up and check its wound. It had recovered well after his attempt to remove its damaged paw. He was the last one. Marco's only companion in this damned castle.

He crawled into bed with the puppy and began to sing happy birthday to himself. Cold and alone. Tears soaked his bed as he choked out the words.

 _ **"You don't deserve that happiness Marco.. I'm coming for it"**_ His cries turned to insane laughter as the puppy struggled to get away from him. It had watched its master get worse and worse each day. It scratched at the door but to no avail. It turned to hide under the bed but felt his rough touch grab it. He pulled it out from under the bed.

 _ **"Where are you going. It's my birthday. You can't leave me"**_ The puppy struggled to get free and finally did. It went to run back under the bed but he kicked it into the wall.

 _ **"YOU WONT LEAVE ME!"**_ The puppy tried to limp away from the abusive boy in the blue hood but it didn't help.

 _ **"Fine. You can join the others."**_ He went to the window holding the puppy before throwing it out and waiting for the thud. _**"Now you can be with your brothers and sisters. Food for some beast at the bottom of my tower just like all of them."**_ He fell to the bed again in silence.

Darkco was all alone.


	10. Memories and Festivities

**Flowers and Stars 10**

 **Memories and Festivities**

 **A/N: X'D Hopefully you are still reading as I've had no response to the last two chapters anyway time for some answers and out of place festive cheer.**

 **Not much** **dialogue** **in this Chapter More of a story being told.**

* * *

/

Time flies when your hidden away inside of a pocket dimension. The minutes turn to hours and the hours to days. Whether you lose yourself inside of a book searching new ways to treat untreatable diseases, admiring your sword collection and cleaning them all or following the graph of important dates planning out the future, the residents of the Parahouse were lost to the rest of the world.

Occasionally they would leave for a day out or adventure. To visit their families in secret away from the rest of the world or to acquire materials and news. They mainly kept to themselves and did their own part.

Marco had become very engrossed in his research. He had requested that Dox spare some of his training time to it. He had taken to studying medical journals and books realising that the so called 'untreatable' and 'incurable' were just a hocus pocus away from being reachable. He was looking for ways to adapt simple magical techniques into science that could save countless lives on earth and ways to apply science on Mewni. He named it Dimen-aid. He had made several plans and prepared lots of presentations to show to the royals of Mewni and the scientists of Earth.

He was passionate about it. He loved fighting and adventure but deep in his nature all he wanted to do was to protect others and lead a safe life. He thought of his position and decided when the time came for him to be a Knight he'd use his new position to open the first Mewman Hospital. He felt much joy and pride from this realising that the him who had no idea where he belonged that followed Star into Mewni was no more. He had a goal and the power to reach it.

Kelly had kept pestering Dox to teach her more about the timeline and his magic. He refused at first which surprised her as usually he did everything he could to help the pair. He eventually explained that the reason he couldn't teach her is because they had already reached his level. He may have spent years studying magic under one of the greatest teachers but he had no talent or aptitude for it. He got to be as strong as he did through hard work however both of his own students were remarkable talented and were likely born to discover the wonders of magic. He took to finding books and texts that matched what she wanted.

Using the knowledge from the books she found ways to not just forge enchanted weapons but grow magic crystals and ores. With these she could create Magic swords and weapons. She had taken Marco's example to heart and started to think about her own future. She had always assumed she'd just go on quests and adventures to earn her keep. Travel the world and see what it had to offer her but with the gifts the two had given her everywhere was just a wave away. The world wasn't so big anymore and she had something worth staying still for... Marco. She thought about it and with the right funding she would open up her own weapon store. Dox pointed out if worse comes to worst they could use the Parahouse as a portable store like a travel stall. She had thanked him for the thought but she wanted to keep this as 'their' place.

Together the three had celebrated Christmas in style. After apologising to Marco's Parents lots, and dropping of the presents, Dox had taken the three to a dimension where the trees were made of ice and every day was a snowy winter wonderland. They headed to a village to celebrate only to be almost chased out by the villagers. After calming them down (As Dox liked to call tying people up much to Kelly's disapproval) they learned that someone had been targeting the village and kidnapping the children. Any attempts to send someone out to call for aid had led to the person being attacked and thrown back into the village.

Marco and Kelly immediately volunteered to go investigate and rescue the kidnapped children. Marco had been getting the feeling for a while that Dox had been using these 'special occasions' as lessons after nearly every date or day out involved helping people or solving a crisis. He called it _"Bad Luck"_ and changed the subject. Marco wanted to believe that the red haired magician was using these 'bad events' throughout their time together as a way to train Marco and at the same time fix the problems. He remembered a show he use to watch about a madman with a box who flew through time going from problem to problem and laughed as he realised that the only difference with Dox was he had a house instead of a box.

Marco set about the village providing first aid and healing magic to those that needed it. Kelly had started repairing the damages done to the village and gave them some of her trial weapons to protect themselves with. She felt bad that they weren't all that great but upon realising that they were magic the village almost refused as even a defective magic sword like one of Kelly's was worth more than everything in the village. Dox had disappeared into a portal, reappearing wearing a bright red Santa outfit. Kelly burst into laughter as she pointed out that since his beard and hair were all red he looked like a red ninja. From the portal behind him came Nacho's pulling a sleigh. Marco cast a heat proof spell to keep her warm and greeted his old friend.

"We'll probably only be able to borrow her for a few hours before our old flame notices she's missing" He joked as they headed off from the village on the sleigh. It wasn't long after when they were attacked. A group of 6 masked people had tried to fire arrows onto their 'horse' hoping to take it down but were unpleasantly surprised when they bounced off. Two of the men were immediately knocked down by Nachos as Marco freed her from the sleigh. Marco jumped out on the right and dodged a sword that was swung at his head. It wasn't until that moment that Marco realised something, that normal people are really slow. He didn't have to even put much effort into subduing the bandits. He punched the first one and heard the crunch of skull. He turned to Kelly.

 **"Be gentle with them Kelly!"** But his words fell on deaf ears as Kelly already stood over two broken bodies. She gave him a guilty look before yelling back that they were still breathing. He turned back to the last person who after seeing his companions defeated with ease had decided to run. Marco went to run after him but flew past him. The man tripped in fear and tried to run away again but ran straight into Dox.

Dox _'calmed the man down'_ and let Marco treat the others. When he was sure they wouldn't die he trapped them in the basement room of the Parahouse and came back. They interrogated the man who begged them not to come anywhere near him. Eventually Dox had got bored so tied him to the back of Nacho's saddle and sent the Dragon cycle flying through the air. They listened to him scream begging them to stop till he decided to tell them the truth.

He confessed to them that they had been part of a group of bandits hired to help the lord of the land. He was planning on taking all the children and selling them into slavery to earn more money. Then raise tax prices and use the kidnappers as a way to ensure that the villagers paid the higher tax rate. Marco knocked him out and threw him with the others. They headed into a series of caves that the bandit had told them about and split up.

Marco had taken the left passage joined by Nachos who led the way for him. He realised that thanks to some of his training and Kelly's enchanted gear he could see in the dark. Much of his worries had been that he couldn't fully understand how powerful he had gotten because the only two people he ever fought were Kelly, a one woman army and Dox, a time travelling evil mastermind. It was like trying to hang out with the hero and the demon king and then suddenly go talk to random person B. He had the story all mixed up and his fight before made him aware that he'd have to learn to hold back. He eventually found a room with only one guard in. He subdued him before he could even move and looked around. The bandits had actually kept detailed and organised notes on their dealings with the Lord, Marco assumed it would make good blackmail material later on. He rounded up all the evidence and headed back taking the man with him.

Kelly was enjoying herself, it wasn't often they got to go on real adventures with danger and excitement like this. Usually she felt their adventures with Dox were too scripted like she wouldn't be surprised if someone suddenly called out "Cut" and the actors would walk away. This wasn't like usual. The opponents they usually fought were around their power level and would increase each time. There was never a real challenge and she hoped after realising that some of the bandits were much weaker than them that someone here would be much stronger.

She turned and ran into a room full of 20-30 bandits, they all rose as the girl skipped into the room with a big smile. Unlike the rabble they saw outside these were a group of burly hardened men and woman. She cracked her knuckles and told them to bring it on. She easily knocked the few who were underestimating her into the wall leaving them crumpled on the floor. The rest had learned quickly and charged at her with weapons draw. She pushed down the ring finger on each hand and gauntlets appeared on her hands. She caught the blades that were aimed at her and snapped them in two. The bandits were much more organised than she thought they'd be and some took aim at her from afar. She waved her hands and sent the arrows straight back at them.

 _"Gonna' need some love dude!"_ She let her thoughts go to Marco and when she felt the power flow into her she knew he had heard her. She immediately punched her way through several shields the men had taken against her. She caught a spear and cracked the tip off. She figured with a wooden staff she could let loose without killing them.

A few minutes later the girl skipped out of the room smiling as all the bandits were piled in the middle unconscious. For her it was a great time, for them it would haunt their nightmares for years to come. Legends of the Green Fury began that day being circled around the bandits and scum of dimensions.

Dox had walked through the cave admiring the work someone had put into this. If he remembered rightly this would have been caved in by the Lord's treacherous acts when he had sold off half of the children. Eventually the villagers would find the cave but among the 50 dead 10 were their children. The rest of the children were never recovered. He found himself in a clearing full of cages. Inside sat all 19 of the missing children. A group of bandits rushed him all falling through his portal on the floor and landing in front of him. They looked up to see him but passed out. He used the trick Star had to project her image into his eyes to project the most ghoulish illusions he could muster. Foam appeared at their mouths as fear overloaded them. He did promise Marco not to _'physically_ ' damage anyone beyond repair.

Dox had immediately freed all of the children and when he was asked who he was and if he was there to save them he replied with.

"My name is Santa Claus, I'm a magician from Earth who brings joy to children once a year and this year is your lucky day. I'm here with my famous Red Knight of Healing and Green Fury of Power to save you all." He waved his hands and made lights dance all around the room captivating the children. He quickly popped out and back and brought loads of warm clothes for them to wear. He led them back to meet with Marco and Kelly. The children's faces lit up when they saw 'Santa's Helpers' and even more so when they saw that the 'guard' Marco had subdued was actually the bandit leader.

The trio led all the children back to the village listening to the many story's Marco told them about his adventures in another dimension. All the boys were awestruck by him and started to pretend to fight with swords. They all asked 'Santa' to change their clothes to red which he did as they all ran around pretending to be Marco. Many of the girls were more interested in Kelly after finding out she had beaten basically all of the bandit forces. She showed them her magic pocket dimension in her hair and they had fun jumping in and out. Some took turns riding Nachos as she flew them around the group. Dox listened to their requests for things to make out of lights and at one point he illustrated one of Marco's stories with his magic. Eventually they felt the walk had been longer than they remembered and after letting all the children go into Kelly's dimension where Marco and Dox had prepared food and drinks for them they jumped back on the sleigh and headed back to the village.

It was a heartfelt reunion as the children piled out of her hair and into the loving arms of their parents. The villagers turned to thank their hero's but were greeted by a large stack of presents for all the children on the village. Confused the adults asked their children if they knew who had rescued them and were greeted with various adapted versions of Marco The Red Knight of Healing, Kelly the Green Fury of Power and Santa Claus the Magic Man of Christmas.

Marco and the others had then stormed the Lord's mansion before dumping him, the bandit leader and all the evidence in the throne room of the kingdom there. Dox apparently knew a guy there who would make sure that the villagers got aid and reimbursement for the Lords betrayal.

And so had ended their Christmas adventure. The group had headed back tired and pleased.

The next month flew by too. Marco almost breaking and asking Dox to let him go back for Star's birthday. He resisted the urge and instead tried to make her the best present he could. Dox watched invisible with Star beside him. They had stayed in touch and he apologised plenty for not allowing them to see her. She had been understanding knowing that in a few weeks they would be back. She could hold on a little longer. 10 Months had passed since they had been missing. If everything they knew was true then the cause of all their tragedy Dark Marco would strike in 2 weeks' time. Dox promised to return them in one week's time just that he needed to prepare for their leaving. The two talked of how things should go down. Dox was still considered the evil behind everything. The mercenaries of the world were chasing his shadow. Sometimes he would purposely appear somewhere and create leads for them to follow. If he were to show up with the other two he would be killed on sight which had made him chuckle. He promised that she wouldn't have to worry about that and didn't explain anything more than that.

* * *

/

As Marco and Kelly were resting the last week before their return to the outside world he had taken it upon himself to tidy and organise the house one last time. He figured they wouldn't get the chance for a while. When he was clearing the study he stumbled upon a small gem. He picked it up and suddenly his vision went black.

"Greetings Dox A. Par I've been waiting a long time to meet you." Dox looked up in the dark room to see a small blue man staring back at him. He looked down and noticed he was chained to the darkness.

"Really? You never seemed to show up at my previous visits I was starting to think you didn't want to meet me" He pulled at the chains trying to free himself.

"Funny that? Every time you've appeared in person you've left quickly when I arrived. The first time with Star you disappeared quickly and then again in the courtyard. I thought at first it was just poor timing but I realised that you looked straight at me even though I was invisible in the court yard. You ran when you saw me. Avoiding me for some reason." He floated closer to Dox who struggled more and more to get free.

"I know I don't really have the right to ask this but please trust me and let me go now" Dox pleaded panicked.

"No No No Dox I think not, I want to know who you really are and I think the only way to do that is for you and me to come into contact. If I am correct when I touch you I will see the whole of the future that you were part of that is being hidden from me. I will see your whole life and the missing parts of mine." He floated even closer.

"Don't do this Da-Glossaryck. You never knew the original cause to save Marco only solutions from the end and knowing who I am at this point won't help anyone. Don't do this!"

"Afraid I can't respect that wish young man. I don't like having the people I watch over toyed with and I don't like having my own future not clear. I will find out the whole truth." He touched Dox and suddenly his head was pounding with pain as memories of his future started to flood his mind.

 **FLASHBACKS**

* * *

 _-He watched from afar as Star and Marco mourned the sudden death of their friend. He was unsure of what to do. He wanted to go and greet them but after Eclipsa had returned the wand he had tried to go back and be her mentor but he was banished from the Kingdom by Moon and River. He wanted to explain to them the importance of helping Star as without her inner magic her use of the wand was unstable. They ignored him._

* * *

 _-He tried to carry on with the MHC but they rejected him. Calling him a traitor and a disgrace. They'd even attacked him. He easily dealt with their assault but they had used the retaliation to name him a fugitive. He now had no one to depend on. Eclipsa had run off with her husband and child after she was declared guilty of all crimes. Star had protested but no one had any care for monster rights._

* * *

 _-Falling into depression he had taken to wandering round Mewni with no goal in mind when one night he was ambushed. Whoever it was had prepared anti-magic chains and he had no hope of getting free once they were on. He started to call for help from his cell hoping that one trace of his magic would get free from the cracks in the wall. No one came for weeks. He had all but given up hope when he heard a familiar war cry. Marco Diaz had burst through the door knocking the occultists who kidnapped him to the ground. He was cut all over his body and covered in bruises. He rushed to free Glossaryck. He was weakened after months of having his magical blood drained from his small body. Marco carried him through the broken down abandoned fort until they reached the exit to find it blocked. They were assaulted with magic blasts. Marco used his own body to defend the blue man._

 _"Marco, where are Star and the others?" He asked panicking as blood began to drip down from Marco's back._

 _"It's just me sorry, Star hasn't forgiven you and forbade me to come and no one else would even listen to me when I told them I could hear you calling for help. I ignored her and came anyway but it's just me sorry I wasn't strong enough." He winced as he crushed the broken genie's hopes of greater rescue._

 _"I understand. Leave me and go Marco if you don't you'll die."_

 _"If I even move the blast will hit you and will kill you Glossaryck!"_

 _"If you don't move the blast will kill us both. Unless you suddenly have magical powers and can release my concentrated magic then I have no ideas of getting us out of here"_

 _"Do it? We never know I've used the wand before and got marks on my cheek. Monster Arm is sleeping in my arm and I'm pretty sure half my body has been altered by Star's magic. If you can make me a magic bomb to save us do it!" He smiled down at him through the pain. "We'll call it Project Nukeco" he chuckled._

 _"If you sure?" Marco nodded back and Glossaryck poured his magic into Marco. His own body wasn't strong enough to use it but Marco's cheeks lit up bright as the magic filled him. He looked down at the drained blue man._

 _"What now?"_

 _"Kaboom!"_

* * *

 _-Marco walked back to Mewni carrying the little man in his pocket._

 _"I still think you should have left me" Glossaryck admitted_

 _"Well if I did who would be my new magic teacher?" Marco chuckled, Glossaryck had rested for a bit in the aftermath of the blast. The whole of the ruins had been blasted away leaving just the two still there. After resting he healed Marco's injuries as best he could and the two headed back._

 _"They wouldn't even come to rescue me Marco, they are hardly going to allow me to enter the kingdom."_

 _"That's fine, I mean I know a place you could stay outside of their jurisdiction, where they'll never think to look, that your familiar with"_

 _"Where?"_

 _"My house on earth, I asked my parents already and they said your welcome there. Just no weird magical experiments and you can't steal the pudding you have to contribute to the household."_

 _"I'm going to rent a room at yours?"_

 _"Sure why not? I mean all you have to do is pawn a few gold coins and for you that's not hard to find."_

 _"Won't Star mind?"_

 _"I won't tell if you don't" Marco patted the genie's head. He suddenly felt great appreciation for the boy and regretted how he treated him. He was the only person who had come to save him and helped him. He would make up for being a douche to him all the time._

* * *

 _-Marco was training with him slowly learning to control his magic._

* * *

 _-Marco had grasped all the basics proving to be a wonderful student._

* * *

 _-The two snuck off to a magical dimension Marco had found full of pudding and ate till they were full._

* * *

 _-Marco Jr was born. He had a small heart defect that Glossaryck immediately corrected with his magic. He chose not to tell anyone since he had fixed the problem. He found himself looking after the baby sometimes and realised that maybe parenthood wasn't all that bad._

* * *

 _-He watched from his window a couple arguing. The woman was pregnant with a baby screaming after the man. He told her to get rid and stormed off. He felt sorry for the baby. He could tell he was a boy from his magic and wished him well._

* * *

 _-Marco had completed his advance training and the two decided to finish his magic education in another dimension where time flowed differently. They spent a few years living together and build a house in the dimension._

* * *

 _-Something had Marco rattled. He wouldn't talk to Glossaryck about it but something was wrong on Mewni._

* * *

 _-Marco was missing. He hadn't come home in about 6 weeks so Glossaryck headed to Mewni to find out more. When he arrived he found another Mewni reflected in the sky. This one was full of dark energy and horrible creatures fell from the sky. He saw Marco fly his dragon cycle up into the sky and suddenly a bright red flash filled the sky and the other Mewni disappeared along with Marco. Glossaryck followed Star as she ran into a weird cavern full of dark energy. She tried to use the wand to open something but the wand cracked from the pressure of her building inner energy and unable to sustain the amount of magic she poured into it the wand exploded. The blast tore open a black portal. Star gathered up the broken pieces of the wand and dove into the portal._

* * *

 _\- Glossaryck followed her into what he could only describe as hell if Hell decided to dress up as Mewni. He followed her along the streets as she slayed beast after beast. He used his magic to blast away some of the stronger beasts that got in her way. She ran to the throne room and inside she saw the body of Marco pinned to the wall with a sword. Blue blood poured from his chest and formed a puddle on the floor. His blue hoodie stained with his blood and littered with cuts and burns. She took the sword from his chest and ran up the stairs. Glossaryck investigated the body and realised this wasn't his Marco. He chased her up the stairs in time to hear her screams._

 _"WAS IT WORTH IT MARCO?"._

* * *

 _-He appeared from a portal carrying her and the scissors and was immediately pinned to a wall by Moon. He pulled out his memory and put it in a crystal showing her what he had witnessed. That Star was still asleep and Marco had sacrificed his own life to collapse the dark dimension. No one would tell Glossaryck what had happened and when he tried to ask he was blasted by Star. She woke up and looked at him in anger._

 _"What are you doing here? Where were you when me and Marco needed you!" His memory spell had worked. Everyone quickly turned on him blocking him out so he couldn't tell her the truth. They were determined to follow Marco's final wishes of protecting Star's memories._

* * *

 _-He landed in an alleyway thrown out of Mewni by Heckapoo. He shivered as the rain poured down on him in a cold night. He heard voices near him and hid under a dumpster nearby._

 _"I TOLD YOU TO GET RID OF IT!" The man yelled at the woman._

 _"But it's our son? I thought if you saw him you might want him" The man slapped the woman causing her and the baby to fall to the floor. The baby began to cry out loudly. The man kicked the baby in the head immediately shutting it up._

 _"Now it's nothing but a mistake that needs to be thrown away. Garbage." He picked up the baby and threw it in the bin._

 _"No..." The mother let out. He grabbed her hair and pulled her away._

 _"It's dead like it should have always been. Now come with me." The father demanded. The mother put up a little resistance before standing up and following him._

 _Glossaryck appeared from under the dumpster and lifted the baby out of the bin. Blood poured from his mouth as his little heart stopped beating. Glossaryck realised this was his chance. To correct everything that went wrong and give this child the chance it deserved. He slit his wrists and started to pour his magic blood around the body of the baby._

* * *

 _-Glossaryck watched from the window as the red headed toddler ran around the garden. He had returned to the house him and Marco had built. He decided to tell the boy stories about him as if he was a fairy tale. Decided he could grow older before taking up his responsibility._

* * *

 _-As the toddler grew to be a boy around the age of 10 Glossaryck realised he wasn't sure if this was right any more. He had fallen in love with his son and wasn't sure if he wanted to sentence him to death. He decided to let him make that choice and did his best to make the boy happy._

* * *

 _-It was decided. He watched the 14 year old Dox in the garden swinging his sword. The moment he had told him everything he had begged the blue man to let him help Marco, the Red Knight. Dox had taken the news about his birth and adoption rather well. Glossaryck smiled at the mature boy who had seen it as what needed for happen for him to meet his real Dad. He didn't remember it and had joked that all heroes have tragic stories._

* * *

 _-Dox was 18 now. He had turned out to be an awful student. He had poor co-ordination and when he tried to show off had accidentally stabbed himself. He was awful at magic for someone who was bathed in magic blood as a baby. Glossaryck realised if he was going to succeed he'd need to adapt it. He couldn't make the boy a magical prodigy. He knew Marco would be one so he wrote out a guide to help Dox teach him everything he needed to know. If Marco was ready to fight whatever came for Mewni he might just survive. He also taught Dox of the wands secrets and how to repair it._

* * *

 _-Aged 20. Dox had turned out to be remarkable at illusion magic. Not a magic used often other than to change ones appearance and what people could see. Glossaryck had studied the dark dimensions energy and developed a new portal magic. He taught it to Dox and when the young man still hadn't got it he had enchanted his bones with runes that let him use the portals at will. It would weaken his bones but he'd make it through the year. He also enchanted him with a few more things such as strength when he needed it most and a failsafe in case his son ever needed to end everything early. He wasn't there in the beginning of the war with the Dark Dimension. He didn't want to send him into something he didn't understand unprepared._

* * *

 _-Age 21, Dox was ready. He had studied medicine, magic and martial arts. He would be able to take care of himself. As he was now he could easily subdue even the Magical High Commission. He taught Dox all of the information he needed to create a pocket dimension but left out the details of the dark dimension from him. He felt that too much information about it may have led to the future happening again._

* * *

 _-The pair arrived at Butterfly castle the day after Marco's death. Glossaryck rushed into the castle and stole the remains of the wand. He found what he needed, a piece of crystallised rift energy. It was dangerous and illegal. If used correctly it could even be used to travel through time. He broke the crystal in half and gave half to Dox. Together they disappeared into the past but Glossaryck was followed by Heckapoo._

* * *

Glossaryck of the present looked down at the man chained to the floor. He was his son. He certainly hadn't expected that. He thought of the memories and realised the reason he had broken time and the oldest rules was because to him in that timeline. Marco Diaz was his best and closest friend. He was like a son to him. He had raised Dox to save Marco's life and chosen to change history. Another wave of pain flooded him as he began to see the future that he could never see before.

* * *

 _-After being taken back by Heckapoo he was brought before the Magical High Commission. For the crimes he committed stealing both the Butterfly Wand and the Rift Crystal. For betraying the memory of Marco and all the other offenses to his name he was sentenced to death. He died the same day Dox had arrived back in Mewni._

* * *

 _-Everyone protected Star from the truth. For her Marco had never returned to Mewni and Glossaryck of the future had stolen and destroyed the wand killing himself in the process. The lied lasted a few years until Stars' 18th birthday. She had snuck into Heckapoo's dimension to invite the demi-god to her birthday party where she had found Marco's scissors on the wall in a frame. She took them and jumped to earth where she watched the Diaz's with their two year old Marco Jr, except they didn't call him Jr. Just Marco. She asked around and found out Marco had been missing for a few years after leaving to follow after her. Marco never came back to Mewni is what Star believed. She tracked down Janna and learnt the truth. Marco Diaz died two years ago on Mewni._

* * *

 _-Star looked down at the knife in her hand. She had stabbed Tom after finding out he helped cover up Marco's death. She looked down at the blood on her hands and began to remember. She heard Marco's voice in her head telling her to stop but she didn't. She remembered everything._

* * *

 _-Star's magic raged out of control as she tore down the walls of Mewni Kingdom. The bodies of all the residents lay dead on the floor. She had no way to control the magic as it rippled across the dimension. In her agony and pain she let all of her inner magic rage free destroying the Butterfly Kingdom._

* * *

Glossaryck felt tears slide down his face as he looked at the boy at his feet. He finally understood what his future self told him.

 _-"Marco falls and the darkness wins" He thought it meant the collapse of the dark dimension but no. The death of Marco would lead to the death of Mewni._

* * *

He freed Dox who couldn't look him in the eye.

"Dox." Glossaryck spoke to him but he didn't reply.

"Index?" Glossaryck said softly.

"Dad..." He looked up. "You remember everything?"

"Yes. I have all the memories the me who raised you had as well as what happens next. I know that I Glossaryck of Terms, named you my son, Index of Knowledge, My little Paradox. That became your nickname. I decided to change it up for you with Dox Alessandro Par. My little Index, the Paradox Defender of Man. You never told anyone your real name did you Index?" He asked the crying man in front of him. Except all he could see was the little toddler that had cut his finger crying to him.

"I stopped being Index when I came to the past Dad. I'm Dox here. I'm the paradox created by Terms with conditions to save Marco. I'm not your little Index anymore. I've done everything you wanted me to. I trained Marco, I helped him become the Red Knight you always told me about I even saved Kelly. She is amazing too. I may have changed who he would end up with but even if he doesn't end up with the Princess he'll be alive. They are the best friends I could ever ask for Dad." He wiped his tears away as he looked up at the little blue man.

Glossaryck floated down to him and hugged him. He held his hands up as his way of hugging his small father.

"You did good kid." He admitted.

"I'll see you soon Dad but I need to get back. Marco and Kelly will be back in Mewni in a week and then we can stop it. The evil Marco and Dark Dimension and save the future."

Glossaryck smiled before frowning. Feelings that weren't his own flooded him.

"Don't worry Dad or should I stick to Glossaryck. My dad probably died when he got taken back to Mewni. We both knew this was a one way trip to the past."

"You are a hero Index, no matter what you say or believe, you are a hero."

"Thanks Dad." Glossaryck lifted the spell and disappeared from Dox's vision as Dox opened his eyes to find Marco and Kelly drawing on his face.

"What are you doing?" He asked the pair.

"Teaching you what happens when you fall asleep on the floor" The trio chuckled as Kelly showed Dox's reflection in the mirror.

"You better run!" He warned them as Kelly disappeared into a portal and Marco cast an illusion spell. Their games of tag were rather different than the normal game. Dox laughed before walking down the hallway. He stopped at the front door after hearing a noise by it. He sniggered at his own foolishness. Maybe the interaction with his adopted father had played a trick on him. There was no way someone could be at the door in a pocket dimension. Except he heard it again.

 _'Knock Knock'._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this answers some questions you may have had. Glossaryck of the futures story of why he would do anything to save Marco and a bit more on Dox or Index's Origin. Let me know what you think :) and if you have any questions to hesitate to PM or Review.**


	11. A Jester's End

**Flowers and Stars 11**

 **A Jester's End**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all who read and reviewed :)**

 **Useful76: Chapter 8 - I bet that surprised you haha and yeah she has become a force in her own right and intends to stay that way.**

 **Useful76: Chapter 10 - I don't blame you for not keeping track haha. I wanted to give a bit of back story to what drove the actions of future Glossaryck and give Dox's character that missing piece. People kept assuming he was related to the characters but as you read it's pretty harsh for him. Star's magic would have lost control eventually it's just they triggered it.**

 **Lerans: Thank you very much for you comments and I understand your complaint. It was rather horrible to write about animal abuse but please read this chapter and it'll make more sense than just a way to show how evil Darkco is.**

 **Kerbolious: Thank you :'3 I set myself a challenge to try to do a chapter a day till i finish the story. I've had a plan of what goes into each chapter and am going with the flow. I actually have been working everyday i've been writing this story and using my phone to write it during breaks. I always planned to show Stars emotional state more clearly but i brought it a bit forward to answer your question and Glossaryck is going to be a big part of the end now he has all of the answers.**

* * *

 _'Knock Knock'_

Dox's face tensed up as he started to channel magic. He reinforced the door and cast a muffle spell so no one could hear it. Whatever could get to the door in the pocket dimension wouldn't be kept out long. He had about a few days. He'd give the two their peace.

Dox monitored the door every hour the next few days. Sometimes the knocking would get louder and sometimes it would stop. At one point he had to reinforce the door again as the banging had started to damage it. He kept this from Marco and Kelly and on the 5th day he knew. The door would break.

"So we're going back 2 days earlier than we thought?" Marco had asked with his bag over his shoulder. Most of their stuff was hidden in Kelly's dimension but he didn't feel right without carrying some of his gear.

"Yep just i predict it may be better to go back now, use the extra two days to inform everyone of what's about to happen and use the week ahead to plan" Dox smiled as he finished packing his bag.

"Okay that makes sense but why are we taking all our stuff?" Kelly quizzed. "I mean it takes seconds for any of us to pop back here?"

"Because we may not have seconds and we don't know if we'll be able to access the Parahouse in the dark dimension" Dox explained.

"Oh i get you. Well shall we get going?" Marco asked holding out his Scissors. He tore open a portal to Butterfly castle and turned to face Dox.

"Are you sure you will be okay going? Like are they going to attack you again?" He asked concerned.

"No no and if they do it's okay the Princess and Dad know the truth about us and I'm sure Janna is quite aware as well." Dox answered without thinking.

"What do you mean Star knows the truth? How would she know the truth?" Marco grabbed Dox arms and began to sense a feeling from him he hadn't before. Kelly looked down at her bracelet and realised that it was getting colder than usual. Her eyes opened wide.

"It's not important now let's go" Neither of them moved.

"What are you doing!?" He asked them confused.

"Why does Star know?"

"And what are you so afraid of?" They questioned him.

"Look we don't have time. I'll explain everything when we get to Mewni."

"We're not going back early to reconnect... we're running from something aren't we?" Marco guessed correctly. The bracelet got colder.

"Dox tell us what's going on?" Kelly pleaded.

He looked down at his two companions and decided it was time.

"My name is Index of Knowledge, The Paradox Defender of Man. I chose to go by Dox A. Par because Index was the me of the future who lived. Dox is the me of now that's going to die. For the last 5 days something has been trying to get in here which should be impossible. I've been keeping it out but I'm at the limit it what i can do." The two stared at him speechless. He waved his hand and released all of his illusion spells to the two. Kelly gasped and began to sob. Marco felt sick as a lump formed in his throat.

"I'm weak... Right now you two are both several times stronger than me. I can't heal wounds with a wave or any of the magical stuff you think i can. To even attempt to heal something I'd have to almost run my magic dry. I just cover up my injuries with illusion spells since that's the type of magic I can use the best. My bones are enchanted with various other magics which let me seem stronger than I am." He opened up his top showing his damaged body. Kelly couldn't hold back her tears as she noticed the caved in right side of his lower chest where she had broken his ribs.

"I'm near the end of my journey with you two and I wanted to set you off with a smile. The princess knows because we've been talking regularly since the first run in with Darkco. She has been using an advanced version of the All-Seeing Eye spell to spend time here without being seen. She was here for Marco's birthday, Christmas she was with us. She came to visit on her birthday and many times in between. She is aware you two are arriving today. Dad kinda magic-napped me and used it to regain all his memories from my timeline. He knows everything and will be able to help you two and continue your training. Trust him he's a good man." Dox smiled at the two. They suddenly ran forward and hugged him tight. He could hear through Kelly's sobs the word sorry being repeated again and again.

He pushed them both away.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Your not coming with us are you?" Marco sniffed.

"No... This is goodbye" Dox admitted.

" **No.** You have to come with us! We can save you too!" Kelly grabbed Dox's arm as a massive crash could be heard from down the hall. Dox quickly sealed the door and reinforced it. Something was now on the other side banging on it. Marco and Kelly got ready to fight when Dox pulled them both in for a hug.

"Marco, you are so amazing so gifted and talented. Mewni will have the best hospital in all the dimensions. Follow your dreams.

Kelly, you got him, the man you love is yours and you will have the raddest most awesomest weapon store ever. I will allow you to name it after me" He winked at her.

"Goodbye" Dox suddenly pushed them both through the portal and sealed it.

Marco and Kelly burst through the collapsing portal landing on the meeting table of royal family. Star and Glossaryck rushed to help them up. Star pulled them both into a hug with no one speaking they returned her hug. Glossaryck watched the portal close behind them.

"Where is my son Marco?" All three teenagers looked up. Kelly's face was still stained with tears as she tries to find the words to say. Star paused confused and then it hit her. Dox was Glossaryck's son, suddenly so much more made sense about the elusive trickster.

Marco swallowed deep and put his hand on Glossaryck's small shoulder.

"He's not coming... Whatever's after us found the Parahouse and Dox had been keeping it out. He.. He pushed us out after saying goodbye. He.. He was covered in bruises, cuts and injuries we never even knew he had" Marco had started to sob his words to the man.

"But he wasn't like that when i saw him a few days ago?" Glossaryck asked confused.

"He was hiding it behind an illusion spell." Star spoke for the first time since they had arrived making Marco jump.

"Why..." Kelly managed to ask.

"To protect you.. Like he has always done" Glossaryck sighed.

"Can't we just go back? I mean he gave you the key to the house didn't he Marco?" Star asked. They remembered what Dox had said about her being at his birthday. He cut open a portal and put the key 🔑 in. He tried to turn it but it wouldn't move. Suddenly a feminine voice spoke from the portal.

 _"This is registered pocket dimension #650, code name "Parahouse" registered to Marco Diaz and Kelly Diaz."_ Everyone stood paralysed as the voice continued.

 _"Access to the dimension have been denied due to the dimensional collapse. Repairs will take approximately 75 earth days."_

No one could speak trying to process the message when the voice spoke again.

 _"One message saved. Should I play the message?"_

"Yes" came a small voice from Star she was the only one able to speak.

 _"Message Play,"_

 _At first all that came through was static and then they heard two voices one was Dox's and the other... Marco's?_

 _ **"So in the end all that happened was they sent some weakling back in time to stop me? That's a joke you couldn't even last 5 minutes against me."**_ _The twisted warped sound of his laugh filled the audio._

 _Dox started coughing violently._

 _"5 minutes is all it takes to charge up a dimensional collapse formula my friend. Enjoy being wiped from existence!"_

 _ **"YOU FOOL! YOU'LL DIE TOO!"**_

 _"What are you talking about? I have not even been born yet" They could hear Dox laughing._

 _ **"I will not fall with you"**_ _Suddenly explosions filled the audio and it cut out._

 _"End of recording."_

All four of them stared in horror as the portal closed. They just heard the last moments of their friends life.

* * *

/

After pushing them through the portal Dox turned to face the door. He waved his hands and got rid of his charms. The person behind the door realised what had happened and opened it.

Darkco stepped into the room to see Dox sitting at his desk waiting for him. He walked up to the human and sat down opposite him.

 _ **"So its you is it? The one who has been interfering in my plans"**_ his crude smile lit up facing Dox.

"Why yes? The names Dox. Dox A. Par, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me to be honest after all i am top of Mewni's most wanted and also clearly top of the best looking list. You look like you wouldn't know about that one though." Dox stared at the Dark Marco. His skin was cracked with glowing blue lines and it looked like he had scratch marks all across his face and arms and they looked self inflicted.

 _ **"Never heard of you. You must be some sort of zero!"**_ Darkco spat at him. Dox smiled at him which seemed to anger the boy more.

"Maybe so, however my identity isn't all that interesting when we compare it to what sort of magic substance you've been abusing" Dox stood up and looked down at him.

"I imagine you probably had a harsh wake up call last time you FAILED to kill my darling little Kelly" Darkco flinched at his words. Dox chuckled.

"Not just failing to kill her but all you did was push her and Marco closer. Making Marco even stronger than before. I imagine after heading back to your second rate dimension you were scared of hi-"

 _ **"-Shut up."**_ Darkco's eyes were watering as he tried to hold back his rage.

"-him. So you went and pumped yourself full of magic juice. I cant believe your what i came back in time for." Dox was trying to keep the boy distracted and his last sentence seemed to do it.

 _ **"What do you mean back in time?"**_

"Well you see i was sent back here to stop you and save Marco. Guess i needn't have bothered." Dox smiled again.

 _ **"So it really is all your fault."**_

"Yep" As the words left his mouth Dox was blast back into a book shelf by the boy. He dropped to the floor disappearing through a portal and appearing above Darkco he kicked him as hard as he could in the head but the boy didn't even move. He reached up and grabbed Dox slamming his body through the desk again and again. Dox used his strength enchantment to break free and went to punch Darkco in the face. The repeated abuse of using the portals and abuse to his body had finally taken its toll as when Dox struck the boys face his whole knuckle to his wrist snapped. He yelped in pain before being thrown into the wall again by Darkco. The boy rained his fists down on the red head till he managed to escape through a portal. He had to use the wall to stay standing.

 _ **"So in the end all that happened was they sent some weakling back in time to stop me? That's a joke you couldn't even last 5 minutes against me."**_ He let out a dark laugh.

Dox started coughing violently. He looked down at his hands and saw blood. He was bleeding internally.

"5 minutes is all it takes to charge up a dimensional collapse formula my friend. Enjoy being wiped from existence!" Dox laughed as the boys eyes open wide.

 _ **"YOU FOOL! YOU'LL DIE TOO!"**_ Screamed Darkco starting to back away to the door.

"What are you talking about? I have not even been born yet" Dox replied mockingly while laughing.

 _ **"I will not fall with you"**_ Darkco began to charge dark energy as the house began to shake. All around them they heard the house creaking and breaking. Dox ran at Darkco as he unleashed an explosion of dark energy. They were blasted out of the house the same way Darkco had come in from.

Dox slid across the floor of the broken Butterfly Castle. He looked up to see Darkco about to kick him in the head and dodged through a portal. He found himself in a random hallway staggering through the rubble.

He could hear the deranged alter ego calling after him through the castle. He knew Dox wouldn't and couldn't run away. He limped down the hall heading to Star Butterflies room. He figured if everyone had been wiped out then the crystallised rift energy would still be where it was the first time. Being used as a paper weight by the Princess. He reached her room and went to the cupboard only to almost throw up. Inside there was several decayed bodies and chained up to the wall was his adopted father.

"Dad.. Dad can you hear me" the little blue man's body was covered in cuts and bruises. His mouth had been sewn shut and a few vials of his blood lay on the floor next to him.

"What has he done to you? You may not know me. Here hold my hand." He touched Glossaryck's hand and like with the Glossaryck from the light dimension this Glossaryck got all the memories that weren't freely seen. The little mans eyes lit up as he stared at the beaten up red head. Dox had never reapplied the Illusion spell so DarkGloss could see all his scars and all his wounds. He hugged the red head.

"Yeah its me.. Index of Knowledge. I'm sorry, if i had known you were here i would have come and saved you. I'm not here to help I'm sorry but i cant leave you here." He broke the little mans chains before cutting the stitches that held his mouth shut. He picked him up and headed back into the room to see Darkco smiling at him.

 _ **"So that's who you are. Index of Knowledge. Now i think about it you are about as annoying as your little Dad over there. Now put him back."**_ DarkGloss clung onto Dox terrified. His heart broke seeing his father like this.

"What did you do to him?" Dox spat back. Darkco laughed seeing his joyful façade broken.

 _ **"Well a few months ago after being beaten by Marco and thinking i killed Kelly i returned here. I decided I needed to get stronger and that's when I heard it. Good old Glossaryck calling for help. I went to his rescue slaughtering all the occultists that held him. When i found him and realised what they had been doing it gave me an idea. I could do it too. I took Glossy and chained him up here as my personal magic battery. I forced him to teach me all the dark magic he could till i eventually didn't need his words anymore so i made them stop. I don't really need his blood anymore I'm already far beyond anyone who could stop me if i already outrank the great ZERO from the future."**_ He laughed uncontrollably at the disgust that appeared on Dox's face. Dox breathed deeply and smiled back at him.

"Hey kiddo?"

 _ **"Yes Zero?"**_ Darkco started to charge his magic.

"I'm not a Zero. My name is Index Dox A. Par. As my amazing father once said. I am a hero. To Kelly a brother. To Marco a mentor. To Star a friend. To Heckapoo a lover and to Janna a rival. I am worth much more than zero even if it took me this long to realise. I'm no zero. I am a hero."

 _ **"Hope you enjoyed those last words. Hero."**_

Darkco fired all his dark energy at Dox. Dox waved his hand and caused a portal to blast it back into him sending him flying through the wall. Dox ran and jumped from the balcony. He felt the wind on his face and had an idea. He waited untill he was near the bottom and opened another portal falling through. He opened this one on the side of a building which sent him flying through the kingdom. He kept this up until he had reached the border. He tried to open one more but it closed on him causing him to crash through the kingdoms gates and out onto a bridge. He stood up. Both arms were broken now as was his leg. His father held onto him for dear life untill Dox couldn't walk anymore and collapsed. He lay there on the ground as his father tried to make him move. He closed his eyes.

He felt a small wet sensation on his face and opens his eyes to see a small puppy. It was one of Stars laser puppies and had a missing paw. It was in a pretty bad state. He sat up and let it jump into his lap. He looked down at it and smiled. He used nearly all of his magic to heal it. If he was Marco he would have done it without a sweat but for Dox it took everything he had. He opened a small portal and a small prosthetic appeared. He strapped it to the dog and turned to his father. Almost passing out he healed him to. Dox sat there broken looking at the two. He had no magic left and no more tricks to pull.

"Your Marco Jr aren't you?" He said stroking the puppy. Pain rushed into his arms as he moved it. The puppy woofed back in response to its name being called.

"Marco Jr i have no idea how you got away from him but i need you to take my Dad and get away from here." He picked up Glossaryck and put him on the puppy's back. It whimpered as Dox stood up to leave.

"My real Dad once told me that you should always survive. Fight another day. Now go." Glossaryck tried to get off the dog but it picked him up in its mouth and carried him into the forest disappearing. Dox stood up and carried himself to the bridge again. He sat down and waited. Around him he could hear the cries of wild beasts and monsters. He heard the yelling of the deranged lunatic from inside the castle walls and eventually he looked up to see Darkco standing above him.

 _ **"You have no where left to run Index. Where is Glossaryck?"**_ Darkco spat kicking the wounded man across the bridge.

Dox couldn't sit up anymore as blood ran out of his mouth. He managed to speak to him through the pain.

"Gone. You will never hurt him again." Dox tried to laugh but the pain was too much.

 _ **"Then you can be his replacement."**_ Darkco started to drag the man by his leg. Dox stared up at the sky as his head scrapped the ground and he thought to himself.

 _"I guess that's it for me.. Leaving the things i care about to children and a small dog. I guess i really wasn't all that great at the big things but so help me it was fun. Life may not have been mine to enjoy but enjoy it I did. Heckapoo I love you. Marco and Kelly I will miss you and thank you for everything Dad. Thank you for the failsafe."_

Darkco turned back at Dox to see his body glowing bright. His eyes were bleeding as he raised his middle finger to the boy.

"Oh I hope it hurts when he kicks your arse." Dox's body exploded ending his life and blasting Darkco off of the bridge and into the water below.

* * *

/

Marco, Kelly, Star and Glossaryck sat in silence. None had moved or spoke since the portal closed. The door opened and Heckapoo, Janna, Tom, River and Moon all walked in. They saw the two teenagers and ran to hug them. It didn't take them long to notice that the mood wasn't good.

"What happened? Where is that villain Dox?!" River exclaimed out loudly. Kelly burst into tears and held onto Marco. He held her tightly and stroked her hair. He kept whispering things to her trying to calm her. River looked worried not sure what he had said wrong.

Star told everyone to sit and they obeyed. Her and Glossaryck told everyone the truth.

The truth of Index of Knowledge, The paradox defender of man. Who had spent his whole life waiting to give it all up to save Marco and who had just took his final moments to protect the boy and everyone else.

The room was silent as a sudden portal opened. Out of it ran a small puppy carrying an unconscious Glossaryck. Glossaryck flew over to him and when he touched him the two merged into one. He looked up at the others with fresh tears in his eyes as both memories blended together. The puppy ran up to Star happily licking her hand in affection before running to Marco. Marco picked it up and noticed that there was something snagged in its collar. It was a small note. He opened it and read it out load.

 _"If this reaches you I want you to know I did everything I could to stop him. I tried my best and I died. Sorry kiddo. You know what they say, the good ones die young. I just didn't want to leave it as i did so this is my final goodbye Marco Diaz and a reminder of a promise you made to me. I am Dox A. Par and that only makes sense if you live Marco._

 _So live your life to the full my young friend. Live it for me and when the end comes if there is an after life I'll be waiting to hear all about it._

 _Signing off, Dox A. Par, ex-Jester of the Blood Moon and Index of Knowledge. Also tell Kelly you have my blessing. It'll make sense."_

Underneath he had drawn a picture of himself waving goodbye. He cast a spell on it so it actually waved. And that was it. Marco broke down crying no longer able to hold back his tears.

* * *

 **A/N: Spoiler. Dox doesn't come back.**

 **I actually planned to have him almost get killed by Star and the MHC in a fight then disappear in the Dark Dimension to survive. Spend a few months there before appearing to save Marco dying from Darkco's attack but I like where the story has headed.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**


	12. What Is Left?

**Flowers and Stars 12**

 **What Is Left?**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story :) Reaching the final stretch soon with the Battle For Marco.**

 **Kerbolious: I actually found myself getting quite sad really. Like i'd truly lost something. I'd really tried to define Dox/Index as a person. The guy who liked to laugh and smile because every minute of life to him was precious and the time he spent with the others was everything to him. As such this chapter is the characters trying to 'deal' with his death as much as its more trying to face forward. With Darkco looming on them none of them have time to really 'deal' with his death so for now they won't do it properly but it has affected them all. :) Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Marco lay in the gardens of Butterfly castle, his tears had dried up and he had nothing left to give. 2 days had passed since Dox's death but Marco couldn't tell you what had happened once in the two days. It had all been a blur. He was mostly surprised that he was so surprised after all from the very beginning he had been made aware that this was how it ended for Dox. He thought that maybe he had bought into the idea that it didn't have to be. That everyone would get a happy ending and he would stay.

He imagined watching Dox train Alessandro like he had trained him. The three and Tom going on magical bro-ventures. He could see the pranks Dox would pull over the years from pretending to actually be evil to chasing after Heckapoo. He always imagined that given enough time he would win her over. The two would realise they wanted to be together no matter what. He would be Dox's best man at his wedding. Glossaryck watching proudly as his son got married.

The two would disappear for months and come back with the most amazing stories. He thought of how when the time would come Dox would return the favour and be his best man. To stand by his and Kelly's side on their wedding day as their saviour and honorary big brother. One day they'd all have kids and their kids would play together. Him, Kelly, Star, Tom, Heckapoo and Dox would watch on as the next generation created their own stories.

Him and Kelly had thought of multiple ways in which Dox could be saved but the Jester had decided it all himself. Sometimes he wondered if Dox truly trusted him, he only told him his real name at the end but then Marco felt stupid. The guy had done everything to protect him trust meant nothing compare to that.

Marco sighed as his vision was blocked by a blonde girl.

"Room for a bestie?" Star asked looking down at him. He nodded to her and felt her lay down beside him and hold his hand.

"Marco... I'm going to talk and I want you to listen okay?" Star listened for a response and when none came she continued anyway.

"When you were taken, even before my wand or Kelly, I broke down unable to do anything.. I couldn't move I was terrified. He sat with me and waited until someone came to get me.

In the time we were apart i tried so hard to carry on strongly. I learnt to depend on people other than you including your friend Higgs. I thought that when you came back I wanted you to be able to just carry on the way it was before. I was scared to change. I would cry all night and work all day worried about you.

When he came to the castle, the day Kelly would have died. He was a monster. I begged him to free you both and return my wand. He did and then led me to self destruct like a moth to a flame. He took down everyone we know it was like Meteora all over again but then I saw you again. I screamed to you, do you remember? You left me behind and i broke again.

I guess deep down I've always been afraid of that. You leaving me behind. I know you use to see me as some magical mystery girl you could never catch up to but its because i was chasing you. I was born to be a princess but you, just some kid from earth, rose to be my squire, my best friend and someone i love.

I spoke to Dox after that, i had intended to use the spell to find him and kill him. I mean that too but then i saw him, he was so damaged so broken yet he held himself together for you. I don't know if the blood moon has anything to do with it but when I stood before him i felt.. Safe. He told me many truths and helped me cope.

It wasn't enough though. I broke down and lost control. Tom may never forgive me for what i did to the commission. How i treated him made me the bad guy in this story. As time went on i watched you and Kelly fall in love and to pretend it didn't hurt would be a lie. But really i was happy that you've found someone special who sees you for you and deep down i was selfishly glad because now i get to have you both, you my best friend and Tom my boyfriend.

Your birthday, My birthday... Time flew. I would wander into that house and just watch you, not in a weird way, id watch you train, study and realise your own potential. I watched Kelly too, i never knew she could be so beautiful. Calling her your flower was the right choice as when she fell in love with you she bloomed Marco. She bloomed. I've been dreaming about the adventures we'll have together now and how great it will be together.

Sometimes though i watched Dox, i watched him plan out each and every day and watched his plans go bad every time. He was clumsy, thoughtful, childish and quite frankly annoying. He'd tidy up after you lot went to bed and make breakfast before you woke up. He'd put a blanket on you and Kelly after you passed out on the sofa. He'd mend your clothes and get rid of all your woes. He to me was like your best friend, mentor, big brother and parent all in one. He wanted to make sure you had everything.

One time i found himself talking into his mirror. He said to it "Look at you, each and every single mark on you is your pride. The measurement of their growth and everything they've accomplished. You may be forgotten or remembered as a bad guy but damn! You have raised the finest champions the world has ever seen. Just stay strong for a little longer." You and Kelly are his pride and joy Marco.

I don't know if i should say this... But he didn't die in the Parahouse but in the dark dimension." Marco sat up and looked down at her.

"You'll have to ask Glossaryck more as when he merged with the other him he got his memories and that him was saved by Dox before he sent them away." She leant over and kissed Marco on the head. She pulled back with a smile.

"That's a goodbye kiss to the Marco i loved as the you now isn't mine to love. However I am going to need my best friend Marco and My squire Marco?" She stood up and gave him her hand. He looked at it with a sombre smile before taking her hand and letting her pull him up.

"Dang Marco when did you get so heavy?" She joked poking his cheek.

"I guess the same time when you turned from a silly girl into a beautiful woman" He chuckled as she blushed.

"Oh you, keep that up and I'm going to tell _'Kelly Diaz'_ about it" She winked at him after making her voice sound like the voice that operates the Pocket Dimension. It was his turn to blush.

"I remember Dox saying you had his blessing. I wonder what for" She raised her eye brows at him while biting her lip. He suddenly tried to grab her but she quickly started to run away. She turned into her butterfly form showing off her new red and gold edition. She didn't have long though as much to her surprise her squire seemed to know parkour and quickly climbed up the building to get her. She turned back into her normal form and started to run across the roof tops. She would occasionally use her magic to make an obstacle for him or to leap to another part of the castle. He dodged easily everything. He used his magic to make foot holds so he was actually running in the air. At one point she looked up and saw he was running upside down across the sky. She slid down the tiles and rolled onto the floor running back into the garden. She turned just in time to see him tackle her and two rolled out into the flowers laughing.

"Thanks Star... I needed that."

"I know Marco, I always know what you need. Which is why i got you this" She threw him a small present.

"You don't need to use it now but keep hold of them till you need them. I want you to know you have my blessing too." Marco opened the box to find 3 rings. A beautiful blue engagement ring 💍 with what looked like diamonds forming a flower on top. The other two were golden wedding bands each with a red and green heart on. He figured they must be ruby and emerald. He closed the box as Star looked at him restlessly.

"Star i can't accept these! They must have cost a fortune!" He held the box out to her but she closed his hand around it.

"As your best friend it is my sworn duty to always have your back but as my squire it is my official duty to oversee your transition into a Knight. That actually includes helping you choose your partner. However you did that without me. Now i give these to you as both your birthday and Christmas present and as a gift of approval from a Princess to her squire." Marco stared at her in awe. She'd actually read the Mewman law book! He realised she had helped write the new one but it still shocked him.

He rose to his knee and bowed his head. He took her hand.

"In that case I humbly accept your highness' gift upon the condition she accepts this squires humble tribute?" She chuckled and nodded. He pulled out his own present to her and she opened it. There were two inside. One was a book which was labelled Marco's Diary. She raised her eyebrow again.

"I figured after reading your diary that time you deserved some revenge but its more of a scrap book than a diary." Star opened it up to see pictures of Marco, Kelly and Dox throughout their near year together. Marco writing segment after segment about what happened.

"I didn't want you to miss out on anything in my life. Your my best friend and i want you to know all my secrets." She pulled him into a hug which he returned and then she looked at her next present. It was a necklace with a beautiful star 🌟 as a pendant. It was a brilliant shade of yellow with metal carving all over it.

"The best thing about it is it's a store box. Try putting you wand in there" He motioned for her to do so. When she tapped her wand onto it the wand was sucked into it. She could still feel its magic on her but it was now hidden behind her pendant.

"Marco this is amazing! You made this!?" She pulled her wand out and then in again.

"Kelly helped me forge it from the materials we gathered from a collapsing star and Dox helped me with the magic enchantment but i did most of it myself yes. With the wand being more powerful now and everything that happened with it in the past I didn't want it getting taken and what better way than keeping it close to you" He stood up and brushed himself off. He tucked the ring box into his jacket and held his hand out for Star.

"Come on bestie. Let's head in, we have a week to get ready and I want to be ready." Star took his hand and the two headed in.

"Are you okay Marco?" He paused before answering her.

"Ask me when this is all over and I might just say yes" The two chuckled and head back inside.

* * *

Tom and Kelly were both high five-ing in the bushes outside.

"I knew Starship was the one who'd snap him out of it." Tom cheered. "I can't believe she said all that and even gave him rings!" He said surprised. He looked at Kelly. She looked like a great weight had been taken off her shoulders.

"You doing okay Kells?" Tom asked concerned.

"No.. I'm not.. I doubt I'll ever be okay with what happened.. But i was raised to fight first and cry later so that's what ill do. When Darkco is defeated and Marco is safe. That's when I'll cry for Dox. He was like a big brother to me. My family Tom and he was killed by the same sick freak who killed me before and wants to kill my future husband!" Tom raised his eyebrow to her last comment.

"What? We've talked about marriage before dude, even kids. You know Marco has even come up with baby names already. It's serious with us. If i was you id be less worried with my love life and more with yours. Star seems genuinely sorry and it seems that part of her thinks you won't forgive her?"

"I won't forgive her as there's nothing to forgive. The things Star has done whether good or bad were for the right reasons. She fought to bring you guys back and i have to tell you Kelly i didn't think it was possible but I rather enjoyed Star being so.. Dominant" he chuckled to himself

"Eewwww gross Tom! But I'm glad. You should go talk to her I think she needs you right now." He nodded and the two snuck out of the bush and headed to meet the others.

* * *

In a tree behind them sat both Janna and Glossaryck.

"Remind me again Janna why we are spying on them spying on Marco and Star?" The bemused man asked.

"Several reasons. First i am worried about my friends and wanted to make sure they are okay. Secondly i am worried about my friend and brought him to a place no one would find us to see if he is okay?" She winked at him who just laughed.

"Honestly Janna I'm not sure. Inside me I have 3 sets of memories. My own where Dox was nothing but an elusive opponent. The future me who to him Index was everything. The son he loved and the one he trusted to protect his best friend. Now finally i have the memories of DarkGloss, who saw him as hope and his saviour. I have so many emotions flowing in me for a person i only ever met once but have spent life times in multiple versions with.

I feel sadness as i feel the loss of the son i never got to have. I feel happy knowing he achieved everything he set out to. I feel horrified at the capabilities of this Darkco and also the fact that if Dox had never showed I would never have been accepted back into this kingdom. I just don't know how to feel." Janna hugged the little man.

"Go tell them this Glossaryck, they need to know not just how it ended for him but everything else okay? I'm going to check on her.. I'll be back soon" Janna disappeared in a portal leaving Glossaryck alone in the tree.

She reappeared in Heckapoo's forge or what it used to be. The place was trashed with everything being broken and destroyed. Janna sighed before heading over to the source of sound in the room. She found Heckapoo huddling I'm the corner in tears.

"Oh matchstick look at you.." Janna used her sleeve to wipe away the tears and running makeup from her face. She turned to the room and started to cast a large magic circle. She watched as the destruction reversed untill her forge looked like normal. She took Heckapoo to the sofa where she laid her down with her head in her lap. She stroked the demi-gods fiery hair as the two sat in silence.

"Heckapoo.. Can i read you a poem?"

"Go ahead" came a small voice from the tearful girl.

 _"My head beneath the water,_  
 _As i get swallowed by the flood,_  
 _I give myself to the liquid,_  
 _Being stained in my red blood._

 _My neck starts to itch,_  
 _As the ropes tightens on me,_  
 _I kick the chair away,_  
 _As i let my feet hang free,_

 _The pills now start to work,_  
 _As i collapse down on the floor,_  
 _The medley of pills kick in,_  
 _As i force myself to swallow more,_

 _I feel my lungs getting heavy,_  
 _From the gas that fills my body,_  
 _I know it won't end quickly,_  
 _And for that I am not sorry,_

 _Somehow I'm still here,_  
 _Just planning my next demise,_  
 _Maybe something will kill me,_  
 _And take me by surprise."_

"That is the worst poem I've ever heard" Heckapoo shifted to meet the girls eyes. It was only then that Heckapoo realised Janna was crying.

"What.. Why are you crying?" Janna pulled up her wrists to show her scars.

"The poem was mine. I wrote it about myself. It was around that time that Marco found it. He demanded i answer why id tried to do it. I told him i had nothing to live for. He told me that i had him. If i wasn't around to prank him then who'd be the trouble maker to his safe kid. I decided to give it a go. I was still really into death and the occult but i lived my life. He told me that as long as i was alive id find things worth living for. I found Star, Glossaryck and you matchstick." Janna lit a flame in her hand. It seemed to dance as she twirled it in her hand.

"Marco saved my life that day and he means everything to me. The fact this total stranger would do everything even die to save him doesn't surprise me because i know id do it too. You know it as well as i do. Marco is special and i know you loved Dox but we still have a job to do. You can be sad later matchstick and after this all blows over me and you are going on an adventure. To see the world and show everyone just how powerful two pissed off single ladies can be." Heckapoo chuckled as Janna punched up into the air in suspense.

"I'll take you up on that offer... Witch" Janna smiled before pushing Heckapoo onto the floor. She quickly jumped into a portal laughing as Heckapoo chased after her.

* * *

/

Back on earth Angie and Rafael struggled with the news. They had talked to Dox so much about the plans for the future. To them he was family. They were going to invite him to live with them since he'd given Marco the Parahouse.

"This is what he meant by not being around my sweet" Rafael held his wife's hand. Her bond to Dox had been bigger than her husbands.

"He could have told us.. He should have." She answered back.

"He couldn't Angie.. Because he is this familys guardian angel and he couldn't let us know that as we'd try to stop it"

"But.."

"But nothing, there's nothing we can do apart from remember him for the amazing man he was and be there for our hijo when he needs someone to turn to. If its hitting us this badly imagine how Marco and his lady friend are taking it"

"Your right Rafael.." The two held each other tightly before turning to their son.

When Dox had died he had cut off the limiter than bonded their souls and repressed Alessandro's magic. Their baby was giggling as it floated around the room flying. He now had all red hair but still one brown eye. He flew into his parents arms as they held him tightly.

"Plus he did leave us with on hell of a magical gift"

"You're not kidding" the two laughed before taking their baby to bed. Marco Jr, the puppy with the prosthetic followed after them. It had disappeared from the castle and appeared at the Diaz's as if here to watch over the baby. They decided to let it stay since its light version was already on Mewni.

* * *

/

Darkco clawed his way out from the moat. His skin bubbling as his body repaired itself. The blast from Dox's failsafe had destroyed half of his body and he was forcing it to regrow with dark magic. It looked like someone had melted half of him as he dragged what rotten flesh made up his right side.

He screamed smashing his hands into the ground again and again. He'd lost Glossaryck and the stupid interference had destroyed half of him. He tried to stand but fell back to the ground. He looked up to see a humanoid beast come closer. Perfect.

Minutes later he stood up perfectly fine. He wiped his mouth and looked down at his new body parts. As long as he took them while they were still alive they would be perfectly useful as replacements. He had eaten the beast alive to quench his hunger and drank its blood to replace what he had lost. He looked at the scale like body that he now had and closed his claw. It would work perfectly to gouge out the life from Marco Diaz , the boy with everything who deserved nothing.

As he walked through the kingdom he noticed something. The beasts of the kingdom were silent. He turned to face the monsters with a smile. All bowed to their new king. After all he was the biggest monster of them all.

He tossed up the rift crystal and caught it. He would tear down the walls between dimensions and crash his dimension directly onto the other Marco's. His plans had been ruined plenty but his end game was simple. In less than 2 months time he'd stand victorious in a field of blood and chaos. The survivor.

With a chuckle he walked into the castle. His castle to prepare for the end.

* * *

 **A/N: I found myself finding closure a bit with this. Hence the title 'What Is Left?' words used by Jinbe in One Piece to Luffy after Ace's death. It was an iconic moment that lets the character realise that although they've lost so much they need to focus on whats left.**

 **The coming fight?**

 **The ones they love?**

 **The friends they have?**

 **The Memories together?**

 **And what that person truly wanted?**

 **I'm sure anyone whose ever lost anyone realises that everyone reacts differently for the characters in this they each faced it differently. Marco just ignored it all. Kelly is suppressing it. Glossaryck is trying to come to terms with it. Star is finding peace through being there for the others. Heckapoo lashed out in anger and Janna felt old weakness and fears arise. Janna's part in the battle will be significant but I wanted to give more to her. I feel like as a backstory for her a history of self-harm isn't too far fetched but I wanted her to use that story to bring back her friend. I can imagine them too trying to get on. Heckapoo working with Janna only for Janna to prank her or annoy her but in the end Heckapoo will always forgive her.**

 **As always please review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**


	13. A Blessing Or A Curse?

**Flowers and Stars 13**

 **A Blessing Or A Curse?**

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it took me longer to upload that usual was busy with work. Compare to the last few chapters this one is a little slower in pace but It some things I wanted to include in the story to get the characters back on track.**

 **Lerans: Thank you :) I wanted to give more to Dox than just a bad end tho like even if no one else is happy with how his life ended in the fic, Dox was happy because he got to live and feel happy. He won't just be forgotten though as the story comes to a close.**

 **Kerbolious: I felt the same writing it like I wasn't expecting to need or want that closure that came from them talking about their time together. I didn't want to ignore what they had been through while apart and what that one person meant to them all.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry but I won't be making this a Harem Story. Not all love story's need to have extras XD sorry.**

 **Useful76: Thank you :) It's what I was going for. Although they will continue reflecting and that pain won't go away I wanted them to address their issues before the fight so after the fighting is done it won't seem so out of place for them to address them. And don't worry I haven't listened to the comment.**

* * *

Marco, Kelly, Star, Tom, Heckapoo and Janna all sat on the table facing Glossaryck. Moon and River had left the group to focus on ruling the kingdom. Since Marco's return and the public announcement of Dox's death many kingdoms had been seeking information about what was happening and the pair were dealing with the aftermath.

Glossaryck had told the group what had happened to DarkGloss and his memories. Marco and Kelly had found some closure in the fact that he had gone down fighting to the very end. They knew that Dox had fought to survive and had used his final moments to save both DarkGloss and Marco Jr.

He informed then all about what he knew about Darkco. The dark Marco had been planning to destroy Mewni and Marco. His plans weren't too clear for DarkGloss but with the snippets of information from him and the memories of future Glossaryck they had been able to predict a certain amount of his plan.

"So with what we know it seems that Darkco, as you've taken to calling him, is planning on using the a rift crystal to destabilise the barrier between our dimension and the dark dimension. If this happens the same thing that happened with me and DarkGloss, the two will merge and due to the vast differences there will be chaos. Pure chaos. The only two people that would survive the merging is Marco due to the fact that he still exists in both worlds and me who is already merged. Darkco's plan is to merge everything and then kill Marco leaving him as the only survivor." The group listened intently at the horror that awaited them.

"From what I can tell he has physically the same abilities as Marco but his magic capability is very different. He has been using my blood as a way of increasing his power and it seems he has done that. We heard how quickly he beat Dox and from my memories he had been beaten quite badly. His right arm was shattered and he was injured all over. From what i can only speculate at but i believe that Darkco uses a mix of physical reinforcement and dark magic. Infused with the dark energy in his world his dark magic will be at its peak.

We will be at a massive disadvantage here. With us having to go onto his home turf to fight him. But with the power of the group before me i think we'll manage. Any questions?" The group all thought silently when Janna raised her hand.

"Yo G-man I'm still confused by something? What's with the whole red light and moon in the memory crystal of Marco's death and why does Marco die in the future if Darkco was already dead?" She asked. Everyone suddenly perked up thinking this was a good point.

"The Blood Moon, a rather delicate blessing or curse. We have between us two who were hit with its light. It is ancient and powerful magic and if i can guess correctly somehow Marco managed to use that to his advantage and 'reject' the dark Mewni with his blessing. If I'm correct the other Marco also has the blessing but with his partner dead it ran out. Marco may have somehow tapped into the power of both dimensions to use it as a force. In regards to what we know on how spiteful Darkco can be i imagine when he knew he was going to lose he did something that tied Marco to that dimension since he removed all ability to leave. I speculate that had Marco returned to our dimension the collapse wouldn't have happened and the merger would have happened instead." Everyone processed the information when Tom suddenly jumped up and ran from the room. He returned shortly after with some scrolls.

"Guys I've been thinking. Why did Dox make such a big point about being the Jester of the Blood Moon? I mean when he was revived by Glossaryck in the future there were no living people who would have the blessing because of Marco's death. What if... The Blood Moon predicted everything so far. That he would come back and that he would help these bonded souls."

"That is a remarkable observation Tom. The revival spell i used did not involve anything that would have caused the crescent mark on his cheek. The future me had always assumed it was a strange side effect."

"Exactly but there's one more thing. Who else has that same mark? And why did he call himself the Ex-Jester?" Marco's eyes opened wide.

"Alessandro? Your saying Dox might have left us something with him?" He asked the demon.

"I have no idea really. I mean for me that ritual was a stupid attempt to get Starship to be mine.. So much for that hey?" He chuckled and felt Star's hand slide into his. He blushed slightly but hid it.

"What I mean is that Dox understood the Moon more than any of us. He seemed to know more about it than anyone about it, even Glossaryck. I never got to know him but if he's as awesome as you all have said then I want to believe in his memory and believe that he left something in Alessandro." They all stared at Tom in wonder. Glossaryck smiled admiring how much the Prince had matured. Marco and Kelly both appreciated how much he had respected Dox's memory. Star was just proud of him. When she had tried to talk to him and apologise he had just kissed her and told her it was all okay and that as much as he wanted to make this about him and have the talk they needed they had to focus on the task at hand. She was impressed at how much he'd changed. Heckapoo and Janna on the other hand were currently locked in a battle of endurance as under the table they were both pinching each other and waiting to see who called uncle first.

Marco stood up and faced the group with renewed hope in his eyes. He smiled and started to speak.

"With great joy i will now dub us as the Marc-nificient 7 2.0." Tom and Heckapoo groaned at the name while Kelly cheered.

"Here's the plan. We need to find a way into the dark dimension. Heckapoo, Janna and Kelly I want you to head to the cavern you mentioned and focus on trying to open that portal. Heckapoo you're an obvious choice for this task. Janna your foundation is in dark magic and I'm hoping this will let you tap into the dark energy. Kelly i want you to go as a fresh pair of eyes and see if anything we studied could help with it. Maybe with you three together we can find our way in.

Glossaryck I need you looking up all types of ancient magic and seeing if there's anything that can help us. If possible look for some light magic or something that can break curses. I want to stop Darkco but I cant die this time I made a promise.

Star and Tom, you two and me are going to pay a visit to my family and try and get to the bottom of this puzzle. Okay?" Everyone cheered and grouped up. Gloss nodded to the boy with a smile and floated off. Marco wasn't sure why but felt like he was being much nicer to him.

Janna ran up to Kelly hugging her and grabbing Heckapoo before jumping in a portal yelling "Girls Night!" Much to the horror of the other two. Marco heard Kelly's voice in his head swearing at him and saying she'll get him back for this. He just laughed.

Star ran off to go inform her parents leaving Tom and Marco alone.

"Dude are you sure you want me there?" Tom asked scratching the back of his head confused. Marco looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean am I sure? Why wouldn't i?"

"I mean you and Star haven't been together for almost a year and in that time I tried to stay as neutral as possible to uphold our gentleman's agreement and i dunno i just feel like your only including me out of pity or guilt" Tom admitted.

Marco frowned at him, happy that Tom could talk to him about his feelings but worried about his train of thought.

"Tom, me and Star caught up in the garden earlier. I know you know as you were watching with Kelly" Tom looked guilty and surprised.

"Me and Kelly have a psychic link she was talking to me the whole time. Joking that i better be faithful and that she was proud of me. She also told me off for letting Star cry so much and for leaving her like that the day she died. I Love Kelly dude otherwise i would never have accepted those rings. I'm not going to pretend i feel nothing for Star as i always will but its not like how you feel for Star or how she feels for you. She loves you Tom and honestly i think she'd have picked you. I know she's still avoiding you and is worried about the talk you need to have but it'll be okay man. Now its our job as the boys in her life to keep her smiling.. I can't do it without you." He out his hand on Tom's shoulder and the two hugged before standing apart and pretending to be 'tough guys'.

"Also you basically know the most about the Blood Moon so your knowledge is needed and since me and Star are bonded i figure us three have the most likely chance of finding out what we need to" Tom laughed at him.

"Dude you should have left it with the sentiment but thanks. I think i needed to hear that from you. I gotta warn you though that River is pretty excited about his 'TomStar' and 'Kellco' pairings so be careful" Marco groaned at the comment.

"Wait.. Why is your name first? Why isn't mine Marcelly or Mally?" Tom had to hold his ribs from laughing so much when Star bounced back into the room.

"What's so funny?" She asked the pair.

"Nothing.. Nothing Starship just Marco questioning things that should better be left unanswered." Tom wiped a tear running down his face to see Marco giving him the evils. This just made him laugh more as Marco opened a portal behind him and pushed him through it. Star laughed grabbing Marco and jumping through after him.

* * *

/

Janna flew out of the portal followed by the other two girls. She had opened a portal high in the sky above the underworld and the three were now falling fast. Janna span around in the air doing flips and spinning faster while laughing. She looked up at the other two expecting to see them panicked to be disappointed when neither were.

Heckapoo was wearing a pair of goggles and formed parachute on her back. She pulled it open and started to fall slowly to the ground.

Kelly, much to Janna's surprise, was calmly just waiting. She had her hands under her head and feet crossed. If you saw her laying like that on the grass you'd think she was relaxing.

Janna turned back to the ground and twisted herself so her body was vertical. The rush of air filled her gown and formed a make shift parachute where she gently floated down to the ground. She heard Heckapoo land with a thud and a groan behind her but didn't hear Kelly. She started to worry when the girl popped out of a portal rolling across the ground and then onto her feet.

"Girl! That was epic!" Janna ran over to her. "Where did you learn to do that! I thought you couldn't make portals when your moving?" Kelly looked at the wonder in Janna's eyes and smiled remembering the joy she felt whenever she saw her mentor perform the move... Only he had a little less grace.

"Trade secret" Kelly winked at the girl before going over to help Heckapoo from under her parachute. After a few minutes the fiery Demi-God was freed and went over to grab Janna but was frozen in a magic circle.

"Let me out now Witch!" She threatened Janna.

"Ahh well you know the deal. I'll let you out if you promise to behave and not try to murder me?" Janna smiled at her watching Heckapoo's face flush with anger. Kelly walked up with her sword and dragged it across the floor erasing the magic circle. Heckapoo was released from the spell but went flying into Janna causing the both to crash to the floor.

"We have to get going you two can do your routine another time" Kelly chuckled before walking over the pair and heading to the cavern. Janna and Heckapoo watched her walk away from the floor.

"You know matchstick i think we might need to work together on this one" Janna stood up and brushed her gown down.

"Witch I think your right. I think we need to teach Mrs. Diaz that there's some lines you don't cross" She turned to match Janna's mischievous grin and bumping her fist. The two took a step only to walk through a portal and end up back on the floor. They heard Kelly laughing from ahead of them.

"Kelly!?" They both yelled chasing after the girl.

* * *

/

Marco, Tom and Star walked out in front of his house. Marco took a minute to prepare himself as every time he'd been here in the last year was with Dox. Tom and Star walked to the door to wait for him both realising he needed a moment when a person bumped into Marco. If it had been Marco a year ago he'd probably have fallen over but now he was sturdy, muscular and stood with a hardened posture. The man fell down to the pavement after the collision.

Marco put his hand out to help the man up but he slapped his hand away and scowled at him before getting up and walking into a house down the road. He could hear the man start yelling and a woman's voice start arguing back. Marco frowned not remembering anyone like that living in his neighbourhood. He walked up to his door and went inside.

When he began to look around he got confused. His parents had baby proofed the house before with his and Dox's help but now they had also baby proofed the higher walls and ceiling. There was a baby gate that blocked the whole entrance way to the stairs and bubble wrap layered the windows. He looked around the room wondering what had happened when Alessandro flew past his head. Star quickly jumped in her butterfly form and chased him down. Angie and Rafael soon followed into the room both looking exhausted and carrying large nets. They both breathed a sigh of relief to see their son and his friends had caught the baby and fell back onto the sofa.

"Mum, Dad? What's going on? Since when can Ales fly?" Marco took the baby off Star and looked at him. He noticed that his whole head of hair was now red and that the crescent mark was bigger.

"It was shortly after Dox passed away. The same night we heard a crashing from his room so ran to find his crib empty. We began to panic when we heard his laughing above us. We looked up and there he was floating. It's not all he can do. He can change the colour of anything he touches and make lights appear. He keeps getting more powers" Angie sighed. He had never seen his mother so exhausted.

"Then when we thought we had our little hijo under control." He showed them the string and weight you'd usually find on a helium balloon. "He suddenly started to make fire appear from his hands. We thought we could handle it at first but if he keeps getting stronger powers then I'm not so sure..." Rafael confessed to the teens.

Tom took a minute to think and then summoned a small bracelet from a portal. It was made of glowing beads with a skull with three eyes in the middle. He slipped it onto Alessandro and the group watched his hair turn back to brown and the baby stopped floating. Tom stood back triumphantly.

"Tom what is that?" Marco asked looking down at the bracelet.

"Well when demons are born if they are powerful we can't always control our magic so to prevent ourselves getting injured we wear magic dampeners. It won't suppress everything but it will make it manageable. It filters out the magic into the environment. In the underworld its one reason the magic concentration is high but here on earth it should just disperse the magic." He rubbed the babies hair only to be tackle into a hug from the Diaz's. He looked at Star and Marco for help but they just laughed.

"Thank you so much Prince Tom, we can't thank you enough for this gift." Angie thanked the boy with tears in her eyes.

"Yes thank you, I had a good feeling about you when Star introduced you as her fiancé" Rafael added. He looked up at Star to see her shaking her hand over her neck. When Tom's blushing face turned to see her she looked away pretending to be inspecting the child proofing. They all laughed seeing the pair.

"So Mijo what brings you back home?" Marco looked at his parents and sighed.

"This thing we told you about. The bad thing that Dox came to prevent could still happen and we need to find out some stuff to prevent it. We think Dox left something with Alessandro. A kind of blessing that will help us."

"Oh really Mijo do you know where he left it?" Rafael looked over the baby confused. He saw the crescent moon and had an idea.

"Maybe its that mark? It didn't disappear even with the Prince's magic bracelet?" Marco nodded placing his finger onto the mark.

Nothing happened.

"Maybe we should both touch it Marco?" Star added popping up beside the pair. Marco shrugged and the two pushed Alessandro's mark. Suddenly time froze around them and the world began to spin. The two landed on the floor of what looked like where the Blood Moon was held. Marco looked down and saw he was wearing the outfit he wore that now except this one was big enough to fit him. He looked at Star and thought she was inner butterfly form but realised it was also an adapted blood moon outfit. It suddenly made him aware of what that form reminded him of.

She offered him her hand to pick him up and the moment they touched a familiar song started to play.

"Marco, may i have this dance?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes my lady you may." He did a quick bow before taking her hand. The two span in the red moonlight laughing as they did. Marco started to freestyle showing off the new moves Kelly had taught him. Star returned the favour by twirling and rising into the air with a trail of magic butterflies. The two met each other again and smiled as the music played. A voice cut in making the two jump.

 **"Marco Diaz and Star Butterfly. The two whose pure love led me to bless you. You have come earlier this time and through the front door I see?"** Asked the voice. They looked around a bit but saw no one so just went along with it.

"Ermm.. Blood Moon? Thank you for your blessing and can you explain that a bit more?" Marco asked confused. In front of them appeared Alessandro but then he disappeared and was replaced by Dox. Marco stared unable to move as this Dox looked at his body and then the pair.

 **"Yes it is I, I am using the image of your first Jester as the others vocal chords are under developed. Index was a fine Jester even if he did push you two apart. Mr Diaz I am referring to the timeline. Previously in the time before this you did not arrive here for another 6 weeks the day before you died. You also did not arrive with your bonded partner through the Jester's gate. You broke into this place through force of will to demand things from me."** Marco couldn't speak as he saw his dead friends form in front of him.

"Blood Moon, if i may be so rude to ask but please could you change form. The one you are using right now is one causing Marco some distress" the Dox in front sighed before morphing into the figure of a young woman, probably around 23. She had long red hair and eyes and the crescent mark too. She wore a long red dress covered in hearts. She looked at the two patiently.

"Thank you." Star said waiting for Marco to find his voice.

"So I'm early? Broke in here? And demand things.. May i ask what it means to come here the right way and what it was i demanded of you?" He began to relax again.

 **"Before you forced your way in here against my wishes. Doing so caused you and your bonded to feel great pain and hurt. I believe she asked you herself if it and everything else you did was worth it. You perverted the purity of the love between you by not coming here together and through your guardian. I forgave you since your original guardian did not exist yet. You demanded that i use my powers of bonding "things" with ancient magic to unite yourself and the destiny of the dark dimension. You asked if i could force it shut under the premise of "protecting your bonded" granted you did do so I have my reservations about the method you used."** The girl looked like she was in deep thought to herself before clicking her fingers and making a screen appear showing the final moments of Marco.

"I'm sorry that i did things the wrong way before but I'm here to do them the right way now. I just don't know how. I don't want to have to ask but we need your help." The girl turned to look at him. She was walked close to him before pinching his face and looking into his eyes. She smiled before stepping back.

 **"The light in your eyes is much better this time. I see the will to live and also great love in your heart. I accept your apologies and I will help you on one condition Marco Diaz."**

"Yes? What is it?"

 **"You make an honest woman of _'her'"_** Marco froze and thought about how to reply. Star decided to take point.

"I'm sorry but can you please ask something else of him? I am in love with a guy named Tom Lucitor and I want to make him happy. I have to. Also Marco isn't in love with me in that way he loves someone else.." Star waited for a response expecting the spirit to get angry but it started to laugh.

 **"Oh young one you misunderstand me. I was referring to the one he loves. His flower as he calls her and i wish you and Tom all the best"**

"I thought you wanted us two to be together since you bonded us?" Star asked confused.

 **"I see, the problem with blessings and magic is that people romanticise them. Yes many of those bonded under my light have gone on to be lovers but you are not bonded because I'm trying to force you together. The Blood Moon ball was a ceremony to find two individuals whose love for one another was pure and to receive the blessing and protection of the Blood Moon. The bonding is to give that love and trust strength but truth be told the first bonded souls were just two friends whose pure love let them overcome their challenges. It was that love that drove me to bless others and you two share that love. You may not have ended up together but it doesn't mean you won't be there for one another. There are many kinds of love, none are wrong. Marco don't hesitate to ask Kelly that in which your heart desires. Star, stop avoiding Tom, have more faith that he will return the love you feel."** The red woman walked over and ruffled both their heads smiling at them. Both felt reassured and new drive.

"Thank you so much for your blessing, I promise not to hesitate anymore" Marco promised. He knelt down on one knee bowing to the spirit.

"And I promise to believe in Tom and our love" Star copied Marco both bowing to the Blood Moon Spirit.

 **"I knew a picked the right champions"** The guardian smiled. She told them to rise and kissed both of them on the forehead. Both their cheeks marks started to glow bright red.

 **"I won't tell you what I have given you, just that it is what you need to solve all your problems at once if you make the right choice my dear. Lead with the pure courageous heart that guides you and do what is right. We'll meet again once more but for now farewell my champions."** She clicked her fingers and the world began to spin until Marco and Star found themselves back in the room with the others.

"Huh I guess this didn't work either?" Tom shrugged. He didn't have a second to blink before Star had leapt on him and was kissing him passionately. Marco turned to his parents who looked back at him confused.

"There's some stuff i might need to explain". He chuckled looking at Toms arms flap around unsure what to do. Tom was not use to so much physical contact and after the Diaz's and now Star he was at his limit.

* * *

/

Kelly, Heckapoo and Janna all sat in a line staring at the dark energy portal as it shook not being stable enough to maintain its form.

"And that's what we're working with. It's taken us this many months to get it to this point. I'm not sure what we can do to fix it since I'm not sure why it isn't working. I've studied all types of portals to all types of dimensions but this.. Dark Dimension doesn't seem to play by the normal rules." Heckapoo sighed. She had tried everything she could but somehow the answer eluded her.

"Hmm.. Maybe i can give it a go." Janna rose and around the unstable portal she drew a magic circle. After chanting a small spell the ground around the portal rose forming a gate around it. It started to look like an entrance way. She carried on chanting as the dirt turned black and green chains burst from the magic and held firm in the ground. The trio watched as the instability lessened and the portal started to look more portal like however it wasn't fixed completely.

"It didn't work but clearly helped what did you do witch?"

"Well i figured that it might just be unable to connect properly to our dimension and so i erected a sort of bridge. It'll siphon off the excess dark energy in order to create a link to our dimension. So now we have the portal foundation, the link we need and we just need one final push. Mrs Diaz your up!" She exclaimed clapping her hands together. She looked over at Kelly who had taken out a note book and was scribbling down various formulas and runes. She pressed the page and some of the runes rose out and formed a circle. In the circle various portal like images appeared each different. Most collapsed straight away whereas some seemed to stabilise more and more. She moaned in frustration.

"I'm missing something here" Groaned Kelly.

"We are too.. What the heck is that?" Janna pointed at the rune projection. Kelly looked up and back down at the work she'd done.

"Oh its sorta like illusion magic. It lets me visualise things better. Like if i was to make a magic sword with a fire property. I would need to account for both weapon durability and elemental out put. If one ratio was off then the sword would crack, break or explode. I cant be selling defective goods so i approached Marco and Dox about the problem i was having and the two dropped everything to come up with this. Marco suggested using various scenarios, enchantment types and calculations to see what would happen in theory and Dox taught me this illusion spell that converts values into accurate predictions. It's like i can see what might happen if i know that A + B = C. I just need to know A and B to foresee C." She turned back to her work when she noticed a shadow above her. Both girls were reviewing her notes. Together they sat down and worked on the equations. Heckapoo applied her knowledge of portals narrowing down the end results and Janna used her powers to help improve the visualisation. Eventually the trio was left with a semi-stable portal that would stabilise for a brief moment then collapse.

"See what I mean? We're missing something."

"Yeah but what?"

"What did Marco say about the work Glossaryck of the future did on the dark dimension?" Heckapoo asked laying down on the floor.

"Lemme check". Kelly closed her eyes and thought of Marco.

 _"Hey dude you there?"_

 _"Always for you, what's up? How's it going with the girls? They aren't being mean to you are they?"_ Kelly laughed at how concerned he was.

 _"I can take care of myself sweetie. It's going okay but we need more information. What did Glossaryck say about the dark dimensions he worked on in the future?"_ She heard Marco read through the conversation in his mind.

 _"He said that he worked on the energy and developed dark portals. He taught that to Dox or at least passed it onto him. Other than that not much. Did that help?"_

 _"Plenty, I gotta go but ill see you soon. I love you"_

 _"Love you too, I have something to talk to you about when i see you. Good luck Mi Flor"_

"Thanks and you two my handsome Knight." She released the connection and opened her eyes turning back to the girls.

"He said that Gloss used it to make dark portals like Dox's black portals. Like this" she opened a portal next to the other one only this one was stable.

"Wait... Did you just talk to Marco in your head?" Janna asked curiously.

"Yeah as one of his birthday presents I gave him and myself magic infused tattoo's. They let us communicate no matter how far apart we are." She lowered her top to show them the tattoo.

"That is really complex magic. I'm actually really impressed" Heckapoo admitted.

"Wait.. Your telling me that Marco Diaz the safe kid has a tattoo? Before me?" Janna was shocked.

"Yeah?" Janna turned to Heckapoo quickly.

"First thing we're doing on that girls adventure is to get tattoos matchstick. No way am i losing to the weenie. That's just wrong!" As she said it Janna looked to both portals and noticed something.

"Is it just me or does Kelly's portal spin the other way?" All three looked at the portals and noticed Janna was right.

"You don't think... It's like an inverted dimension.. So the portal has to spin the other way?" Kelly wondered. Heckapoo face palmed herself before walking up to the unstable portal. She fed her magic into it forcing it to spin the other way. The moment she did she noticed it stabilise and also noted that she could no longer detect the portal.

"So that's why his portals were undetectable because the magic was flowing the wrong way. Wish id noticed that little fact before hand." She shook her head feeling stupid.

"Well doesn't matter Matchstick, its why the weenie sent all three of us because it wasn't something that couldn't be done alone. However, it is now done which means we get to go home early!" Janna opened a portal and went to grab the others only to have Heckapoo dodge her and push Kelly into Janna's arms before jumping at the other two causing them all to fall through the portal. They all came tumbling out onto the floor of Butterfly Castle.

"What the? Witch why aren't we in the sky or something?" Heckapoo asked confused. Janna moaned as she picked herself up.

"One, doing the same trick twice is lacking in style and two, because I've had enough falling for one day." She chuckled before walking out onto the balcony. The other two heard her scream and ran to see what was up.

All 3 looked up into the sky to see a giant dark portal the size of the kingdom start to appear above them. Slowly descending through the portal was a replica of Mewni. Standing atop of the highest point looking down at the trio was Darkco. They cringed seeing his deformed figure as he waved at them. Janna turned to Kelly and shook her.

"Better get your husband back on brain dial girl. We got a problem."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed :) If you have any questions feel free to PM me and please leave a review.**

 **There were several things I wanted to address in this chapter:-**  
 **1\. Tom's feelings towards Marco and his relationship to Star.**  
 **2\. The Blood Moon Curse/Blessing, usually i read that it's some super binding force that bonds them as lovers but I don't see why it needs to be. Both could have happiness outside it and I wanted to address that. There is also a secret in what Marco has to do right to get the 'Good End'.**  
 **3\. I wanted the 3 girls to bond a bit and Marco to spend time with Star and Tom. The war that's about to come will see these two as the starting teams separated as chaos falls.**  
 **4\. That Dox isn't forgotten and that he mattered more than he thought.**  
 **5\. Marco isn't just relying on everyone else to fix the previous timelines mistakes. He has actively made the effort to be the Light Marco further defining both himself and Darkco.**


	14. In Another's Shoes

**Flowers and Stars 14**

 **In Another's Shoes**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Hope you are all still enjoying the story :) We are coming to the end and this is one of the chapters I've been looking forward to writing. War breaks out and we get to see more into the dark past that drives Darkco.**

 **Kerbolius: You always seem to comment on the stuff I'm planning for the next chapter X'D Most of this chapter is written from the perspective of Darkco and following him. It'll have a description in it but if you want something visual then look at '** **7953/f/2009/023/a/1/shukaku_gaara_collage_by_rouge_ ' It's Gaara from Naruto changing into the One tailed beast. it's sorta like that but more reptile like. Also I noticed that, I was gonna mention it but wasn't sure why it didn't show so left it out :) i noticed the change tho and thank you for your support.**

 **Useful76: Thank you and i feel like Season 3 TomStar is a lot more natural. He wasn't pursing her just trying to better himself and she saw the good in him and fell naturally for him. Not as two royals pushed together but as two people who like each other. I felt like it went well with the fic and since it follows on from the end of S3 it'd be weird if they weren't together XD and Hoping you enjoy the start of the crazy finish.**

 **Gold Testament: In regards to your reviews on Chapters 2 and 3: Dox A. Par sounded so much more fun to me and I liked it so went with it. I feel like maybe the other would be too simple and not as fun. And yep Glossaryck broke big rules by creating the paradox that is Dox A. Par but funnily enough since he died before Marco was saved he isn't actually a paradox till he is confirmed to survive.**

* * *

 _ **"I am the herald.**_

 _ **I am the coming storm.**_

 _ **I am the flood, the purge and the might of powers far beyond their understanding.**_

 _ **I am no longer just a boy.. Just a man.. I am a God!**_

 _ **And as is my right I shall rain hell upon the unworthy and deliver unto them the cleansing fire of war."**_ Darkco sat on his throne delivering his speech to the audience of his mind. The ones he lost. The ones he loved and the ones who abandoned him selfishly. In rage he tore the throne from the ground and went to throw it only to calm down and put the throne back laughing as he did so. He pushed his hands to his face wincing as the claw dug into his flesh. His blood began to bubble as the wound sealed itself up.

 _ **"Soon i will stand again in a field of their dead bodies. Watching their life end. However I am better than Meteora as when I end their lives I'll do so with a smile and when it comes to Marco i will let him die with them by my hand!"** _Laughter echoed in the empty throne room as he sat back in the throne.

Thanks to the energy of the rift between the two dimensions time had been distorted. Marco, Star and Tom were still trapped outside of Mewni unaware of the threat they were facing. For the other 3 six weeks had passed while the war for Mewni raged on.

* * *

During the first week Darkco watched the foolish insects below panic. He was surprised to see both Mewmans and Monsters living together but it mattered not. Once the rioting and panic set in it was every creature for themselves. At first he'd got so much enjoyment from it watching as they tried to escape the kingdom only to realise that the moment they tried to escape they'd be stuck in a wall of rift energy freezing them in time. They'd be trapped in that moment till their dying breath. After the first hundred or so people were trapped the residents of the Butterfly Kingdom stopped trying to flee and instead rushed to their King and Queen. He watched as they tried fruitlessly to calm their citizens. After a few days even this grew boring so he stopped watching. He came back at the end of the first week to see no panic. He searched the kingdom below to find the people organised in an effort to build some sort of circular object. They were being led by three of the inner circle.

 _ **"Heckapoo.. She protected me when Meteora tried to kill me by stomping on me.. She tried to dive through the portal and had her magic sucked from her."**_ Everything in the dark dimension had happened similar to the light dimension.. It used to be the inverted dimension where things were just opposite. It all changed when Eclipsa hesitated to strike down Meteora and in the fury of her mothers betrayal she absorbed her magic and stole the wand. She lined up all of the people who she considered her enemies and used the wand to restore them and one by one she enacted _"Judgement"_ upon them.

 _"Heckapoo.. You and your fellow MHC goons robbed me of my future and my right. You tried to stop me from taking back what is mine and for that. Death"_ She had forced the girl halfway through a portal and then cut the magic from the portal. It slices the poor girl in half as Darkco had been forced to watch the movement stop in her lower half before her body turned to ash.

 _ **"Kelly.. You let Tad distract you and hold you back all your life and it cost you exactly that."** _Meteora had told the girl that if she could win a fight against her she'd spare her and one other. Kelly fought with all her strength and all of her weapons. Her swords couldn't even cut the creatures arms anymore and her other weapons just shattered. Eventually the girl was on knees in a pile of her broken weapons.. Years of memories gathering them rendered empty as they couldn't help their master. Meteora had laughed at her broken spirit before putting Kelly out of her misery using her last sword to slice her head off. Darkco couldn't even scream it hurt so much. The rest died in similar ways each with a sadistic twist. The only two left alive were Darkco and Eclipsa. She kept her mother with no magic floating by her side. A child and her balloon. She freed Darkco and left him there. He ran after her trying to attack her with everything he had but it was useless. She laughed and told him as he lay on the ground defeated.

 _"You know you were right Princess Turdina, it is not criminal to be an individual... Enjoy being the only individual left."_ And with that she left him. Alone in the broken shell of a castle. He moved all the bodies to Stars cupboard before running from the castle into the forest. It was there that he saw it. The other dimension where everything worked out perfect and where this whole plan was birthed.

 _ **"And last but not least... Janna.."**_ Once he'd realised his plan he'd gone back to earth to get help. He'd tried to recruit Janna to his cause but the girl had refused him. She tried to make him stay on earth and forget about it all but he wouldn't. After she tried to steal his scissors to prevent him from going back he'd lashed out at the girl hurting her physically and as she lay there broken on the floor crying for him to stop he broke her emotionally and mentally too.. _**"Maybe that poem needs an end Janna.. Because its a real shame you never died before you could become the burden and nuisance i see before me.. No one wants or loves you Janna why don't you realise that!.. Here ill do you a favour."**_ He placed a knife in front of her and left never looking back. To him these 3 were just annoying shadows of his weak past. They were already dead to him.

His annoyance grew the longer he looked down at the trio. He wanted them gone, out of his eye sight especially Kelly. Not only had he failed to somehow kill her, a fact that confused him to this day, but she was now the other Marco's lover. He could feel it himself coming off the pair. The love they shared and how happy they were. Why did they get that happiness when he was denied it so? Why with Star so close to him had he rejected her love.. Their blessing together? Darkco scowled at the girls as each look at them made him sick.

* * *

He decided in the second week to try and do something about them. At the time the rift wasn't disrupted enough to send through physical bodies but he should be able to send magical bodies through. He stood at the top of the dark abandoned castle and focused his magic. Upon the unaware Mewni below he forced dark bolts of lightning to rain down. He watched as his bolts tore across the kingdom splitting houses in two and fires erupted everywhere. He laughed as he focused the majority of his blasts at the girls construction and watched as they disappeared behind a wall of flames and smoke. The fires raged for days causing him much joy as he waited in his castle. He thought of the pleasure he would feel witnessing Marco's face as he held their cold burnt husks.

This joy was robbed from him as once the smoke vanished he saw what had actually happened. The houses of the lower classes were no more than smouldering ash however the centre of the kingdom as well as the castle were virtually untouched. Large branches had grown from the ground and encased the remaining whole of the kingdom. He watched them seal over hiding the rest of it from his view. On top of the now forest like dome was Janna. She stood waving at him with a big smile on her face. She waved her arms as more branches appeared and strengthened the shield. Anger flooded Darkco and in retaliation he threw a large array of black lightning at the girl only for her to hold up her arm and use a magic shield to block it. She raised her middle finger to him before disappearing back into Mewni.

* * *

The next two weeks were a game of cat and mouse. As time ticked by his strength grew and his ability to affect Mewni got much worse. His lightning and flames increased in both quantity and intensity however every time he made head way into damaging their shield he would witness Janna rise from the smoke and repair all damage. Each time his hatred for the girl rose and rose. On the last attempt at around the 4th week something changed. The rift energy had grown considerably and the barrier was much weaker. He had thrown his power down only to find that the barrier no longer weakened his attacks. He waited till Janna came to repair then unleashed his fury on her. Her shield shattered under the pressure sending her flying across the dome in pain. He send wave after wave of power at her as she desperately defended against him. She put up much resistance but with maintaining the dome and trying to protect herself she was drained. He was sure she would be done as he fired everything he had.

 _ **"Look at that.. I caused the death of not just one Janna but two"**_ he cackled to himself. He was so busy gloating that he didn't notice his power being returned to him as it cut through his stomach. He body started to heal itself as he was choking on his blood. He looked down to see Janna being carried by Heckapoo and a series of black portals surrounding them. Kelly slashed at the air causing flaming waves to bombard his castle. He was forced to erect his own shield. If he was close enough to hurt them then they were close enough to hurt him.

He moaned in agony as the monsterfication of his body continued. Less and less of him resembled the human flesh he was born with and instead replaced with the dark green scales of the monster he had consumed. He bit down on his lip only to flinch in pain. Putting his human hand to his lip to see blood on his fingers. He felt his teeth on his right side and realised they had turned razor sharp. He'd have to be careful not to slice his own tongue off. He returned to his room and gathered the last of Glossaryck's magic blood. He drank it down using its magic to stop his body rejecting the monster half. After straining his magic to stop the bleeding around his body he collapsed to the bed.

* * *

Another week passed with no attacks from either side. He knew if he tried long range attacks he would lose he didn't have the power to fight all three from a distance but he no longer had to. He climbed to the top of the castle once more and called out to them.

 _ **"Heckapoo, Janna and Kelly! I Just want to talk!"**_ His distorted voice barley showing any remaining similarity to Marco's. He waited and sure enough the three girls appeared on top of the dome. He smiled at them. The moment they looked at them he could see the disgust on their faces at his new form. They just could not see the beauty in it.

On his left side was still the body of Marco wearing his blue hoodie and white trousers. His face however was cracked and covered in blue lines. Claw marks and scratches also littered his left side. The right side couldn't be more different. His right leg now looked more like it belonged to a dinosaur with dark green scales and spikes filling it out. His right trouser was basically non-existent and his shoe was no more as sharp talon like claws dug into the ground. His hoodie was ripped all over and through the holes you could see that the scales covered his chest and heart covering more of him than his flesh did. His face was no longer symmetrical as three horns poked out of his cheek bone. Instead of hair on his right side he had scaled horns poking out of his head. The teeth on his right side would look more natural in a shark and due to them being larger he couldn't close his mouth leaving them on show. His eyes were yellow now and around his eyes the scales were black. The three girls could see that it had worsened. He clung to the castle with his right hand. They looked at it to see sharp claws adorned on each finger. They knew full well that those claws could do serious harm. The deranged boy no longer resembled Marco and instead was closer to resembling a black goo Toffee or a vicious Meteora. No longer human but not quite a monster. A creature unlike any other.

 _ **"What!? Don't like what you see! You can not see that this is what godhood looks like!"**_ He yelled at them. Janna wasted no time in reputing his words.

"Oh.. No don't get me wrong its not like i don't like what i see.. I mean who doesn't want to see what happens when their best friend starts to turn into a post apocalyptic mutant freak. I mean i totes dig the horns and the crocodile thing you got going on. I mean if you wanted to be god of snakes or reptiles you should have said I'm sure we could have found plenty of Zoo's who want to look at the half man half Dino freak" She high fived Kelly and Heckapoo as the three laughed at her words.

 _ **"Laugh all you want you little bitch but ill be the last one laughing. You have all died once. One dismembered. One beheaded. And one committing suicide after I beat her bloody and made her realise no one will ever love her."**_ He smiled back at the human girl.

"Oi Toothless wannabe! Shut your disgusting mouth and get it through your head that we aren't like your friends. We are our own people and won't die like you want us to. Also her name is WITCH! Get it right!" Heckapoo spat back at him. He snarled at her as Janna had to hold onto her to not fall over laughing.

"Yeah what she said! You couldn't even kill me properly let alone anyone else. You will fail and we'll be the ones to stop you!" Kelly turned to Heckapoo. "Hey you watched that movie too?"

"Yeah with Marco, he cried like a girl at the sad bits" Heckapoo chuckled.

"You should see him watch some actually sad films. Honestly he gives meaning to the phrase cry me a river" Janna added as all three laughed. As the last 5 weeks had ticked on they had bonded greatly over their love for their Human friend and the fact that they were all strong woman who wouldn't take crap from anyone.

 _ **"SHUT UP YOU FOOLISH WOMEN! BEFORE I SHUT YOUR MOUTHS FOR YOU!"**_ Darkco screamed at the three. They stopped laughing and turned to him.

"You what?" Janna spat at him.

"You think you can shut us up?" Heckapoo continued.

"You and what army?" Kelly added drawing her sword from her hair. Darkco smiled at the comment as if he was waiting for it. He raised his claw and suddenly loads of dark shadows jumped from the castle and fell onto the dome. The three looked around to see creatures twice their size surrounding them each with a variety of sharp teeth and claws. They could see where Darkco had got his looks from.

"What are they?" Janna asked the others as she sent a wave of green fire at the nearest creature sending it howling in pain.

"I have no idea... There's no creatures or monsters accounted for in Mewni that look like that" Heckapoo replied. She jumped up slashing one in half only to sigh as its blue blood quickly bubbled and melted it back together.

"Oi Toothless what are these things?" Kelly called up to Darkco. They could see the anger flash on his face but he kept his calm. The other two chuckled but didn't let their focus slip.

 _ **"Not sure what point there is in telling dead people but i have nothing better to do. After Meteora had destroyed all of Mewman kind she turned her attention to the monsters. Since monsters don't naturally have magic inside them she couldn't suck magic from them. Instead she poured her dark tainted magic into them forcing them to change into the creatures you see before you. What you see are what's left of monster kind after it went cannibal and turned itself to near extinction."**_ He laughed again as the three were forced back against each other. They wouldn't usually have this much trouble but a mix of unfamiliar enemies and the worry that Darkco would attack them if they moved too much meant they could only put up a defence. Darkco clearly thought he was winning when a shrill voice filled the air.

 _"Sword girl, Witch girl and Lady Heckapoo, we'll create an opening retreat back to the portal grounds"_ Ludo yelled from on top of his brother Dennis. Ludo jumped off and cannon balled into the nearest monster. He hit it square in the head before turning to kick the next one. The two beasts fell opening a hole that all three ladies ran through. They noticed that there was rope tied around the creatures feet which had caused the small blow from Ludo to knock them over. They saw Buff-frog's babies run back to a hole in the dome and jump into his arms. They slid into the hole before seeing Dennis grab Ludo and fly back into it. Janna sealed it after her. Darkco looked on aghast, he had known there were monsters in the kingdom but he never imagined they would be working together least of all Ludo and Buff Frog. He screamed loudly sending an array of lightning and flames down at the place they disappeared but it had no effect. He ordered his creatures to dig into the dome and retreated back into his castle.

* * *

Inside the dome they all headed back down the branch ladder that Janna had made. The kingdom would have been pitch black under the forest that protected it but flowers littered the roof each glowing brightly. It looked like something out of the 'Avatar' film Janna had said as she had performed the magic. To get around the kingdom long bridges made out of branches and trees were erected. They headed down to the portal grounds as Ludo had taken to calling it. All the residents of the kingdom had worked day after day taking parts of the castle and houses to build this giant portal. At first they thought they might starve but with Janna's magic to make plant life and Kelly's 3 months worth of rations that Dox and Marco insisted on packing they had kept the kingdom fed. They realised in their first week that due to the rifts effects the others wouldn't be able to get back in without help so had followed Heckapoo's plans to build a dimensional gate. Unlike her scissors these were fixed and the moment it was ready the others could return.

"Unfortunately it looks like its going to be another 5 days before this works my lady" proclaimed one of the monsters who had been working on the calculations. The owl looking monster hooted flapping its wings as he looked over the portal. Apparently one of Ludo's cousins who had found a Mewman who wasn't as discriminatory had learnt from him. He was the chief engineer and science officer on the project. His Mewman assistant walked over. She pushed up her glasses and looked at the three girls.

"What Professor Barnus was trying to say is that we don't have enough power. We're channelling all we can from Queen Moon, she offered to help speed up the process but we're cutting it close. As long as it doesn't get interrupted with her help so far 5 days is the best we can do." She admitted checking some things off of her clipboard.

"Well phrased young one, you would make a fine hatchling for any one to be proud of. Before you three even suggest it no we can't speed it up. Anymore power added recklessly will cause it to self destruct we are dealing with unstable elements here with rushed work." The three thanked the pair before leaving to meet up with Moon and River.

"How you doing My Queen?" Kelly knelt before the pair.

"Oh Kelly I've told you to stop bowing to me and I'm fine just tired. I don't think I'll be able to help you at all if it comes to a fight."

"And this time i won't be leaving her side. Don't worry I'll protect my Moonpie!" River beat his fist against his chest. Moon smiled as her husband thankful for his support.

"We wouldn't expect you to fight your majesty. Just please rest up. Star would never forgive us if something happened to you on our watch." Janna winked at her.

"Thank you sweetie. Honestly I don't know what god i have to thank for having you three here. Heckapoo i know you think your just doing your job but you have done more than that already. Kelly, i know you are conscious of the fact that you are a subject of this kingdom but you have done enough to help our people that you do not have to bow to me and Janna this isn't even your world yet its your shield defending us and your flowers giving us light. Thank you.. All three of you" Moon felt a tear drip down her cheek wiping it off.

"Now now there's a sight you don't see everyday.. Moon the clearly daunted." They all turned to see Glossaryck float towards them.

"Glossaryck! Do you have good news!" Heckapoo jumped running over to him.

"I have news, good or bad are subjective views." Everyone groaned at his usual vague speak.

"But I'd say good news. Odds are that the time flow problem won't have affected the outside. Marco, Star and Tom may have only experienced a few moments on earth meaning when we can finally call them here they won't have been affected by the release of the dark energy flowing from the dark dimension above. The other good thing is that i think I've found a way to protect Marco from a curse. It should rebound onto the caster. He just has to wear this necklace. He should be fine" Glossaryck held up a small circular pendant showing the group.

"Wow.. Ermm.. Did you just actually give a good answer for once G-man!?"

"Sure did J-dog. Now me and you have to go. We'll keep the barrier up around the kingdom for the 5 days but when we open that portal the shield we have up will fall letting them... Creatures in. Be ready" With that Janna skipped after Glossaryck trying to catch him. The rest nodded to each other before heading off to their assigned jobs.

Heckapoo was clearing out the dungeons of the castle with small range portals so they could keep the citizens safe when war erupted.

Kelly was arming the knights, squires and those who chose to fight with her magic gear. She assured them all they could pay her back after the 'field test' and trained them to use their new weapons.

* * *

/

The time had come. Standing around the portal were only those who would fight and the science team.

Professor Barnus signalled his assistant Ruby and she flipped the switch on the machine. The portal sent out sparks that slashed across the shield tearing it apart and when fully charged it shattered the shield and send a beam of light up into the dark Mewni. Creatures came falling from the skies hurtling towards the armies below.

 **"Fire!"** Kelly yelled at her forces as they swung their weapons sending elemental waves flying into the air. Flames, Ice, Lightning and Water blades went flying into the air hitting the falling beasts. It killed some but there were many left. The flying monsters of Mewni kingdom lifted archers into the air circling the beasts firing down upon them. Some beasts merely swatted the blows away and others had different extendable limbs that tried to down their flying opponents. Large monsters threw magic rocks at the creatures causing explosions that downed a few more. Just when the Mewman/Monster alliance thought they were winning a fresh horde of the twisted creatures dropped from the castle above. These ones were bigger and more ferocious. Kelly raised her blade in front of her and addressed her army.

"Mewmans and Monsters alike before me, I speak to you as a fellow resident of Mewni and a Warrior who refuses to die today. Our Princess brought our two peoples together so we could live in peace and that peace is now threatened. We could bow and let them walk all over us but I say Nay! No Way! We are the people of Mewni, the residents of the Butterfly kingdom and as our rebel Princess would say... **No Surrender!"** She was met with a mix of cheers and yells as she ran into the fray followed by her army. She slashed into the air as she ran causing a wave of flames to flow in front of her as she ran at the enemy.

Janna watched her run into the battle and turned to Heckapoo.

"Marco sure knows how to pick them. I'm going to go join my division. Send the message through to them as I'm not sure how long this portal will hold or how long we can keep them away. Good luck Matchstick.." Janna ran up to Heckapoo hugging her catching the fiery girl off guard. She pulled back before materialising a broom stick and flying into the air. She fired a variety of magic down at the creatures and helped the flying division of the army. They looked up to see a swarm of flying creatures come through the hole towards them. She chuckled before standing on her broom with two whips made of green vines as she whacked the creatures from the sky. The moment her whips cracked on them they burst into flames and fell to the ground to be finished off by Kelly and her ground division.

Heckapoo turned back to the portal and channelled her power through it.

"Calling all members of the Marcnificient Seven 2.0, Mewni is at war and needs your help. Come quickly". The portal seemed stable when a giant bolt of lightning came crashing into it causing it to surge. Heckapoo looked through the hole in the sky to see Darkco preparing another strike.

"Lady Heckapoo the portal will not survive another blow!" The owl like professor called over. A smaller creature went to leap on him only to be kicked away by his red headed assistant as she cried "Leave the birdy alone!".

Darkco unleashed another bolt straight towards it but Heckapoo dove in front and took the full force of the magic. She felt every part of her ache as lightning coursed through her body. He struck again. And again. Only to be blocked by the girl. She staggered to her feet to stare at him. She could barley stand as the science team grabbed an arm each, putting her arms over their shoulders supporting her.

"Wha.. What are you.. you two doing?" She managed to say. The words burnt her throat to say.

"Well my lady, it has been the greatest honour to serve in your division and as my comrades fight under each their own leader i find it odd how you would even question that i would stand by my leader in her time of need" The beaked monster smiled before pushing his falling spectacles back up.

"And you know I would follow this bird brain to the ends of the earth My lady. You know he finally decided to go on a date with me! Turns out it wasn't that I was Mewman but because he thought i might find him too much an old man. Silly fool." Ruby chuckled looking lovingly at her mentor. Heckapoo felt the corner of the lip rise as she felt the two support her. Even in times of strife and conflict like this love and happiness blossom.

"Well Science Division, Job well done." The three closed their eyes waiting as the final bolt flew towards them. The sound of a motorbike caused their eyes open as before them on Nachos the dragon cycle sat Marco. The sword on his back deflected the lightning all around as he smiled back at the three below him. He nodded before flying off into the battle to fight. The three stood paralysed until they heard a joyful voice behind them.

"Ya know Tom I see what you mean, he lets the team name get to his head."

"Told ya, its like he feels like he must turn into the best leader and dive into combat the moment he gets here. I mean he could have waited for us but instead he went and got his bike!" The three turned to see Tom holding his hand out to pull Star through the portal. As he lifted her to the ground she turned to meet them.

"We're back".

* * *

 **A/N: This was actually a blast to write X'D I got to write from the bad guys view on how he sees this as his reckoning. Got to do a bit more with the girls and let them have their moments and got to add a little side story of Prof. Barnus and Ruby the assistant.**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think and if you have any questions feel free to PM me.**


	15. The Skills They Honed

Flowers and Stars 15

 **The Skills They Honed**

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **Kerbloious: Thank you I really did enjoy writing from his perspective and giving him a bit more history. Felt like he was a bit lacking in development and it gave me a chance to change that. Hope you enjoy this chapter and honestly after this one I feel like there will be one to two max of this story. Since it's been so well received I may do a sequel following on from this one or short story chapters though.**

* * *

Star ran over to Heckapoo making sure she was okay. Kneeling beside the Demi-Goddess Star could see the burns all over her body. She looked down at her hands and saw a variety of cuts and bruises across them.

"You doing okay Heckapoo?" She asked the red head worried.

"I'm doing just fine now that you three are back. You sure took your time." Heckapoo tried to laugh it off but her whole body ached in pain. She could barely even breath anymore let alone laugh.

"Yeah we're sorry about that. We came back as soon as we got your message! How long were we gone for?"

"Six weeks princess. We're entering the final day today, the day Marco is destined to die. Part of me hoped you wouldn't come, to be honest with you." Heckapoo frowned confessing her true feelings.

As the two paused to contemplate the meaning of Marco coming back Tom and Ruby were fighting off the straggling Monsters. Tom was surprised. He had seen the girl before when they'd been going around the kingdom but to him she was like a background character. Now this girl was fighting alongside him as he jumped up into the air and used flames to deliver a powerful kick to one of the creatures jaws. He felt it crunch as it went flying back into the dust of war. He landed smugly and went to turn only for the creature to leap at him. He froze unable to think of what to do when a sword went flying through its head pinning it to a building. Even with this inside it the creature tried to free itself as if unfazed. Tom looked up to see Higgs smiling back at him.

"Damn girl you look a mess!" Tom noticed that her armour had large gashes across it and she had blood all over her, both red and blue. Her short hair now clung to her head as she wiped the blood off.

"At least I'm still paying attention my dear future king. How am I meant to take this easily when the dude I placed my bets on was almost turned into diced meat!" She punched his arm before taking a look at the down Heckapoo.

"Here's the drill. Lady Kelly told me to head back and provide support to the Science Division. She wants them evacuated back into the safety of the castle. I saw Marco dive off of a Dragon Cycle and drop kick two of the creatures at the same time. I'd say he's getting into it too much. Lady Janna is providing air support but we may need help with that sir. Since you and the Princess can both take to the air I'd suggest meeting up with Janna first. Whatever it is you lot and Sir Glossaryck are planning you can deal with that. We'll handle these creatures." Higg's confidently saluted both Tom and Star before picking up Heckapoo and leading the science group into the castle. Tom and Star provided cover and when they were in both cast several enchantments on the doors to keep them standing.

* * *

/

They both sat on Star's cloud flying into the air. Star concentrated on flying while Tom shot fire balls at the creatures. Just when he saw that they were nearing Janna he noticed a group of knights below being cornered. He winked at Star before jumping off the cloud. He smashed into a ground sending a wave of dust and debris flying into the air. He walked from the crater forming a sword of blue flames in his right hand. He ran at the beasts cutting the very air between them. The flames poured forward creating so much fire that the creatures were forced to retreat back down a different alleyway. Tom turned to the knights.

"Greetings gentleman, I've brought you a few minutes of respite. Think fast and then regroup with the main force. Don't let them hunt you down in small groups or we'll lose good people by the dozen." They thanked him before he flew back into the air. He fired more magic down keeping the creatures at bay till the Knights were able to recover and head back to the main ground division. He repeated these actions for 2 more groups of cornered knights before heading back to meet Star and Janna.

Star had watched him jump off and smiled. One thing she liked about her friends and Tom was that she knew they could take care of themselves. She felt the intensity of his flames behind her as she flew up towards where Janna was. She could see the green witch swinging her exploding whips into whole clusters of the winged creatures. She certainly held the attention of most of the beasts. She noticed Star below her and smiled. She wrapped her whips around her broom before pouring her magic into it. It flew faster as she back flipped off landing in Star's arms. Her broom rushed forward into the hole where the creatures were still coming from and exploded taking out a large chunk of the remaining branch shield and a huge swarm of the invading creatures.

"Janna what were you thinking! What if I didn't catch you!?" Janna laughed as she hugged the Mewni Princess tightly before ruffling her hair.

"Ahh I knew you'd catch me and I thought that it would be epic to turn my broom into a giant bomb and look!" Janna pointed to the still exploding mess that was above them.

"It totes was epic!" She laughed as Star hugged the girl back. She knew that in the last 6 weeks she must have been through hell. She could feel Janna's magic resonating from the dome shield around them and knew the girl must be shattered.

"You're something else Janna Banana! Now what's the situation around here?" Star looked around and noticed Tom coming up behind them. She let him catch up and Tom and Janna said their hello's before Janna continued.

"Well the same day Marco sent us out on our different jobs we fixed the portal in the underworld so we can travel.. Up there" She pointed to the dark Mewni above.

"We came back here to meet up with everyone when I walked outside and saw the rift forming. It was like a wall of light surrounded the kingdom and we later learned that was a time saturation effect. Heckapoo suggested we build the portal gate to make sure we could get you guys back and we've been working ever since to defend the kingdom and bring you back. Please tell me you have a solution to that!?" Once again pointing to the falling dimension. Star and Tom looked at each other and gulped.

"Woah... what was that look?" Janna grabbed them both.

"Well we got something from the Blood Moon.."

"We just don't know what.." They both shrugged at her. She face palmed before she started to think to herself.

"I got it! In the past Marco rode into the dimension above and it sealed it away. If he does that again do you think it'll work?" Janna suggested. The two's faces lit up realising it could work.

"So go find Marco! I'll stay here and help lead the forces. Take Kelly and go through to the other dimension. End this once and for all." Janna jumped off the cloud causing both Tom and Star to lean over the edge to see if she was okay. She landed on the back of a large dragon like monster. It smiled as it realised it had one of the leader three on its back before raining fire down at the creatures. Janna joined in firing her own. Star and Tom headed off to meet back up with Marco.

* * *

Since the start of the fight Kelly had been giving it everything she had. She had to focus and not drop her guard. To take what Dox had taught her all that time to heart and make the hard work show. She led her group of Knights armed with their magic swords and met the creatures head on. She dodged the claws and fangs that tried to take her life with an electric shield. It worked double as defence and to stun the creatures as she cut them down. She made use of her portals to travel across the battle field taking out the stronger foes and providing support where needed. She led her troops to the creatures and they were winning. She witnessed another wave fall from above and noted that there were flying ones now. It didn't bother her as she knew Janna would handle that. She focused their charge on the ground enemies and were pushing strong. She used her sword to strike enemy after enemy dodging them as they tried to slice her in two. She watched lightning strike down on the portal behind them but had to trust Heckapoo to defend it as she slid under a pillar one of the creatures had thrown at her. She could hear screams coming from all directions and picked up her pace. She threw explosive knives into the larger beasts knocking them down onto the smaller ones and tried to keep her team alive. It was just as she ran across a roof top to jump onto the head of a tall skinny beast with long arms that she heard it. She heard him in her head.

"I'm here my flower!" The small interruption was enough to lose her focus and ruin her landing. She ended up having to kick off against the creature still bringing it down but now she was vulnerable. A flying creature above took notice and grabbed her. It began to lift her back into the air when she heard a familiar roar. Nacho's dove onto the creature forcing it to drop her. She noticed Marco below drop kicking two creatures in the head before running across the ground and diving to catch her.

"Thought I told you to stay safe" he joked picking them both up.

"I thought I told you to hurry back!" She punched his arm laughing as he pretended it hurt. He blasted behind her stopping a creature that had tried to sneak at her as she threw another explosive behind him collapsing one of the branch bridge on top of another beast.

"My Lady what's your plan!" Kelly turned to see Higgs calling to her from across the rubble.

"Go help the science division to retreat and if Heckapoo is not 100% okay I want you to knock her out and take her too. Stay with them I know you want to fight but a Kingdom is nothing without it's people and you are the only one I trust to defend everyone okay!" Higgs saluted before running off to meet up with the others.

"Look at you I go away for one day and come back and you're the leader of the Mewni army!" Marco kissed her cheek causing her to blush and push him away. She grabbed him pulling him forward to dodge a strike from a creature before cutting its arm off and kicking it back.

"6 weeks Marco! 6 weeks! Me, Janna and Heckapoo took over command since you were trapped outside unaware what was going on. We've had to deal with magic attacks from that creep, threat and fear every day and these creatures too knowing each day we were closer to the day I'm supposed to lose you!" She stared at him meeting his gaze. He formed a shield around them then cause it to blow back the creatures attacking them.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. I'm sorry that you were scared and I'm sorry that you felt like that. I will never leave you and I have no intention to die." Marco pulled her close to him.

"We will end this today and nothing will ever take you away from me or me from you." He kissed her passionately letting his magic run wild. He drew the power from the magic weapons she had on her and formed a cyclone of magic power around them. It sucked the creatures from the sky and forced them to the ground in a blaze of elemental magic. The creatures that tried to strike them were met with a similar fate being blasted back from them. The two felt the heat from around them pale in comparison to the heat they felt on their lips. For Marco he could feel the longing Kelly had for him in their time apart and tried to return her feelings as well as reassure her he wasn't going anywhere. The two parted to catch their breath both red in the face and smiling. The magic cyclone died down leaving a giant ring around them which really helped Tom and Star spot them from above. They flew down to meet them.

"Oi lover boy!" Tom yelled over before wolf whistling to Marco. Marco looked up to see Star covering her eyes with her hands and Tom with a big smile on his face. "You know there's a literal war being fought right now!" He chuckled.

"Yeah yeah well it's been a while since we saw each other and I happen to remember yours and Stars PDA on the floor of my house" He raised an eyebrow to meet Tom who pretended to be hurt by the words.

"So here's the deal Marco, Heckapoo retreated back to castle to recover, Janna's gonna lead the army here and us four are going to fight Darkco. Me and Tom will hold back the army while you two go and deal with him once and for all. We think to stop the falling of the dimension you have to fly up into it. It's like what we all saw in the memory crystal. Just repeat that." Star explained to him. She blushed at his comment of their public affection back on earth but kept her tone firm.

"So we fly up there and kick butt?" Marco answered back before whistling to Nachos. The cycle flew down and he hopped on.

"Sounds like a plan!". He grabbed Kelly pulling her onto the back as she wrapped her arms around him before taking off quickly. Tom and Star didn't even have time to react as Marco flew through the hole in the sky and into Dark Mewni. A brilliant flash of red light lit the sky and suddenly all the creatures started to hover. They rose into the air and were sucked back into the dark dimension and with a second flash the dimension above them was gone. The branch shield fully collapsed around them revealing Mewni around them. Outside the time distortion people began to move again running before turning back to see the Kingdom in shambles. Armies were waiting outside the kingdom from many different dimensions all hoping for the chance to provide aid where needed. They stormed into Mewni starting to treat the wounded and clear the debris. Janna whooped in the air above sending up a light show of fireworks before collapsing exhausted into the arms of a group of Mewni's finest flying division of Monsters and magic Mewman's alike. They carried their leader back to the castle as Glossaryck floated down to a stunned pair of royals.

"Never waits does he?" Glossaryck sighed. Looking up at the spot in the sky where Marco had disappeared. Tom groaned as he agreed with the fact.

"No time to waste though gentleman let's get a move on to the underworld portal." Star turned into her Butterfly form and opened a portal to the underworld.

"You know this is starting to resemble the memory crystal. Marco flies into the sky and the dark dimension disappears. Star, you chase after him through that portal which broke your wand and I follow after you." The little genie sighed deeply.

"Well differences are that Marco isn't alone and neither am I. My wand won't break as the portal is stable and you're not following us, your one of us." She smiled at him before turning to Tom with a frown as he started to chant 'one of us' over and over again.

"Well thank you Princess, in that case since you're the next leader of the Marcnificent 7 2.0 if Marco is absent lets follow your words and 'get a move on'." The three jumped through the portal landing in front of the one that the three girls had stabilised. It certainly looked like it would work so the three jumped through again.

The trio stood in the plains before a ruined Butterfly kingdom. Unlike the one they had just come from this one had lost half of the towers and there was a giant crater in the entrance of the kingdom. The three flew over the hole.

"Whatever did this must have been one hell of a monster!" Tom exclaimed looking at the damage around him.

"Your right.. This is insane.. What could possibly do this?" Star questioned. She used to view the entrance of the kingdom as a giant pair of gates that could hide even the castle from view. Now there was nothing just empty space and a few magic traces here and there.

"Whatever it is isn't our objective right now so let's focus people" Glossaryck flew in front of them wiping away a few tears as he flew over the remnants of a last stand.

They flew down the streets of Mewni, aware of the eerie quiet that filled the place. No noise around them and no creatures in sight. They got closer to the castle and entered into the lower level. It was completely dark inside as the darkened sky above provided no light for them. Star held her hands in the air and focused light magic firing a mage light into the sky. It was at that moment they realised they were not alone. In the room hundreds of eyes lit up reflecting the light.

Star and Tom readied themselves as Glossaryck started to cast numerous spells at once.

"Well Starship. Let loose!"

* * *

Marco and Kelly stood inside the throne room by the door. Sitting on the throne smiling his warped grin at them was Darkco.

 _ **"Finally you come. Come to face your reckoning."**_ Darkco laughed. His dark and twisted cackle echoed across the room as they heard the sounds of explosions and crashing below.

 _ **"Looks like your friends found my welcoming party. I told them to leave you two to me. I welcome this!"** _Darkco continued mockingly.

Marco sighed looking at the creature before him. He was so far gone in his insanity and his lust for revenge that he just looked pitiful. Marco walked towards him with Kelly by his side.

"You wanted me and here I am Darkco! What now! Whats your great plan!?" Marco called to him. He cut out his laughter and stared down the boy.

 _ **"Darkco? Is that what you call me?"**_

"Well I say we stick with Toothless but yeah that's right!" Darkco's gaze turned to Kelly as he looked at her with spite.

 _ **"The wench returns hey? Your opinion isn't wanted here Kelly so shut up and wait your turn!"**_ Before Darkco could even turn back he was struck by a fist sending him flying into the throne. He toppled over it backwards before ripping it from the ground and throwing it away. He looked at Marco, fist still raised.

 _ **"YOU DARE STRIKE ME!"**_ Darkco's blood began to boil with rage and the duo before him watched the scales grow and spread.

"Yes I dare! You do not get to talk to her like that you freak!"

 _ **"I will do what I please whenever I please! I will kill you making her watch and then kill her afterwards and if your friends survive my creatures I'll destroy them too and when it is done I will reopen the rift and end everyone! What are you gonna do!"**_ He readied his claw and fist flowing his dark magic into it. It wasn't going to go like it did last time.

"I'm going to do what I please whenever I please. I will not die and she will not watch. You won't touch her or my friends downstairs that'll join us shortly when all your forces of evil are vanquished. And when I'm done I'll be shattering that crystal so that no one fears the end again today. That's what I'm gonna do." Marco smiled before reading his fists. Kelly rushed forward but he told her to hang back. This was between the two of them.

 _ **"You believe you could beat me!"** _Darkco's cruel laugh echoed across the room again.

"I believe it yeah! I'm going to kick your arse and trust me it's gonna hurt.. A lot!" Marco grinned back hoping to trigger the creature but was a bit unsettled when it returned his smile.

 _ **"So that's who Index was talking about.."**_

"What! What did you say!" Marco felt his power surge as he looked at Darkco in rage.

 _ **"Oh.. Wait you don't know? How that pathetic weakling died? You are always talking like you know everything and have seen it all but you don't even know how he died?!"**_ Darkco began to laugh loudly slamming his fists against the wall. Dust fell from the ceiling but Marco never wavered or flinched.

 _ **"You wanna know how he died! He died a coward! Killing himself to injure me only to fail miserably!"**_

"LIAR!" Marco yelled back at him. Darkco's laughing faded leaving only a knowing grin. He waved his arm and held the other to his head. A swell of magic began to circle into the air until it resembled the all seeing eye. He pushed the magic further and Marco, Kelly and himself now stood behind Darkco as he faced the door in the Parahouse.

The then human boy slammed his fists against it repeatedly till he heard a clicking noise. He turned to meet the man inside only to find a red headed stranger.

 _ **"So it's you is it? The one who has been interfering in my plans"** _Marco watched as the past Darcko smiled at his mentor.

 _"Why yes? The names Dox. Dox A. Par, I'm surprised you haven't heard of me to be honest after all i am top of Mewni's most wanted and also clearly top of the best looking list. You look like you wouldn't know about that one though."_ The two talked briefly before a fight broke out.

Marco witnessed his mentor in all his broken glory try to take down the dark version of himself only to shatter his arm and be slammed into the ground. They heard the part they had heard in the castle before and watched as Dox dove at the human before landing into the dark castle. They saw Dox disappear leaving Darkco in a rage. He put his hand to the floor and released an pulsing effect of dark energy which acted as sonar. He walked through the castle till he reached Star's bedroom listening in on the red head.

Darkco walked into the room to meet him exposing his true name before laughing at him and explaining the cruel treatment of his supposed friend. Kelly felt tears roll down her face and splash at the floor as she looked at the man she called her big brother and the hurt and fear he wore on his face. Marco then smiled as he heard Dox talk back to the twisted youngster.

 _"I'm not a Zero. My name is Index Dox A. Par. As my amazing father once said. I am a hero. To Kelly a brother. To Marco a mentor. To Star a friend. To Heckapoo a lover and to Janna a rival. I am worth much more than zero even if it took me this long to realise. I'm no zero. I am a hero."_ Marco smiled wider. He had seen this bit through the memories of Glossaryck and it made him happy to see his mentor speak with such confidence. Darkco tried to attack him only to be blasted back into a wall as Dox disappeared.

Darkco picked himself back up and flew into a rage. He could see the human disappear and flew into the Kingdom. Several of the creatures tried to attack him so he slaughtered them in moments. The next 10 or so minutes was just Darkco raging through the kingdom till he arrived at the bridge.

Marco and Kelly looked forward realising this was after Glossaryck had escaped. Before them their mentor sat broken on the ground. They could see the bone poking out of his leg and watched as Darkco walked forward and kicked him. He didn't even have the strength to stand. He just laid on the ground mocking the deranged boy. He walked forward and began to drag him back across the bridge. For a moment Dox didn't move before his body started to glow. They watched as he raised his middle finger to his captor and spoke his last line.

 _"Oh I hope it hurts when he kicks your arse."_ Marco felt so much emotion swell inside him as he watched a blinding light fill his vision. Even in his last moment all he did was think of him.

 _ **"See what I mean. Coward!"**_ Darkco smirked before turning to see a fist and foot about to strike his face. It collided sending him into the brickwork of the castle. He brushed it off before looking at the angry faces of Kelly and Marco as tears ran down their eyes. They both began to run at him with no weapons. Marco jumped up and kicked him in the face as Kelly took out his legs. Marco landed and started to rain punches down upon him. He jumped back as Kelly dove on the freak with her elbow out slamming it into his gut. He lay there winded as rage boomed. He blasted the pair back only to see they had taken out their shield to block him.

 _ **"I guess this is it then. The moment I kill you both."**_

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the Battle For Mewni.**

 **Next Chapter Marco and Kelly VS Darkco and Tom, Star and Glossaryck Vs All the dark creatures.**

 **As stated in my reply to Kerbolious this story will be reaching it's main end this week if all the updates go as planned. I'll either choose to continue it after a time skip or do some short stories. To anyone who has read or reviewed thank you :) Hope you'll stay with me till the end.**


	16. It's Over

**Flowers and Stars 16**

 **"It's Over."**

 **A/N: Well I'm not going to say too much just I hope you enjoy :)**

 **Useful76: I wanted the pace to match how they felt. Like it was happening quickly and they were having to move with it.**

 **Kerbolious: Thank you for all your lovely comments :) I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'll see what the response to this chapter is before I consider anything. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _Darkco turned to see a fist and foot about to strike his face. It collided sending him into the brickwork of the castle. He brushed it off before looking at the angry faces of Kelly and Marco as tears ran down their eyes. They both began to run at him with no weapons. Marco jumped up and kicked him in the face as Kelly took out his legs. Marco landed and started to rain punches down upon him. He jumped back as Kelly dove on the freak with her elbow out slamming it into his gut. He lay there winded as rage boomed. He blasted the pair back only to see they had taken out their shield to block him._

 _ **"I guess this is it then. The moment I kill you both."**_

Marco ran forward swinging his left shielded arm into Darkco's face. He felt the impact crack a few of the horns on his face but he merely grabbed Marco and tried to smash him into the ground. He went through a portal and appeared behind Darkco kicking him to the floor. He freed himself from his grip as the mutated human dug his claws into the ground and ripped up some of the tiles. He threw them at Kelly only for her to cut them into pieces with her sword. She knelt down and suddenly Marco run up using her as a foot hold to leap forward and knee Darkco in the jaw. He groaned in pain as the pair regrouped and readied themselves to fight him.

 _ **"Look at you both with your perfect little teamwork! Even I will have trouble dealing with that alone but since it's 2V1 lets even out these odds".** _Darkco's skin began to glow darkly as his body began to grow. Before Marco and Kelly's very eyes they watched something they never expected to see. It was as if Darkco had split off his monster side and before them stood a normal human Marco with yellow eyes and a vicious monster that had Marco's brown eyes. It looked down at its claws and roared loudly. It turned to Darkco and tried to attack him but he blasted it into submission before turning back to the other two.

 _ **"Let's see how you deal with us both!"**_ The creature ran at Kelly forcing her to jump backwards to dodge it while Darkco ran forward and threw Marco over his shoulder separating the two. Marco dodged as Darkco tried to hit him with a flurry of punches. He could feel the difference in the boy compared to the last time they fought and was having to go on to defensive when Darkco managed to land a hit on his face. Marco staggered backwards before putting his hands to his nose. He looked down to see his blood dripping down his finger tips and looked back up at the over confident Darkco as he ran at him. He let his fist fly past his head then rushed forward cracking Darkco's head with his own. He quickly stuck his leg behind him tripping him but Darkco rolled backwards to his feet. He mirrored Marco as he looked at the blood running from his nose.

 _ **"Funny isn't it? After all of this we are still the same."**_

"WE ARE NOT THE SAME! You are a murderer and a psychopath. How can you even think we are the same!" Marco raised his fist to fight him ignoring the blood that ran down his face. Darkco laughed and copied his movements.

 _ **"Really? Because you didn't knowingly let your friend die for you? You didn't see him off as he waited for me? You didn't come here to end my life? Face it Marco we are the same. I'm as much Marco as you are Darkco and it's because we're the same that I know that you won't be able to beat me!"** _He smirked at the red hooded human.

"You don't know anything so shut up. I'm here to protect the lives of hundreds from you and if we're the same why can't I beat you?" Darkco let him finish talking before pointing over to where Kelly was fighting.

 _ **"Because you'll be too distracted by her".** _Marco raised his head to watch Kelly almost get sliced by the creatures claws. She held her sword up stopping its fanged jaw from biting down onto her before kicking it away and throwing an Ice knife at its feet pinning it to the floor. It slashed at the ice easily breaking free but it gave her time to regain her stance and pace. She ran at the creature and swung her sword down onto its scale filled arms. It blocked her assault and tried to slice at her but she kicked it's arms up before shoulder barging it into a wall. Marco was so focused on her that he didn't see Darkco sneak up and high kick him.

 _ **"See what I mean. You're not going to be able to beat me while you are so focused on her. Every scream, every cut and every moment she's in danger you are weak. But me, I have no one only myself and thanks to that I can no longer be distracted from my cause"**_ Darkco held his foot high and brought it down on Marco who rolled to dodge. He managed to get away before shaking his head and focusing. He kept looking between Kelly and Darkco when her voice floated into his mind.

 _"Oi What are you playing at? Should you really have your eyes glued to my butt when you have an enemy in front of you?!"_

 _"What! I'm not looking at your butt!"_

 _"I know.. I was kidding"_ He could hear her laugh in his head. _"But you are watching me when you should be fighting. Marco.. I know it's hard and the last time we fought him I died but that was then and this is now. We are the disciples of the most badass time travelling trickster in the world and if you stand there getting your butt whooped by that clown in front of you I will come over there and kick your arse for him. Chin up, Eyes forward and Hearts set aside. You know the drill handsome. We are fighting for our lives here and I need you to trust me that I can handle this thing in front of me as I'm trusting you to teach that scumbag a lesson or two. You read me?"_ He looked over as she jumped midair spinning, disappeared into a portal and reappeared on the other side of the creature digging her heel into the back of its head sending it forward growling with pain. He looked forward to Darkco and smiled.

 _"Loud and Clear Mi Hermosa, You know the vow still right?"_

 _"As if I'd ever forget!"_

In their minds the two spoke in union.

 _"A warrior bathed in blood and might, to find the strength to end this fight._  
 _I seek not fame, I seek not glory. I only hope to end this story._  
 _Alive and well alongside my dream, I pray to know what it will mean._  
 _For me to win and walk away, To live to see another day._

 _I take this vow to never fall and never find myself against the wall._  
 _To always rise against all woes, to win and go on to defeat my foes._  
 _To live my life and keep my pace, to always challenge what I face._  
 _With this vow I make to 'Par', I promise you I will surely go Far."_

 _"Let's make him Proud Marco."_

 _"Will Do Kelly."_ Marco ran forward his resolve firm. He slid across the floor and pushed against the ground to send himself flying into Darkco. He kicked the boy back before regaining his balance. He started to channel his magic in his hands and he watched as red, gold and white flames began to dance off of him. He rushed forward punching Darkco as he shielded himself from Marco's blows. He winced in pain as the human brought his fiery fist to his gut. Marco grabbed his hair and pulled his face down to meet his knee and while he was stunned he roundhouse kicked Darkco to the floor.

Darkco slid across the tiles ground coughing up blood. He looked down at his clothes and body to see burns and bruises. He looked up at Marco as he stood with his passion burning bright. He spat blood onto the ground before staggering to his feet.

Darkco ran at him dodging his fists and kneeing him in the stomach. He grabbed Marco and fell backwards slamming him into the ground before rising up to kick him only for Marco to catch his foot and twist him so he span to the floor. He pulled his leg forward forcing Marco to come closer and kicked him in the face.

Marco blocked his foot but the force sent him backing into Kelly. She immediately grabbed him and span him round so he kicked the creature in the face before letting go and running at it. The creature was too quick for her to use her long swords without taking damage so in her hands she had two of her small short swords. Unlike her long swords or knives these weren't imbued with magic so she had to rely on her technique and strength. After their talk in her mind she felt his love pour into her and in turn her strength grew stronger. She span ducking while she did so she chipped away at the scales on its chest before jumping up and punching it in the face. The gloves she wore had metal covering the top so she didn't injure herself when punching. She was grateful for the present Marco had made for her and the time she took to learn hand to hand combat as she dodged the creature again. She had to finish it fast as she felt the creature start to gather speed and react more to her movements.

She slid under its legs and sliced at its feet aiming for usual weak areas. All the studying on anatomy she had done had paid off as the creature fell to the floor. She quickly ran to jump on it stabbing her short swords into its heart to kill it when she felt Marco's arms wrap around her and pull her back. She witnessed in front of her the beast's spikes on its back grow large and if he hadn't interfered she would have been impaled. He put her down and nodded before running back towards Darkco.

Darkco began to channel dark magic into his own fists making them glow black and green. The glow settled as his fists cracked and his skin began to peel. He ran at Marco and punched at his face but Marco caught him. The two poured their power into their hands causing an overload and the explosion sent them both flying back. Blood dripped from their hands as they both stood up and ran at each other. Their magic had faded and it had turned into a simple brawl as they rained fists at the others face not even bothering to block.

Kelly grabbed her long sword from her hair and threw it into the air. She threw all her knives up into different directions and began to wave her hands. Multiple portals formed sending them through. The creature was pinned in a circle of portals as the knives flew in every direction. It tried to strike at her when a knife tore into its arm, the speed being so high that it couldn't rely on its scales to block it. A massive jolt of electricity burst into the beast forcing it to the floor in agony. Kelly flicked her wrist and all of the portals turned to face it firing all of the knives into it. There were bursts of heat and cold and flashes of yellow, black and white as all of her power tore into the beast. She jumped up and caught the long sword she had thrown up earlier and brought it down onto the beast cutting it in two. She watched it as the scales fell to the floor no longer bound together to see Marco pinning Darkco to the floor.

He looked up and her smiling and she returned his smile. She began to walk towards him when his face turned into shock. She turned to see the green scales form like a blanket and went to wrap around her when Marco pushed her aside letting it take him instead. She watched as he clawed at the scales as they began to take form. She rushed forward trying to pull them off when he suddenly punched her in the chest. The force was so much that she was forced back unable to breath. As she coughed up bile she looked at the Marco bound creature as it's fanged grin grew. It ran at her striking her again and again as she blocked its blows with her swords. She instinctively went back to punch it when it pulled back its scales showing Marco's eyes to her. She hesitated and it kicked her into the wall. She managed to slip through a portal to avoid it's attack but crashed into the floor across the room. She heard someone laughing and looked over to see Darkco laughing on the floor in a pool of his blood.

 _ **"You want to stop me? Then kill him. Strike him down and defeat that creature. That's all that stands in the way of your 'victory'!"**_ He started to laugh again causing him to cough up more blood.

She turned back in time to dodge another attack from the creature. It started to move just like Marco only it's fists and feet were covered in sharp appendages. She tried to fight back against it but every time it would peel back the scales showing Marco's body and when she hesitated it used her unwillingness to harm her loved one to attack her. At one point it managed to grab her leg and smash her through one of the support column. She felt her ribs crack from the hit and managed to wiggle free of it's grip.

She turned to see the creature walking towards her and fear started to fill her. She didn't know how to fight something like this.. To protect the person she loves while the thing wears him like a suit. She felt worry and panick start to seep in. Guilt and doubt filled her mind. She felt cold from head to foot when she felt a warm hand on her arm. She looked up but no one was there. She could still feel the heat and placed her hand onto it and that's when he's voice came through.

 _"Kelly.. Stab me with your strongest magic sword"_ Kelly felt tears start to form on her eyes as she backed away from the creature.

 _"Marco... Marco.. I can't.."_ Her sobbing came through her thoughts as she held her tears outward.

 _"Trust me Kelly.. Do it!"_

 _"I don't want to lose you..."_

 _"If you don't I lose you.. If you do.. There's a chance we both survive. NOW STAB ME!"_ His voice came clear through her mind causing her head to ache. The pain snapped her out of her state as she fell backwards through the wall, a portal formed in an instant. She pulled her sword from her hair as the moment her foot touched the ground she pushed forward thrusting her sword into his chest. She backed away watching the flames from the sword start to spread across his body. She could hear his screams from inside the scaled creature and covered her eyes.

 _"KELLY PULL IT OUT NOW!"_ His voice broke her out of her panic and she tore the sword out acting on instruction rather than will. As she took out the sword she noticed the hole it had been in was black like it was burnt rather than bleeding. A red light began to appear from it and spread over his body. Flames burst from his wound and started to spread across the scales again. The scales shivered and tried to get away but Marco quickly bound them both as the flames devoured them. The creature screeched out in agony as it's scales were broken down and turned to ash. Marco stood there for a second before smiling and falling forwards. She caught him but the weight as well as the pain in her body was too much as she fell backwards. He kissed her cheek as he pulled himself up.

"What did you do!" She patted down his body finding no wound on him.

"I have been by your side for every sword and every weapon you've ever forged. I know the shape and size of each one. I couldn't use my magic externally it was supressing me but I could use it internally. I moved my organs out of the way and when you stabbed me I used the magic in the sword to destroy that foul creature. I then used my magic to heal the wound. I'm sorry I didn't have time to explain." He stroked her cheek and wiped away her tears. He looked down at her and himself seeing all the blood, soot and debris that littered their bodies. Kelly wanted nothing more than to stay there holding him but she knew it wasn't the time. She stood up and picked her sword up walking over to Darkco as he laid on the floor.

"Any last words."

 _ **"Just 3... GO FUCK YOURSELF!"**_ He started to laugh at the girl and smiled at her. His teeth were dyed blue from his blood and he couldn't even move to stop her anymore. The loss of the creature he bonded to had taken from him the last of his stamina and his magic. Kelly raised her sword above his head.

"You brought this on yourself..."

 _ **"JUST DO IT!"**_ He yelled at her. She closed her eyes and brought her sword down only for it to stop short of his skull. She looked down to see Marco holding the sword in his hand. Blood poured from the cut and started to mix with Darkco's on the floor.

"Wait Kelly.. It's a trick." Marco pulled her sword away and stood back away from Darkco with her.

 _ **"Clever boy.. You figured it out?"**_

"Marco what's going on? What do you mean a trick."

"...He wants one of us to kill him.. That's what we were missing this whole time. We knew he cursed the me of the other timeline somehow linking me to this dimension's collapse but never knew how. Star kept asking me if it was worth it... She meant sacrificing my life to end his. That was his plan all along. One of us would either die or kill the other with that vile scaled creature and in our pain and rage we'd murder him sentencing ourselves to die here or let him win." Kelly gasped in horror as Darkco continued laughing through his pain.

 _ **"So you really did figure it all out... not that it will help you now.. I'm about to die anyway and when I do one of you two will take the curse and die with me."**_ He pulled himself up and rested against a broken pillar. **_"I win Marco Diaz... like I was always going to.. I made the right choice after all."_** Marco froze. Not because of the threat that Darkco just told him about but because of what memories flashed in his head.

 **A blood moon curse that bonded him to the dimension.**

 **Perverting love that should be pure.**

 **And making the right choice.**

"If killing you is the choice that seals our fate here then I choose not to kill you" Marco uttered.

 _ **"THEN YOU DIE WITH ME"**_ Darkco chuckled.

"Not if you don't die..." Marco grabbed Darkco and threw him into the centre of the room. He started to draw a magic circle around the boy. He was muttering to himself before looking up at Kelly.

"Kelly go and get the others I'll need their help." She paused to question him but just nodded before running to the stair well.

Kelly ran down as fast as she could. Honestly she hadn't heard a noise from down stairs for a while and grew worried. She turned a corner and saw the room was black. Inside the room she was three sets of eyes reflect back at her and drew her sword to strike only to be painfully tackled to the floor by multiple arms hugging her.

"Star?!" She looked down as the light from the stairwell fell on the girl. She was dyed blue in the blood of the creatures. Tom threw a massive fire ball in the air and Kelly looked up to see a room littered with corpses with the other two just floating there waving as Star held her tightly.

"Good. We have to go now. Marco needs us." She grabbed Stars hand and ran up the stairs with her. Tom watched them go with his arms held out and his face in disbelief.

"Unbelievable... I mean I know it's life or death but how can you not see the mess in here and ask about it! I mean we have just fought at least 200 of these horrible things only for her to not say a word!" Glossaryck patted him on the back.

"A story for another day Prince Lucitor, We have to finish this." Tom groaned before following him up the stairs. He walked in the throne room and almost winced at the sight before him. The room was in shambles with parts of the roof still caving in as he let his eyes fall on Marco. He had a massive burn mark on his chest and injuries all over. His eyes were both black and puffy with cut lips and cheeks. He was using the blood from his cheek to draw something on what seemed to be another him that was chained to the ground.

"So Diaz? Gonna explain what's going on?" Tom walked over to Star and put her arm over his shoulder. She still couldn't stand properly on her own after using up so much magic. Tom had taken about 50 of the creatures alone, Glossaryck the same but Star had done both their shares worth of fighting by slaying the other 100.

"If he dies like this.. We get the bad end. I need to purify the bond between him and the blood moon with the one between me and Star. He and my previous self both abused the power to kill their enemy so we are going to use the blessing to save his life." Marco finished drawing before stepping back.

 _ **"YOu FoOL.. ThIS WiLl NoT WorK!"**_ Darkco's voice was fading as the strain he put on it was too much.

"Shut up you and let us save you!" He told the downed human. He positioned himself at one of the points draw in the circle and the others did the same. They formed a star around the boy.

"I want you guys to pour your magic into this circle and trust me to channel it all." The others nodded to him.

They all breathed deeply before pouring their magic into the centre.

 _From Tom – Orange_  
 _From Kelly – Blue_  
 _From Marco – Red_  
 _From Star – Yellow_  
 _And From Glossaryck – Black._

The fives magics began to swirl around the circle as Marco channeled it. They poured everything they had into it and it drained them. Star was the first to fall to the ground followed by Kelly and Tom. Glossaryck looked over at Marco who bite onto his lip to keep himself from fainting. Glossaryck yelled to him.

"It's not the only way Marco!" The little blue man yelled over.

"I know theres other ways but this is the best one I can think of. I have to trust the me that Dox died to protect and believe this is the right choice for all of us!" Marco yelled back. He felt Glossaryck start to channel the magic too and it helped him to control it better.

"I'll believe in you like he did..." Were the last words uttered before Glossaryck passed out too. Alone and now screaming in agony Marco swirled the massive amounts of magic together causing it to turn a bright pink then a bright green before turning white. He slams all the magic down into Darkco and watches as the boy screamed in pain. He squirmed on the ground as shadows started to run from his body. Marco watched as Darkco turns over and started to vomit up black goo till he landed back on the ground.

Marco walked over to him as he lay unable to move.

"You lose." Marco snarled at him. He heard clapping and turned to see the spirit of the Blood Moon applauding him. Marco looked around and realised that everyone had frozen in time, even Star.

 **"Well done my Champion. You found the right answer after all!"** She stroked his hair and looks down at Darkco.

 **"Such a shame to see him like this.."**

"You gave him your power too.. Just like you gave it to me" She turned to see Marco looking at her with a cold gaze and she smiled.

 **"Of course I did, he is every part the champion you are Marco."**

"HOW! HE IS EVIL!"

 **"And you are good? Yes you proved that by** **sparing** **him. You created the balance needed to save everyone's lives. Marco, magic exists in this world to aid it, to change it and most importantly to balance it. I gave both of you my powers because you are both my Champions. One light and one dark, One good and one bad, One filled with justice and the other revenge. In the other timeline you used my power to kill him and tipped the balance as such the balance was due and you paid it. This time you spared and saved him stopping his evil with your own good."** She stroked Darkco's cheek and looked down at him with a similar gaze you'd see a mother have when looking at their sleeping child.

"What now?"

 **"Whatever do you mean?"**

"What do I do with him now?" He stayed firm and un-wavered. She stood up and sighed.

 **"You used the love and bonds between you and your friends to purify the magic blood, the dark magic from Meteora that she left in him and the curse inside him. He is no longer a threat to you. He will still die this day and with him this dimension. You just leave here and it will all work itself out."**

"So he dies anyway! What was the point of it all!" Marco grabbed the spirit and looked deep into her eyes.

 **"Marco, do you remember what the previous Glossaryck told you at the very end."**

"What?"

 _"Mewni and the rest of the universe. They deserved someone like you."_ The spirit repeated back to him.

 **"Marco Diaz, you are a warrior, a champion and a hero.. But every hero starts somewhere and every hero has a story. The boy before you on the floor used his and my power to change the story to suit his desire and you corrected it. Had you done nothing you would have died. Had you struck him down you would have died. You chose the hardest path, to save the life of the person who not only tried and would kill you and everyone you love but led your Jester to his death. You are a hero and through your actions you have saved the lives of hundreds upon thousands. You ask what the point was? The point was now that boy will die free of all the hate, all the darkness and the magic placed on him. He can now die and go face the people in the afterlife whose memories he betrayed. Whereas had he died in this dimension un-** **purified** **he would have been erased with you, with no one to answer to. I know the ending isn't what you desired but you won my hero. Now go home and celebrate."** Before he could say another word she waved her hand and he and the others disappeared from the dimension, Nachos included. She picked up Darkco carrying him to Stars room and leaving him on the bed.

Darkco woke up and walked to the balcony. His eyes scanned the horizon in front of him. He looked down at the empty kingdom below no longer full of life, no cries or screams. No one fleeing or trying to fight anymore just him. He looked up to the sky to see the blood moon appear illuminating the ground with a red hue. The end was near.

 _"Was it worth it?"_ He heard a whisper only to turn and see no one beside him. He was alone. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked to the balcony edge.

 _ **"No."** _He fell forwards over the balcony towards the ground below. Closing his eyes as the wind picked up and only opening them to see the blood moon being eclipsed by darkness. He closed them for the final time as the darkness swallowed the land and the dimension collapsed.

* * *

/

One day later.

Marco limped down the alleyway as rain continued to pour. It had been raining all night on earth and had carried on into the day. He looked around desperately before seeing what he came for. He walked up to the dumpster and lifted the lid in silence. He took something out and wrapped it up in a blanket. He walked to the back of the shop nearby where there was shelter from the rain. He parted the blanket and looked down at what he held. He almost threw up as he felt so sick not able to understand how anyone could do this. He let his magic flow into it repairing the damage it's abusive father had done to it.

The baby now looked so peaceful it could have been sleeping but Marco knew nothing he could do would change the fact that the baby he cradled in his arms had died in the night. When he had woken up in Mewni he immediately rushed through a portal headed for earth. Glossaryck followed him trying to stop him and when he asked why he was told it would be too late. Marco had searched every alleyway he could before his parents had caught up to him and brought him here. They remembered seeing him here before. Marco walked back to entrance of the alleyway where his parents, little brother and Glossaryck were waiting. The three walked through a portal leaving the alley silent once more.

They walked out into a clearing beside a lake. Marco looked up at the lights dancing on the water. He looked around. Kelly, Star, Janna, Tom, Heckapoo, River, Moon, Higgs and Nachos stood waiting for him. He walked to the water's edge and placed the baby into a small boat that was docked there. He then stood back beside Kelly and his friends and family. Her hand slid into his.

 _"I'm here Marco."_

 _"Thank You."_ Was all Marco replied to her as he breathed deeply and began his eulogy.

"We are gathered here today to say our final farewell to someone who was very special to us. He was a son, a brother, a mentor, a rival, an enemy and above all a hero. He was someone who was willing to give up everything for nothing in return and for that I thank him with all my heart.

When we were together he use to show me all the things he had loved and enjoyed and one was a series about space soldiers that was based on characters from a game. It sounded stupid but I could see why he loved it. No matter what they faced they stuck together and whether through blind luck or faith they succeeded. In one of the last episodes we watched together.. One of the characters made a speech which I want to say part of here.

 _'There are so many stories where some brave hero decides to give their life to save the day, and because of their sacrifice the good guys win, the survivors all cheer, and everybody lives happily ever after. But the hero never gets to see that ending._

 _They'll never know if their sacrifice actually made a difference. They'll never know if the day was really saved. In the end they just have to have faith.'_

When I heard these words I didn't think much of them but he cried to them because deep down I think he knew it was the same for him. He sacrificed himself for all of us to have our happy ending. He never thought of his end as anything other than **the** happy ending and his faith... his faith was in us and in me. He believed that us together would be enough to prevent the future where everyone suffers and instead get our happy ending.

And we have it.

This war was not without casualty and not without loss. Many people died on Mewni fighting the darkness that plagued us but you.. You died alone in a place none of us could see you.. You died trying to protect us and save us when you never had to...

...And so to you. Index Of Knowledge, Dox Alessandro Par, The Jester of the Blood Moon. I wish to you farewell and thank you.. You will never be forgotten." Marco finished his speech with his lips trembling. He felt hands of support slap his back as everyone walked forward and placed flowers on the boat. They stood back as Kelly waved her hands making a wind that took the boat away. They watched it reach the middle of the lake and stop. It began to spin as the dancing lights engulfed it.

For a few minutes all they could see was a boat of pure light before all the lights flew away leaving the lake still and empty.

Marco dried his tears as he felt the embrace of others trying to comfort him when he heard Kelly's voice ring inside his head.

 _"It's Over."_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading this story and for the people who reviewed and supported me while writing it I give you my thanks.**

 **The quote is from RVB Season 13 Final Episode. I found it very fitting for the end and thats what this is for now. I'll see what people think and maybe continue this story with a sequel or if people feel like this isn't enough of an end I may write one more small chapter to finish off the story.**

Once again Thank You for reading and please let me know what you think. :)


End file.
